Por tu voz lo daría todo
by Irasue Zira
Summary: Al recibir esta tarea pense que todo era una locura, pero desde el momento en que me sonreiste con esos labios decidi que estos me hablarian y supe que esto lo hacia solamente para escuchar tu voz, para que en ellos pudiese oir mi nombre
1. Chapter 1

Bueno supongo que eso es todo por ahora, espero reviews y que les guste la lectura.

Hola a todos, despues de pensarlo mucho he decidido hacer un fic nuevamente, me he leido el manga otra vez y la inspiracion llego a mi en un 20% suficiente para escribir el primer capitulo, despues seran los reviews el motor de mi historia, esta se me ha ocurrido de repente, espero sea de su agrado.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Por: Irazue Kira**

* * *

><p><strong>I. PROLOGO<strong>

* * *

><p>Lunes, el mejor día para meterse en problemas, o eso creía, la verdad es que al pelear con esa chica ambos marcamos nuestro futuro y nosotros ni si quiera lo imaginamos.<p>

Esa mañana yo y el teme habíamos decidido saltarnos unas cuantas clases del instituto para jugar Futball con los de tercero, nosotros solemos aburrirnos y no prestar atención en clases, asi que es preferible no tomarlas y hacer algo en lugar de fingir poner atención mientras no hacemos nada...no es nada personal. Decidimos ir a las canchas detrás de la escuela a jugar con los muchachos, nos acomodamos en dos equipos junto a los de segundo y comenzó el partido, todo iba perfectamente, el sol estaba en alto, nos divertíamos y esforzabamos al maximo por ello, hasta que... empezamos a perder la partida, algo que ni Sasuke ni yo soliamos permitir.  
>Como fracasado que siempre fui he de admitir que para mi el perder algo es impensable, no me gusta perder, no lo acepto ni lo tolero y si alguien pretende ganarme suelo luchar al maximo de mi capacidad dando siempre mas del 100%, aun cuando para ello hago uso de acciones en las cuales luego me arrepiento, Sasuke es un poco similar a mi, aunque el gusta de ganar por que esta demasiado acostumbrado a ello y no suele arrepentirse de lo que hace, yo por mi parte lo hago para no renacer ese pasado que me tiene tan atormentado.<p>

El caso es que, sin importar los esfuerzos, las peleas y los insultos perdimos de todos modos. A mi llego ese sentimiento de sosobra que me hacia sentir irritado e impotente, aprete los puños sin saber que hacer exactamente mientras gruñía a los idiotas de tercero que nos habían derrotado a mi y a mis amigos, Sasuke solo se había limitado a soltar su usual "Hmph" y pasar de Sakura quien como de costumbre fue a hacerle fiesta como borreguita enamorada, yo rode los ojos siseando al aire preguntándome por que la segunda de mis dos unicos amigos debia ser tan idiota aveces, animandolo solo a el y hablándome solo a mi de vez en cuando, bueno Sakura es buena, pero solo cuando no esta de malas, no tiene toda su atención en Sasuke o este no esta presente, cosa que casi nunca sucede por que esta enamorada de el, algo a lo que yo me resigne hace un buen rato.

Para oscurecer aun mas mi panorama de irritación ese día fui castigado por Kakashi sensei y naturalmente la mayoria del salón si no es que todos ( con la clara excepción de Sakura y Sasuke) rieron de mi, eso me cabreo aun mas dejando mi humor bastante fastidiado, mis facciones se endurecieron sin poder evitarlo y las personas al rededor mio comenzaron a dejar de reir y alejarse poco a poco, estoy seguro que para todos el mensaje en mi rostro en ese momento era muy claro: "Alejate". Comenze a caminar hacia la cafetería sin siquiera esperar a Sakura o Sasuke, en esos momentos solo quería comer algo y largarme a dormir a alguna de las aulas, esta vez para mi suerte no había demasiada fila en la cafetería y podría apaciaguar mi hambre rápidamente con el poco de dinero que me quedaba, aun con todo eso no me siento mal por que el poco dinero que tengo me es suficiente para comprar mi alimento favorito; el ramen instantaneo.

Me instale en la fila guiado por los deliciosos vapores de la comida que había en el aire y el hambre que sentía, ordene en caja, espere mi comida un poco mas animado pero ala vez bastante impaciente, una vez que lo tuve en mis manos caliente y condimentado me decidí a salir de ahi para comerlo en el patio de la escuela, de camino al exterior mis compañeros de clase ya no parecían tener el deseo de burlarse de mi, yo lo agradecí internamente mientras salia poco a poco completamente concentrado en el Ramen, me costaba no empezar a comerlo de manera impaciente pero me recordé a mi mismo de forma constante que debía esperar a estar sentado debajo de un arbol o algo para comer mas a gusto, aun así el constante sonido de mis tripas exigiendo bocado fue mas fuerte que yo, saque el tenedor de plástico que tenia metido en mi bolsa y abrí la tapa para coger un poco de la sopa, lo enrolle perfectamente casi sintiéndolo en los labios, sin embargo como debía suponer, algo salio mal.

Lo próximo que senti fue la condimentada agua caliente ensuciando mi uniforme y quemandome la piel, los fideos cayeron al suelo al sentir el choque con alguien que apenas me hizo retroceder dos pasos, ese alguien cayo de senton al suelo por la fuerza del impacto, completamente furioso y decepcionado yo baje la mirada viendo ala responsable recogiendo algo con la cabeza baja, al parecer los fideos que ella misma había tirado, quizas en otro día menos desastrozo habría sido mas paciente pero hoy...

-¡Eres una estúpida! Mira lo que haz echo grandisimo pedazo de idiota...- Ella continuo sin siquiera levantar la cabeza hacia mi, sin siquiera pedir una disculpa, aunque yo no la solicite de la manera mas amable y tampoco es como si la esperase de todas formas, con todo eso el que me ignorara no mejoro la situación-¿me estas escuchando?- Después de ese cuestionamiento ella levanto la mirada hacia a mi y acerco los fideos con las manos extendidas, yo me exaspere bastante ante eso, ¿De que servia recoger algo que ya no sirve? Aparte sus manos haciendo que un poco de los fideos cayeran al suelo- ¡Levantante y tira eso! ¡Si tienes tiempo de recoger las sobras mejor sera que me pidas una disculpa...!- La muchacha bajo la cabeza nuevamente mientras se apretaba las manos, yo rode los ojos soltando un sonido despectivo al aire, si ella no quería disculparse supongo que no la obligare pero no por eso sere amable con ella, las palabras me salieron llenas de fastidio- ¡bah! Eres un estorbo...- Dicho esto me fui de ahí sin decir nada mas, me toque el sucio uniforme rodando los ojos bastante fastidiado y saliendo para mi casa, no estaba de humor para nada mas, pero ¡Oh sorpresa! Justo cuando creo que nadie me joderá mas el dia me lo joden aun mas.

-¿Naruto puedo hablar contigo un momento?-

-¿Tiene que ser ahora sensei?, de verdad necesito irme...- Yuhii Kurenai asintió viéndome de forma severa, yo solo solte un suspiro siguiendo a mi sensei responsable del area de humanidades en preparatoria, Kurenai sensei solia ser muy agradable cuando no estaba de malas pero eso no parecía suceder ahora, en estos momentos solo me preguntaba que había hecho esta vez para que me fuera a reñir. Ella me llevo a la sala de maestros que estaba usualmente vacía a esta hora y me situo enfrente de su escritorio de trabajo, yo solo aproveche para ver a cualquier cosa que no fuese la sensei reocordandome a mi mismo que debía ser paciente y consolándome al pensar que este dia no podía ser peor.

-Escucha Naruto, me considero una mujer muy paciente y empatica...- Algo me dijo ella me iba a echar el rollo emocional de todos los senseis, pero ante esa mirada rojiza preste atención por mi propio bien-...por lo mismo se que, si tu sueles ser rudo aveces no se debe a que seas una mala persona, al contrario pienso que tienes un gran corazón y ser agresivo es un medio de defensa personal para no ser herido...- Yo me sentí repentinamente incomodo y rasque mi nuca evadiendo su mirada, ella sin importarle continuo con su discurso- Naruto aunque no lo parezca soy comprensiva y entiendo que tu conducta hace unos momentos se debía a que no tuviste un buen día...- Yo abrí la boca en un amago de defenderme pero ella nego alzando la mano para tomar la palabra- Kakashi me ha contado del castigo y por eso no habra problema, sin embargo si lo habra por lo de hace unos momentos...- Yo me lo veia venir, suspire algo alidecaido.

-Sensei yo...no es que quisiera, ella tiro mi comida y no se inmuto si quiera cuando sucedió, se que no la trate de la mejor manera pero estaba de muy mal humor, lo siento pero tampoco voy a disculparme por lo sucedido...- Señale mi uniforme en señal de lo que hablaba, Kurenai sensei me vio severa y seria todo el rato pero a la vez indulgente, cuando termine de hablar ella asintió al parecer aliviada.

-Entiendo eso y tienes razon en cuanto a la comida pero, no creo que Hinata no haya querido disculparse contigo, el caso es que no pudo...- Yo la vi bastante curioso preguntandome cual era esa razon por la cual aquella chica no podía disculparse, de todas las cosas posibles nunca me imagine la verdadera razon, Kurenai repentinamente había adoptado una pocision entristecida-...Naruto voy a contarte algo muy personal que no debe salir entre nosotros y...si lo hago es por que creo que la tarea que voy a darte merece sus solidas explicaciones- Yo asentí un poco asustado por su seriedad y ella continuo- hace cuatro años Hinata presencio como unos ladrones asesinaban a su madre en la calle, como puedes suponer eso la marco bastante psicologicamente, desde que la conocí hace mucho tiempo Hinata siempre fue muy tranquila y amable pero la muerte de su madre y la culpabilidad que sentía por ella la hicieron volverse retraida, el rechazo de su hermana y padre no mejoro la situación, hace dos años Hinata repentinamente dejo de proferir palabras, desde ese día nunca he escuchado su voz, por eso no pudo disculparse contigo...- Trague saliva sintiendome puñeteramente inhumano al recordar mi comportamiento anterior.

-Yo...de verdad lo lamento no sabia yo...- La sensei vovio a interrumpirme hablando, esta vez mas bien haciendome una petición disfrazada de orden.

-Naruto te sere honesta, veo a Hinata como mas que una Alumna, podría decir que es como la hija que nunca tuve y observarla siempre siendo silenciosa y guardando sus sentimientos me lastima, por esa razon recibiras una tarea al haberla lastimado, obviamente te disculparas con ella pero lo que te encargare para no castigarte en si no es eso, sabes perfectamente que después de estas vacaciones se hará un cambio de salón y procurare que ella este en tu mismo salón...lo que quiero es que estes con ella, que la apoyes, Hinata necesita de quien agarrarse...- Yo solteo un suspiro algo aturdido por tanta información, me sentía muy culpable era cierto pero había algo que no encajaba.

-Bien, pero ¿Por que yo? Acabo de insultarla de la peor forma y dudo que ella quiera que yo...- Kurenai sensei me volvio a interrumpir.

-Hinata es muy comprensiva y te perdonara al instante si eres sincero...ademas, creo que puedes ser buena influencia para ella y viceversa...- Yo enarque la ceja sin entender nada, ella solo hablo antes que yo cuestionara-...solo proporcionale compañia este año, hazme ese favor...-Yo me rasque el cuello nuevamente, un tanto incomodo por la petición ella me sonrió esta vez mas como una amiga y confidente que como una sensei- Si te sirve de consuelo Kakashi sensei me ha prometido sacarte dieces en Fisica y Hinata una vez que hable te ayudara a dominar las Matematicas...- Yo sonrei de medio lado entendiendo los incentivos, entonces hable mas seguro.

-¡Yup! ¡Entonces lo hare! Bueno adiós sensei y no se preocupe, no dire nada a nadie...- Dicho esto me vole hacia la salida de esa oficina y una vez fuera suspire dandome un golpe en la frente como si regañara por ser tan estúpido- ¡Que torpe!-

-Bueno eso no es algo que desconozca, aunque nos gustaria saber la razon esta vez...- Yo me sorprendí un poco, entorne la mirada y observe como Sasuke y Sakura me habían estado esperando a la salida, aunque en realidad lo mas seguro es que Sakura haya preferido salir por ahí con el teme, yo negue caminado con ellos a casa.

-Nada, que soy una bestia...-Ambos me miraron extrañados por la reaccion, yo solo negué riendo como un idiota para despreocuparlos- Es que, me he tirado el ramen encima y ahora tengo hambre, que pecado...- Ante eso Sasuke soltó un "Idiota" y Sakura rodo los ojos, yo me sentí un poco aliviado preguntandome por que demonios me deje enrollar en un problema de ese tipo, quizás por sentirme culpable, pero ¿Solo eso? No, para que aguantara ese calvario fueron las calificaciones lo que me impulso, por muy cruel que pareciese, claro mi complejo de culpa influia un poco pero no lo suficiente por su mismo, al verme tan pensativo Sakura insistió.

-Oye seguro estas bien, te veo raro, usualmente estarias dando gracias a dios que mañana sera el ultimo dia de clases...- Me sobresalto un poco y despues asentí haciendo fiesta.

-¡Valla que si! Al fin acaban las clases y comienzan las vacaciones...- Eso logro despreocuparme por un rato, por no decir que me hizo olvidar momentaneamente a esa tal Hinata o como se llame, solo espere que las cosas no fuesen tan complicadas como sonaban. Ese día llegue a mi casa y me di una buena ducha, despues lave mi uniforme y me dispuse a ver television preguntándome como debía disculparme mañana con aquella muchacha, para mas de uno estaba claro que yo no era lo que se podía decir precisamente una persona con tacto, y para mi siempre fue difícil disculparme, mas lo seria con una chica que no soltaba palabra para nada, una vez que lo pude analizar a fondo me di cuenta de lo terrible de mi situación, ¿Como podría comunicarme con alguien timido y retraido que no soltaba palabra? ¿Acaso ella hablaría solo por tratarse de mi?, yo no creo...yo no creo...

[+]

Al dia siguiente me desperté mas temprano de lo usual, después de todo era el ultimo día de clases antes de unas merecidas vacaciones y para no recibir un enorme discurso por parte de los profes es preferible no meterse en lios este día, me acerque a la cocina con un hambre tremenda recordando que no había comido nada el día anterior, lamentablemente solo encontre un ramen instantaneo y eso no satisfaceria mi hambre en estos momentos, lo comí de todas formas sin despreciar su exquisito sabor y me encamine a la escuela pasando primero por Sakura, ella me sonrio agradeciendo y ambos caminamos hacia la escuela, lo mas seguro es que nos encontrariamos con el teme de camino, dicho y echo así fue, una vez que esto sucedió Sakura se acerco a el y los tres caminamos hacia la escuela de forma acompasada.

Cuando llegamos a los salones y nos sentamos Kakashi sensei nos hecho un rollo del por que había llegado tarde, algo acerca de una anciana y su auto varado en medio de las Vegas o una idiotez de ese tipo, yo solo me dedique a mirar hacia la ventana con aburrimiento, casi todas las clases me las pase de esa forma, en el receso los chicos y yo fuimos a la cafeteria por comida, esto me recordó cierto evento desagradable en el cual me comporte como un tirano, suspire negando con la cabeza al entender que por un segundo me convertí en eso que tanto me atormentaba de chico, hize nota mental de ser mas controlado y no gritarle a nadie así nuevamente, estaba tan sumergido en mis ideas que no notaba las miradas ligeramente tintadas de preocupacion en Sakura y Sasuke, yo negué despreocupandolos y adopte mi cara alegre bien ensayada que parecio dejarlos mas satisfechos, echo esto ultimo no nos quedo mas que regresar al salon.

Ya casi saliendo de la cafetería sentí un jalón, demasiado débil, muy extremadamente débil, voltee instantáneamente hacia la mano que me había jalado y soltado en una milesima de segundo, pero no alcanze a ver a nadie, seguí caminando con Sakura y Sasuke preguntandome si había sido la tal Hinata, pero después deseche esa idea, no lo creía probable y si me jalo la mano ¿Por que soltarla? Decidí dejarlo pasar y atender mis clases, al final del día le pedí a Sakura y Sasuke se adelantaran para guardar unas cosas y de paso ultimar detalles que no me quedaron claros con Kurenai sensei, entre ellos como comunicarme con una chica que no hablaba, metí mis libros a la mochila y colgue esta en mi espalda, un sonoro rugido interno fue percibido por mis oídos y me toque el estomago en señal de hambre ( esto te pasa por no desayunar bien...), cuando me acerque a la puerta y la abrí para alcanzar a mis amigos me encontré con una escena extraña, en el suelo del desierto pasillo se encontraba la misma chica de ayer prácticamente inclinada ante mi con una exagerada reverencia de disculpas que me hizo sentir aun mas estúpido y culpable de lo que ya era, me rasque la nuca sin saber que hacer, se supone que yo no debía saber que ella no habla, así que decidí actuar lo mas natural posible.

-Ah...yo, no es necesario que...parate del suelo...- Admito que pensar en como hablarle sin que pareciese sospechoso y peor aun como entenderle me hacia balbucear, no soy bueno pensando demasiado las cosas, pero empezaría por lo primero- escucha respecto ayer, lamento haberte gritado, bueno estaba molesto y creo que me desquite contigo...- Ella levanto el rostro viendome con sorpresa y yo continué- lo que quiero decir es como...no te lo tomes como algo personal- Ella me miro muy fijamente con ojos agradecidos, yo la deje hacerlo unos segundos, después a falta de que decir decidí irme para no seguir en ese silencio sepulcral- ah, bueno... adiós-

Me voltee dispuesto a partir pero el mismo agarre de la cafetería me detuvo y tan pronto como lo hizo de forma suave me soltó, ella me hizo una seña para que me acercara con la mano, algo confundido yo obedecí, Hinata comenzó a rebuscar en su bolsa algo con expresión serena, yo espere pacientemente recordando el incentivo que me daría la sensei y que debía intentar ser amable por la forma en la cual le trate, finalmente ella se volteo con un paquete envuelto en las manos y me lo ofreció con la cabeza baja, yo lo tome aun mas confundido preguntandome de que se trataba, cuando lo tuve en mis manos y el olor llego a mi no pude evitar que mis tripas sonasen, rei un poco tocandome el estomago.

-Ah, gracias, creo que tengo hambre...- Lo abrí y tome una de las galletas que había ahí dentro, la devore casi completamente y le agradecí su ofrecimiento-... están buenas, gracias- Ella asintió de forma muy retraida dándome a entender que tendría un gran camino por delante para poder cambiarla, pero por algo se empezaba- ¿Quieres?- Ella negó con la cabeza bastante dandome entender su negativa, de alguna extraña forma entenderla no era tan complicado, suspire aliviado ante eso comiendo otra galleta, no tenia mucho que decir así que me saque cualquier cosa que se me ocurriera- ah, me las comere en casa, puedo llevar el recipiente a tu casa si tu...- Hinata negó nuevamente, yo la vi inseguro-¿...segura? Te lo traigo de regreso a clases entonces...- Esta vez ella asintió con la cabeza de forma tímida, yo ya no podia exprimirme pensando en mas cosas asi que decidi cortar el rollo- bueno, adios de nuevo y gracias...- Me voltee con el paquete en mis manos y camine a la salida muy lentamente, una extraña sensación me embargo, me voltee de una y note que ella me había estado observando, vi como Hinata escondió medio cuerpo detras de la pared, una vez descubierta asomo la cabeza de forma muy timida con una sonrisa a medias, yo sonrei ante el gesto y me despedí con la mano una ultima vez antes de partir definitivamente.

En el camino iba comiendo de sus galletas, eran realmente sabrosas, y las había echo de varios sabores, yo las deguste con lentitud ya que tenia bastante hambre, al llegar a mi casa aun me quedaban unas cuantas, me duche, prendí el televisor y me sente a ver mi programa favorito terminando de comerlas, fue entonces cuando encontré esa pequeña nota al fondo del recipiente.

_"Lo siento"_

No se por que pero sentí una especie de tristeza por lo que hice antes y al mismo tiempo cierta calidez que me hizo darle la razon a Kurenai sensei, ella no era mala para nada, era un excelente joven y tenia un corazon enorme para pedirme perdón aun cuando yo mismo la había humillado y gritado ayer, al leer sus disculpas una sola palabra paso por mi mente ( Linda) y esa era una definición perfecta para ella, apesar de lucir tan insipida, ser tan timida y tan rara Hinata tenia una personalidad bondadosa y eso incluso aunque no hablaba, entonces me pregunte como seria escuchar sus frases y como seria oir su voz, me pregunte el como esta sería ¿Suave o alegre? No podía definirlo pero me rete a mi mismo a lograr ese objetivo en particular y sonreí con decisión tomando la nota de Hinata la deje dentro del cajón de mi escritorio junto a la cama, aunque fuese algo tonto esas disculpas me hicieron el día, ya fuese por que nunca antes alguien se habia disculpado conmigo o por que Hinata lo hizo muy a su manera pero algo es seguro, esa nota me dio la determinación que necesitaba para llevar esta tarea a cabo (¡yup! Mi mision sera descubrir la voz de Hinata!)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola nuevamente, a decir verdad no esperaba una respuesta tan positiva a esta historia, pero supongo que las mejores historias son las que estan mas cercanas a nuestra naturaleza humana, tambien tengo otra idea en mente que publicare despues, mientras seguire con esta esperando que les guste.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertencen, todos ellos son propiedad del maestro Masashi Kishimoto-

**Por: Irazue Kira**

* * *

><p><strong>II. Capitulo 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Como perezoso que se me conoce no me desperté exactamente lo que podría decirse temprano este día, siendo lunes empeora mucho las cosas ya que podría jurar que tengo alergia a los lunes, bueno, dejandome de idioteces en este momento me encuentro realmente frustrado dado que falta media hora y aun no tengo nada listo, por lo mismo salí corriendo bastante agitado de mi casa con la playera desabotonada completamente, el cabello húmedo, la corbata dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón y sin mochila alguna, por suerte tenia una camisa debajo de la playera lo unico que me quedaba en ese momento era correr como descontrolado, una vez que llegue a las escaleras las subí como desalmado intentado llegar al menos con el grupo a mi salón, lamentablemente mi condición no era muy correcta y cai de bruces pegandome en la rodilla con un escalón, reprimí un grito lleno de dolor mientras cojeaba al tablón de anuncios donde estaban los nuevos grupos, naturalmente la ceremonia de inicio ya había acabado, solo podía tener la esperanza de que mi Sensei fuera comprensivo.<p>

Conforme iba subiendo al salon tambien me abrochaba los botones de la camisa, naturalmente no me dio tiempo de abrocharlos todos dejando uno abierto, tome la corbata y me hize un nudo bastante desgarbado apenas visible, mire mi reflejo en una ventana negando con la cabeza, no podía hacer nada tendría que entrar con el pelo aun humedo, lo unico que alcanze a robar del tablón fue una hoja y una pluma para no parecer tan despreocupado ante las clases, estando frente a la puerta del aula escuche algunos gritos que me hicieron sentir depresivo, seguro era un sensei enojon ( bueno al mal tiempo darle prisa...)

-Disculpe la tardanza...- Al ver a mi sensei enarque una ceja bastante desconcertado, y no se debía a su sonrisa deslumbrante si no a su extraña vestimenta y su cabello negro en corte de cazo, trague saliva sintiendome nervioso cuando el me inspecciono con esa sonrisa evaluativa en el rostro, mirando de reojo a mis compañeros note que al parecer no era el unico tan extrañado con aquel sujeto tan raro.

-Uhm...pero que atisbo de juventud tenemos aquí, puedo asegurar que la llama corre por todo tu ser, oh pero que veo, no traes mochila, se que es el primer día pero por mas grande que sea tu llama de la juventud deberías traer algo...- Yo sentí algo similar a la vergüenza ajena por ese tipo, no obstante eso no me reprimió de dar mi coartada al grupo en general y sobre todo al sensei sacando mi hoja, el bolígrafo adjunto a una actitud segura y resplandeciente.

-Resulta que tengo memoria fotografica sensei, ¡de veras!- Algunos rieron ante mi comentario sabiendo lo falsa que era esa atribución a mi mismo, por suerte el nuevo sensei era tan idiota que se lo trago enterito haciendo una pose de victoria, yo alivie suspirado.

-¡Naruto! La llama de la juventud arde en ti mas que en ningun otro estudiante mio, toma alguno de los asientos restantes en el fondo...- Yo asentí realmente menos tenso y busque caras familiares, lamentablemente no vi ni a Sakura ni a Sasuke, eso me hizo deprimirme un poco, el asiento que se me habían designado era el unico que quedaba libre, me senté sin prestar atención los demás y maldije un poco por estar tan apartado, usualmente me siento en el centro del salon junto a mis amigos pero bueno, no se puede hacer nada, entre la platica del sensei me tome mi tiempo para identificar a gente que conociese de antes, pude ver ahí a Sai, un chico que era igual a Sasuke pero mas insoportable, a Shikamaru quien ademas de ser compañero desde primaria era mi vecino, aunque casi no hablaba con el y a nadie mas que estuviese a la vista, suspire algo aburrido, el tener un sensei idiota y alivianado era una bendición pero estar con tan poca gente que conocía volvía las cosas aburridas, repentinamente voltee hacia quien ocupaba la esquina del salón, en el asiento que estaba junto a mi y me lleve una sorpresita de las grandes.

Era Hinata y al parecer estaba dormida sobre la banca de su escritorio, lo cual podría explicar por que no la vi cuando hice una inspección general con la mirada al salón, internamente no supe si eso mejoraba o dejaba igual mi situación, es decir, yo no hablaba con los demás por que ellos y yo no nos llevabamos mucho y no hablaba con Hinata por que...bueno, las conversaciones con ella no son muy profundas, suspire viendola adormecida y recorde algo importante ( no le he traido su recipiente, bueno...espero que no se acuerde) en todo caso ella no me lo pediría, no de forma literal, suspire mientras atendía al discurso estúpido de Gai sensei acerca de lo importante que es tener nuestra llama de la juventud bien avivada, desde la leña hasta sus cenizas y blah, blah ¡Ahora entiendo por que Hinata se quedo dormida! , lo que no entiendo del todo es por que se sento solita en la esquina mas alejada del salón, digo, ella puede ser muy agradable si te tomas la molestia de no ignorarla ( bueno tu tampoco pudiste dejar de ignorarla hasta que supiste que ella era "muda", por asi decirlo) mire al resto de mis compañeros unidos en grupitos hablando animadamente en voz baja, entonces mire a Hinata sintiendo algo de lastima ( pero Kurenai me dijo que no le dijese a nadie, y Hinata por si misma no lo diría...) entonces la cruda realidad llego a mi como un balde de agua fría y entendí la problemática cruel de mi compañera.

Por mas que se esforzase ella, todos e incluso yo mismo ignoramos a Hinata a lo largo del tiempo, y eso se debía a que era demasiado insípida y no lograba sobresalir de ninguna forma, fuera de eso la unica vez que interactue con ella antes de salir de vacaciones me cabreo y extraño que no me hablara como si se tomara el derecho de ignorarme, naturalmente con los demás seria la misma situación, todos se irían si ella no seguía una conversación o no atendía por lo menos un saludo y Hinata apesar de quererlo no podría detenerles de dejarle sola, fue entonces que sintiendo un dolor ajeno comprendí el gran dolor de Hinata, quizás la impotencia que ella sentía debía ser muy opresiva, suspire negando con la cabeza sin entender como alguien con tanto sufrimiento podía sonreir de vez en cuando, si recuerdo que ella me sonrió tímidamente detras de la pared antes de salir, suspire negando con la cabeza, por alguna razon ese tipo de soledad no me era del todo desconocida.

La hora del almuerzo llego y Gai sensei dejo el salon advirtiendo que regresaría, yo sentí mis tripas gruñir, vizualise un delicioso Ramen en mis labios y busque mi mochila con la mano pero nunca la encontre entonces recordé que la había olvidado sintiéndome algo frustrado ( genial ) mis compañeros siguieron saliendo del salón haciendo bastante barullo, yo no veía caso de salir si no iba a comer nada, solo me asome por la ventana para observar los otros salones y comprobar si Sasuke y Sakura chan quedaron en el mismo salón, lamentablemente no los vi por ningun lado lo que significaba ambos estaban en el piso de arriba, suspire apesadumbrado y me deje caer en mi asiento.

-Ah, no tiene caso...- Escuche una especie de gemido asustado que me recordó que no estaba solo en el salón, instantaneamente voltee hacia la persona que yo creía dormida, en efecto Hinata se había despertado con el ruido de todos al salir y yo remate las cosas dejándome caer molesto, la vi con sorpresa sin saber que decir, ella estaba roja, no solo de sus apenas tintadas mejillas si no de su frente la cual al parecer había adquirido la marca del escritorio, al darme cuenta de eso y su cara avergonzada mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, después en risas acompasadas hasta finalmente soltar una carcajada limpia, ella inclino la cara cambiando su expresión de forma preocupada, yo negue aun riendo- perdón, perdón. Ja ja , deberias ver tu frente, se te pego el escritorio...- De forma casi inmediata ella se toco la frente y subió la vista como si así de alguna forma pudiese lograr verse y arreglar el problema, yo rei un tanto mas ante eso- ¡Ja, ja! Eso no servira de nada...-

-Mmhh...- Aunque no fue una palabra sonó a una especie de lamento, Hinata se dejo la frente y vio a la banca algo entristecida, yo me mordí lengua impresionado por la facilidad con la cual se desanimaba, sin querer imaginarme donde adquirio esa falta de confianza tan impresionante, le hable con una sonrisa serena.

-Hey tranquila, solo estaba bromeando...- Ella me vio fijamente, algo seria con un ligero tinte de preocupación en el rostro, yo interprete eso como una pregunta y asentí- de veras, ni se te nota...- Ante eso Hinata suspiro mas tranquila y al parecer mas tranquila, aunque por alguna razon parecia tenerme miedo, considerando que puedo ser el primero que le habla en casi dos años no es de extrañar que se desequilibre, ¿No es asi? Yo le vi para cerciorarme, cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron ella se volteo completamente, yo la mire extrañado-¿...eres algo tímida verdad?- Me tape la boca maldiciendo mi estupidez, se me había salido un comentario de los malos, espere que Hinata se deprimiese otra vez, para mi sorpresa asintió con la cabeza baja, y una sonrisa muy leve, estaba jugando con sus dedos, yo suspire aliviado ( casi meto la pata...)

Un rugido proveniente de mi mismo me hizo tocarme el estomago que exigía alimento, Hinata al parecer se percato por que me vio ligeramente sonrosada y al parecer sorprendida, yo solo reí tratando de no verme tan hambriento.

-Ja, perdón, este chico es un monstruo...- Señale mi estomago tratando de bromear con la situación pero otro gruñido empeoro las cosas, yo rodé la vista maldiciendo mi anatomía-...tengo un poco de hambre, ¿tu no?- Ella asintió energeticamente, no se por que pero el brillo en sus ojos me dijo que había estado esperando este momento todo el día, Hinata rebusco en su mochila hasta que saco un recipiente bastante grande con comida, un obento, yo la vi algo incomodo sintiéndome extraño con tantas atenciones, ademas algo me dijo que era su forma de ser amistosa, me hizo sentir mal de nuevo que ella no pudiese hablar, por esa razon decido disfrutar al maximo sus esfuerzos-¿Para mi?- Hinata asintió con la cabeza baja y yo sonreí-...genial, me haz salvado la vida, Thank you Hinata...- En ese momento fui espectador de algo increible.

Hinata levanto solo un poco la cabeza viendome realmente feliz, yo diria casi radiante con una gran sonrisa tímida en su rostro y las mejillas coloreadas, por alguna razon me senti bien al saber que yo le estaba causando felicidad, me contagie de su sonrisa sincera, como si fuera su heroe o algo así, quizás por eso exagere un poco en mis alabanzas sobre su almuerzo, aunque no eran del todo inciertas.

-¡Delicioso! Jamas había probado algo mejor, creo que estoy en el paraiso...- Ella se tapo el rostro completamente avergonzada mientras negaba cosa que me incito a alabarla aun mas ( que graciosa...)- de veras, cocinas mejor que nadie, envidiaria a tu esposo o tus hijos...- Ella se destapo solo una parte de los ojos, yo aproveche para guiñarle el ojo de forma amistosa-...vamos, no seas tímida y come tambien que me siento mal de andar tragando solo...- en un principio intui que ella negaría bastante avergonzada pero para mi sorpresa tomo los palillos y comenzó a comer muy lentamente, yo disfrute del silencio y trate de ignorar su mirada sobre mi, suponiendo que era otra de sus rarezas. El silencio solo fue roto por el sonido de la puerta del salón abriendose, al principio pensé que mis compañeros de clase estaba regresando pero deseche esa idea al ver mi reloj y notar que era demasiado temprano aun para que eso hubiese ocurrido, entonces voltee a la puerta dudoso encontrandome con una visita bastante agradable, sonrei al ver su cabellera rosada- ¡Sakura chan!-

-Hola Naruto...- Yo me sorprendí un poco al verla tan depresiva, mire a su alrededor notando tambien que faltaba algo ( ¿Donde esta Sasuke teme?), ella se acerco dos pasos a mi y yo la cuestione lleno de curiosidad.

-¿Por que estas tan deprimida?- Ella suspiro nuevamente confirmando mis sospechas acerca de su depresión y me vio de forma aterradora, era una mezcla de aura asesina y hoyo negro de desesperanza que me hizo sentir abrumado.

-Que envidia...te odio, te odio...-Dicho esto me dio varios golpecitos en el pecho dejandome bastante confundido.

-¿Pero por que?-

-¡Por que eres un suertudo! Yo estoy sola en mi salón y fui la unica apartada de los tres, ademas estar con la cerda de Ino no es la mejor compañía y mi sensei es un fumador a morir...- Enarque una ceja bastante confundido y después de unos segundos entendí la situación de mi amiga, al parecer ella también había quedado apartada del grupo, lo cual quería decir que Sasuke había quedado en un salón diferente al de ella, yo sonreí de medio lado y le di unas palmaditas en la espalda hablandole de forma conciliadora.

-Ya, no es tan malo, si te sirve de consuelo yo tambien estoy solo...-Ante eso vino un arranque de energia en Sakura que me asusto un poco, al parecer se había puesto furiosa en solo un segundo y el salto que tuvo al gritarme obviamente me asustado haciendome retroceder dos pasos y temblar un poco.

-¡Ni hablar! Tu eres suertudo por que te toco en el mismo salón que Sasuke kun...- Yo me sorprendí un poco ante esa información, al recordar que llegue corriendo como desalmado y no note los detalles supuse que era posible que haya pasado por alto algo como eso, trate de tranquilizar a Sakura con una de mis sonrisas encantadoras.

-Ah, perdón es que llegue tarde y apenas vi en que salón había quedado corrí como loco para no ser reñido por mi sensei, ademas como no lo vi aquí pense que había quedado contigo...- Sakura paso del enojo al fingido llanto haciendome sentir muy confuso, vaya mujer mas emocional.

-Pues no fue así, le mande un mensaje para preguntarle por que no había venido y me contesto que estaba un poco enfermo...- Me enseño su celular con la respuesta de Sasuke y un emoticon de molestia, yo sonrei imaginandome la situación y ella lo guardo secandose una lagrima- pensaba visitarlo al final de las clases...- Apesar de imaginarme las posibles consecuencias no pude resistirme a hacer un comentario de ello, mas bien hable entre dientes.

-_Eso solo lo enfermara mas...- _Lo siguiente que sentí fue un dolor agudo en mi nuca y la cabeza baja, me toque el área afectada profiriendo un grito de dolor mientras sentía una lagrima lastimera salir de mi ojo derecho, me recorde a mi mismo que jamas debía bromear con Sakura si estaba inestable emocionalmente y me sobe la parte afectada con la esperanza de que eso disminuyera mi dolor.

-¡Baka! Eso no es verdad...- Sakura solto un bufido de irritación hacia mi y se volteo dandome la espalda bastante molesta, yo solo susurre un "lo siento" mientras la veia negando con la cabeza, en su afan por ver lo que fuese excepto a mi, noto a alguien cuya presencia no había vislumbrado antes, me miro algo sorprendida mientras señalaba a Hinata- ¿Quien es ella Naruto?- Yo maldije por lo bajo al darme cuenta de que me olvide de la existencia de Hinata en esa habitación por un segundo, algo temeroso voltee la mirada hacia ella esperando verla molesta, con la mirada baja o actitud entristecida pero para mi sorpresa no estaba así, parecia mas bien sorprendida. Hinata estaba sentada en la banca viendonos con ojos bien abiertos, su cara estaba oculta detrás de una carpeta apenas mostrando sus ojos y un poco de sus mejillas sonrosadas, al parecer estaba asustada de Sakura, yo sonreí ante eso ( se esta escondiendo del ogro). Sakura por su parte se acerco y al verla mejor sonrio enternecida- ¡Que monada!- Yo asentí sin perder tiempo en presentarlas como parte de mi plan para lograr que Hinata mostrase su voz al mundo.

-Si, ella es Hinata mi compañera de clases...- Hinata retrocedio un poco aun agobiada, Sakura solto un "Aww" ante eso y me vio sorprendida.

-¿¡Enserio! Pero si es adorable...- Hize una mueca de inconformidad ante la insinuación de Sakura diciendo que alguien como Hinata no podía congraciarse conmigo ni ser mi compañera, Hinata por su parte bajo la carpeta sonriendo muy tímidamente con las mejillas sonrosadas y jugando con su largo cabello como aceptando lo que Sakura decía, Sakura le sonrio cordialmente- Soy Sakura Haruno, amiga de Naruto...- Hinata hizo una pronunciada reverencia en contra pocision devolviendo le el saludo, mi amiga se sento enfrente- Oye no te había visto antes, ¿En que salón ibas ?- Hinata bajo la cabeza jugando con sus manos de forma impotente, fue entonces cuando yo intervine con una gran sonrisa para que Sakura no sospechase o al menos no hiciese preguntas ahí, no queria que la pobre Hinata se sintiese incomoda.

-¡Oy, Sakura chan!- Ella dejo su atención de Hinata un momento, lo cual agradecí. Mire mi reloj y para mi suerte no quedaba mucho- Faltan diez minutos para que acabe el receso, mejor sera que no te metas en problemas...- Ella asintió un tanto aturdida por la interrupción.

-Ah...si, tienes razon, bueno adios Hinata...- Hinata asintió despidiendose con la mano mucho menos incomoda que antes, una vez que Sakura dejo el salón yo suspire aliviado, cargar con mi nueva compañera era complicado pero tenia sus recompensas aparte de su compañía, me acerque a ella sonriendo y me senté donde estaba.

-Ah, ella es amiga de hace tiempo, es un poco quejica pero bastante agradable y creo que le caiste muy bien...- Ante ese simple comentario Hinata junto sus manos a la altura de su pecho, entrelazo sus dedos y me vio muy intensamente como si quisiese cerciorarse de lo que dije acerca de Sakura, yo sonreí de medio lado preguntándome por que Hinata tenia que ser tan adorable y ciertamente tener una historia tan triste, suspire sonriendo- bueno ella y Sasuke son dos amigos míos, seguro le agradas a Sasuke también, lo mas seguro es que el venga mañana, aunque es gruñon así que si no te habla solo dime y yo le daré un buen golpe...- Ella bajo la cabeza y asintió lentamente, algo preocupado la vi preguntandome si se había tomado ese " dime" literalmente, me acerque para disculparme pero al hacerlo note que se había puesto roja como un tomate, algo alarmado la cuestione.

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes fiebre o algo?- Hinata negó lentamente haciendo que me despreocupara un tanto, aunque lamentablemente con ese comentario murio la conversación y nacio el silencio, sinceramente no se me ocurria nada mas que decirle, mire mi reloj y note que era medio día de escuela apenas y yo ya me había acabado los temas de hoy, ademas aunque Hinata quisiese dudo que pudiese sacar un tema nuevo, suspire exprimiendome el cerebro mientras intentaba pensar en algo, sentí un jalón leve en mi camisa, otra vez fui soltado al instante, Mire a Hinata que tenia la cabeza baja-¿que sucede?- Ella me ofreció la comida restante, entonces yo entendí mas o menos lo queria comunicarme, aunque ya estaba bien lleno asi que negué con gentileza- No gracias, la verdad es que ya comi demasiado...- Ella asintió como si nada y guardo el obento, nuevamente el silencio se apodero de la habitación, hasta que vi caminando fuera del aula a Chouji, inmediatamente di un salto y el hizo lo mismo al verme.

-¡Oh, Naruto! Ya nos preguntábamos por que no estabas jugando...- Yo enarque una ceja sin entender a lo que el se referia, me envio una mirada extraña y Hinata se puso muy roja pero yo pase de ello.

-¿Como? ¿¡Estan jugando! Espera, diles que entrare en unos minutos...- Chouji asintió extrañado y yo di un salto con emoción, no es por nada pero tengo mejores cosas que estar en clases todo el día, voltee hacia Hinata y le explique la situación para que no sintiera mal- ¡Oy, Hinata! Voy a jugar con mis amigos, nos vemos mañana...- Me pirre de ahí sin siquira ver su expresión antes de irme, lleno de la emoción por el juego llegue apenas unos minutos después y comenze a organizarme con los chicos, Chouji se me acerco curioso.

-¿Oye no te importo dejar sola a tu novia?- Yo negue sonriendo.

-No no es mi novia y ella...bueno no le pasara nada por quedarse sola...- Eso ultimo lo dije mas inseguro, es cierto que nadie moria por estar solo pero Hinata podía ser un caso especial, de todos modos no puedo estar todo el día con ella, eso seria asfixiante, decidí despreocuparme de eso y seguir jugando como si nada con los chicos, lo bueno de juegos como el futball es que fueses o no amigo de los que jugaban siempre aceptabas a otro en el equipo, era algo que unia al mundo. Nuestro partido quedo empatado por un cero-cero, yo supuse que no estaba tan mal, lo unico malo es que había durado hasta la noche, debían ser las ocho y ya tenia hambre, negue con la cabeza mientras tocaba mi estomago y tome una decisión, aprovechando que no tenia la mochila conmigo iria con Teuchi bachan para que me diera un ramen gratis, aunque quedaba al lado contrario de mi casa en dirección a la izquierda por la salida de la escuela no me importaba, ya de regreso me sentiría mejor.

El ramen como siempre estuvo delicioso, de regreso a mi casa me di cuenta de que eran casi las dos de la madrugada (mierda, se me fue el tiempo...) Yo negué con la cabeza, cuando se trataba de Ramen, un buen amigo del pasado y muchas anecdotas por contar el tiempo se me iba volando, camine a mi casa viendo la noche en realidad oscurecida por las nubes que cubrían la luna, suspire algo cansado imaginando el día de mañana, seguramente llegaría tarde de nuevo y blah, blah, pero con el nuevo sensei de quien por cierto ignoro el nombre no creo que me pase nada malo, de regreso tenia que cruzar por el frente de la escuela caminando, por eso de que el Ramen estaba mas alejado de mi casa, lo único malo es que en esa zona tan oscura apenas iluminaban dos faroles en cada esquina, junto a estos había bancas y telefonos, no es que me diese miedo la oscuridad pero no solía ser recomendable estar solo tan noche en la calle, sobre todo en esta epoca.

Casi terminando de cruzar en la otra esquina de la escuela donde doblaba hacia mi casa note algo realmente desconcertador, era una persona echa bolita en una de las bancas, al parecer dormida, al principio crei que era algún vagabundo pero al acercarme mas la sorpresa se adueño de mi rapidamente junto a su cruel compañera la incredulidad ( ¿¡Hinata! ), en efecto una vez mas cerca de la silueta pude identificar sus cabellos azulados, al parecer se había puesto así para no tener frio, yo me pregunte por que endemoniada razon estaba ahi tan tarde en la noche, me acerque a ella muy intrigado esperando que mis sospechas no fuesen ciertas.

-Hey...hinata...- A la mera mención de su nombre ella despertó en un sobresalto bastante temerosa, al verme su cara enrojecio, yo la mire extrañado mientras ella se sentaba y me daba la espalda, en realidad no me importo eso pero me gustaría saber por que esta sola de nuevo y sobre todo a esas altas horas de la noche- ¿Oye que haces aqui a esta hora?- Ella me miro de forma incomoda y yo me di al papel de adivinador- ¿Estas esperando a alguien?- Ante eso ella asintió con expresión realmente triste que casi me dolio de solo verla, yo le hable mas suavecito como si temiese lastimarla con las preguntas- ¿Tu novio?- Ella negó y yo di con la segunda opcion mas factible- ¿Quizas alguien iba a venir a recogerte?- Ella asintió muy lentamente y yo le vi con tristeza- Bueno es algo tarde para que vengan por ti...- Hinata asintió nuevamente y me sentí demasiado feliz en comparacion con ella, sus ojos estaban tan tristes y afligidos, reflejaban tanta soledad que me dije a mi mismo golpearía al primero de sus familiares que le haya echo algo, ahora entiendo por que Kurenai sensei la quiere como una hija, es imposible no congraciarse con ella una vez que le conoces, yo le sonrei con indulgencia que no conocia.

-Tranquila no pasa nada Hinata, te puedo acompañar a tu casa...- Ella nego fervientemente y yo subí una ceja pensado por un momento que le desagradaba mi compañia, despues negué al verla jugar con sus dedos de forma extraña, quizas solo no quería ser una molestia- En serio no es molestia, solo dime en que dirección queda...- Ella parecio dudarlo viendo al suelo de forma indecisa, yo le hable cantadito pero bastante impaciente- Hinata, no me voy a quedar toda la noche esperándote...- Finalmente se paro y acomodo su falda antes de caminar junto a mi adelantada solo por un paso, lo que me extraño un poco, ¿Si se sabia el camino por que no regreso antes? Decidí sacar a relucir mis sospechas del por que- ¿Hinata, tu no regresaste a casa por que te da miedo ir a sola hasta alla...?- Vi como Hinata apretaba su maleta fuertemente y después de un minuto asentía, conforme iba preguntandome como es que había acabado sola en la escuela mas me enfurecia, no quería ni pensar que su padre o alguien mas le dijese que esperara ahí hasta que llegaran por ella y eso nunca ocurrió, aunque fuese lo mas probable, tampoco iba a preguntárselo dado que no queria lastimarla, mire a Hinata y suspire sintiendo otro poco de lastima ( ¿Por que su familia la odiara tanto?)

Mientras mas me imaginaba las razones mas me dolía la cabeza, quizás por que no encontraba de donde, ¡Si Hinata es un pan de dios! Me es imposible creer que ella merezca ser tratada tan mal por su propia familia, incluso de mi lo entiendo, dado que no fui muy tranquilo en el pasado..ni ahora, pero con Hinata todo parecia una injusticia horrible y estoy seguro de que cualquiera que se tomara apenas dos segundos en comprenderlo pensaria lo mismo que yo. Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta donde estaba la casa de Hinata, Sorpresivamente no estaba muy apartada de la mia, solo unas calles adelante, cerca de una intersección donde había una gasolineria, una vez que estuve fuera de casa ella se volteo hacia mi e hizo una reverencia en agradecimiento, yo la mire curioso.

-No tienes por que ser tan formal, no voy a teñirte ni nada...- Ella asintió y se metio lentamente a su casa, yo me voltee de una dispuesto a irme a mi casa de una vez pero otra vez me sentí ligeramente observado, al voltear note que la cortina de su casa se cerro pero después dejo ver dos pequeños ojos aperlados, brillantes en la oscuridad, apesar de sentirme nervioso por esa actitud sonrei despidiéndome, después sentí un escalofrió recorriendome la espalda ( eso fue extraño), probe de olvidarme del asunto y caminar hacia mi casa para un merecido descanso, me pican los ojos y realmente necesito dormir, solo espero que mañana sea un día menos complicado que este...

[+]

Cuando me levante este día lo menos que espere fue encontrarme con el teme de camino a la escuela, no por que no hayamos caminado juntos antes si no por que yo me levante dos horas mas tarde de lo usual y el suele levantarse temprano, ahora que lo pienso se ve cansado y quizas sigue algo enfermo, cuando nos encontramos lo puse al día de las cosas importantes que ocurrieron ayer, después de mi relato el me vio fastidiado y con los brazos cruzados.

-Entonces dices que estamos completamente solos en el salón...- Yo asentí bastante seguro, aunque después recordé algo.

-Bueno, esta Shikamaru, ese chico que se parece a ti y otros pero nunca me lleve con ellos, Sai es muy fastidioso y Shikamaru es muy "problematico"- Ante Sasuke rodo los ojos soltando un bostezo.

-Shikamaru no es problematico, es solo que tu eres muy estúpido para entenderle...- Yo le vi ofendido ante eso.

-¡Oye! Ni si quiera por que te estoy contando lo interesante de ayer...- el negó y después hablo con desgana mientras subiamos los escalones de la escuela, si se preguntan por que no estoy corriendo como desalmado esta vez es por que los profes nunca se quejan de Sasuke y si entro al mismo tiempo con el no pueden hacer lo mismo conmigo para no ser imparciales.

-En cuanto Sakura no puedo sentirme mas aliviado...- Yo le vi bastante confundido y el me lo aclaro exasperado- escucha Sakura no es tan mala pero es muy empalagosa y atosigante, sera mejor si solo la vemos cuando regresemos de la escuela...- Yo asentí sin ton ni son pero después le vi severamente.

-No dejes que Sakura chan escuche eso o llorara...- No se por que su cara de arrogante insoportable no me sorprendió, como si se regordeara de ser importante para ella pero al mismo tiempo de poder manejarla, y eso que era su amiga, aveces la personalidad de Sasuke me cabrea.

-Que mas da no creo que las cosas cambien mucho...- Yo negué con la cabeza preguntandome si algun día seria menos pesado, bueno al menos conmigo demuestra su verdadero ser, con Sakura aveces, los demás solo lo conocen como Sasuke el chico guay y misterioso que todas quieren conocer, hablando de gente guay...me dio mucha gracia ver el espanto que sufrio mi amigo cuando se presento ante nuestro sensei de cejas enormes, probé de aguantar la risa ante su escalofrió cuando menciono su intensa llamarada de la juventud, aunque no lo culpo Gai sensei puede hasta inmutar a una roca, el nos indico que nos sentaramos donde encontrasemos lugar, yo casi por instinto fui a donde Hinata y efectivamente otra vez estaba sola en la esquina sin nadie a su alrededor, le sonrei tristemente y me sente a su lado Sasuke la miro unos segundos algo extraño y después se sentó frente a ella, para mi sorpresa ambos se miraban como inspeccionando cada detalle de un especimen extraño, en el primer instante de silencio yo aproveche para presentarlos.

-Ah Hinata mira, el es mi amigo Sasuke Uchiha Sasuke ella es...- El me interrumpio viendola fijo con la mirada enarcada.

-¿Hinata Hyugga?- Admito que me sorprendió en sobremanera que Sasuke la conociera, o al menos su nombre completo, lo que me sorprendio mas es que ella asintió repentinamente triste y asustada, yo fruncí el ceño bastante confundido mientras intentaba comprender ( Uhm...¿Sasuke teme de donde la conocerá?)

-¿La conoces?- Se que fue una pregunta algo tonta pero al menos respondió mis dudas, ellos ya habían roto toda atención en el otro, ahora Sasuke me veia a mi con aburrimiento y ella se miraba nerviosa.

-Indirectamente supongo...-Yo enarque una ceja y el rodo los ojos- Sabes que Itachi es quien heredara la empresa de mis padres y en una ocasión me hablo de los Hyugga que son nuestra empresa aliada, con ellos tenemos muchos negocios y vicerversa, en fin me enseño una foto de ella y me dijo su nombre, si no me equivoco tu eres la hija mayor ¿no es así?- Dicho esto Sasuke volteo a ver a Hinata y la señalo con el dedo, ella se escondio detras de mi brazo y despues asintió con timidez generando una sonrisa burlona en Sasuke, yo le vi severo dandole a entender que no se atreviera a decir nada, obviamente no me hizo caso- Awww, que pasa Naruto, ¿ahora eres niñera en tu tiempo libre?-

-¡Seras cabrón!- Sasuke y yo comenzamos molestarnos, entre golpes e insultos de relajo no me di cuenta de la expresión en el rostro de Hinata como si se sintiese mal o incomoda, deje a Sasuke por un momento viendola con preocupación y después le vi a el con reproche mientras le susurraba al oido bastante molesto- _¡Mira lo que haz echo!-_

_-¡Solo estaba bromeando, yo que iba a saber que era tan sensible...!-_ Negué con la cabeza, despues de todo yo también tuve el mismo error cuando conocí a Hinata así que le hable serio, ella parecía absorta y triste en su mundo.

-Da igual, algo me costo aprender es que no debes bromear así con ella, tu eres mas perceptivo que yo así que entenderas las razones...- El me vio ceñudo un momento, pero no se disculpo al instante, espero casi todo el dia si no es que todo hasta el final de las clases, Hinata estuvo triste un buen tiempo, sobre todo cuando yo me acercaba a ella, por alguna extraña razon se alejaba como si no quisiese que la viesen con migo, aveces de verdad no la entiendo, finalmente el teme hizo lo que debía justo antes de salir.

-Oye tu Hyugga...-Ella volteo confundida hacia el y Sasuke se aclaro la garganta, se perfectamente que le cuesta mucho disculparse así que al hacerlo esta vez no me burlare, Hinata parecía confundida, pero a Sasuke le importo un comino y prosiguio con lo suyo- no te tomes enserio lo que dije en la mañana, en realidad solo estaba molestando a Naruto, no tengo nada contigo...- Yo rode los ojos, aunque no era una disculpa en palabras lo era en intención y al parecer Hinata se dio cuenta por que asintió con expresion serena, Sasuke también asintió con la cabeza como en una especie de despedida respetuosa y me miro fijo, yo negué con la cabeza.

-Ah ve saliendo, tengo que hablar con Hinata...-El asintió como si nada, cuando voltee vi que Hinata se habia acorralado a la pared negando con la cabeza, yo subi una ceja extrañado- ¿Que pasa?- Ella bajo la mirada y yo me sorprendí mucho al verla casi llorando, recorde todo lo que echo ese día para ver si la ofendí de alguna forma hasta que llegue al punto en el cual Sasuke dijo que yo era niñera de ella, fruncí el ceño fastidiado (¡ese idiota!)- espero que no se deba al comentario de Sasuke teme...- Ella me rehuyo la vista confirmando mis sospechas, yo solo sonrei- Venga no seas tan literal, nosotros solemos decir muchas estupideces todo el tiempo y se nos puede colar tu nombre de vez en cuando, pero no nos desagradas, al contrario incluso pudiste agradarle al teme...- Ella me vio dudosa cogiendo mi manga como con Sakura yo sonrei para darle confianza en mis palabras- ¡y a mi también, por supuesto!-

Entonces otra cosa extraña de esas que no se explicar sucedieron, Hinata me sonrio esta vez de forma mas radiante que la anterior con las mejillas tinteadas de rosa, por primera vez la vi haciendo eso sin extrañarme del todo, quizas se sentía alagada, después mire sus ojos que me observaban intensamente con un claro resplandor en ellos, y cuando me despedí de ella en la salida de la escuela, al encontrarme con su mirada que me observaba mientras partía como siempre lo hacia no me extrañe algo acostumbrado, ella se escondio como usualmente para después asomarse con una sonrisa y yo la salude con la mano sonriendo le tranquilo, después de perderme de la vista con ella baje la mano y mire a la misma sonriendo todo el tiempo, Sasuke me observo durante un largo rato con expresión incredula, finalmente rompio el silencio.

-Veo que le caes muy bien...- Yo asentí sonriendo bastante alegre.

-Sabes teme, yo soy como su heroe, siempre que Hinata me ve lo hace con mucha ilusión, seguramente me admira de amontones y eso me hace sentir bien, es como cuando vez a tu estrella favorita en la tele...- Yo espere que el contestara afirmativamente conmigo pero me lleve un chasco al notar que como siempre me contradecia, se golpeo la frente mientras soltaba un sonidito fastidiado.

-Ah baka, no entendiste nada...-

-¡ah! ¿¡Por que no! -

-Olvidalo, solo sigue la rutina...-

-¡Teme no me ignores!- No tenia caso el solo decia "olvidalo" una y otra vez, no logro entender como el pretende entender mas que yo si yo soy el unico que sabe el secreto de Hinata y quien mas la conoce, exacto soy quien mas la conoce por lo tanto las ideas del teme no tiene fundamento, para mi soy el gran heroe de Hinata, eso nadie iba a cambiarlo, aunque suene tonto conforme mas pasaba mas ganas tenia de escucharla hablar, me imaginaba las alabanzas que daria a mi gran persona, sonrei ante eso con fanfarroneria, vi la espalda del teme y asentí aun mas lleno de ferviente decisión ( ¡Bien Hinata, lograre que hables y se lo demostrare a todos! ¡Sere un heroe para ti!)

* * *

><p>Hola, si se preguntan si Naruto ya siente algo yo podria decir que es mas empatico y que aparte de eso le agrada la idea de acaparar la atencion dado que es vanidoso (risas), basandome en los conceptos de Kishimoto Naruto no esta para nada acostumbrado al amor por eso a las muestras de este le da la vuelta y lo mismo sera aquí, Sasuke se da cuenta por que es mas agudo de pensamiento, obviamente y Hinata, bueno ella se da cuenta de su enamoramiento en el proximo episodio, yo les manifestare el como siempre hablando en primera persona con Naruto y puede que les agrade el proximo cap, ahi empezara la verdadera atraccion por ahora solo es amistad pura, bueno por ahora cortare el rollo de escritora, espero sus reviews y gracias por la lectura, adios.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento si el capitulo pasaso tardo en subirse pero habia problemas tecnicos con Fanfiction, en fin, tambien cambie el nombre de la historia, cuestiones religiosas ( risas) espero que esta continuación les guste, como lo prometí aquí empieza la mutua atracción aunque sea en un nivel mínimo, espero que les agrade la lectura y me complazcan con sus reviews, al fin y al cabo el teclado no muerde.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son creacion de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Por : Irazue Zira**

* * *

><p><strong>III. Capitulo 3<strong>

* * *

><p>Después de las riñas y la molestia siempre nos llega el momento de calmarnos y de entender...<p>

-¡Aggh! ¡Repiteme por que me sucede esto!-

-Quiza por que no estudias lo suficiente o por que tu coeficiente intelectual murio desde el momento en el que decidiste estudiar algo...- Yo negué y renegué tres veces mientras me jalaba el pelo en un amago de disminuir mi frustración, es increíble que tenga tan mal comienzo desde el inicio del segundo semestre apesar de haber estudiado...algo...no mucho. Igual eso no me importaba, ahora sabia que debía esforzarme en el proximo examen o me llevaría mas de tres materias a regularización y esa pesadilla de clases extra escolares no la pensaba repetir jamas, pase de Sasuke quien en lugar de ayudarme me perjudicaba con sus comentarios hirientes y voltee aun lado viendo de reojo la boleta de Hinata, obviamente no alcanze a averiguar sus notas de lejos por lo cual ella noto mi insistente mirada a su hoja, yo cerre un ojo con fastidio y le hable bajito.

-¡Oy, Hinata!, ¿Como te fue a ti?- Hinata me mostro la boleta con una sonrisita tímida a lo que yo algo asombrado la arrebate de sus manos con delicadeza e inspeccione las calificaciones sin creerlo.

-¡Diez en todas las asignaturas exceptuando educacion fisica!, casi igual que ese bastardo de Shikamaru...- Regrese la boleta a su dueña y mire la mía que era bastante similar solo que sin varios "unos" que acompañaban usualmente a los dieces dejando solo el cero, suspire apesadumbrado dejando caer mis hombros- Ciertamente no se que pasa conmigo...-

-Yo tengo una teoría...- Mire a Sasuke quien estaba recargado en su silla con irritación, lo ignore viendole algo enfadado.

-No quiero oirla, se que si me esfuerzo saldre adelante, ¿A que si Hinata?- Yo pose mi mirada en ella de forma fija y la chica asintio fervientemente, casi zafando su cabeza por el esfuerzo aplicado para responder, ante eso sonreí con autosuficiencia viendo al teme de forma retadora- Lo ves, Hinata piensa que...-

-Hinata te daría la razon aun cuando dijeses que un cerdo puede volar...- Yo abrí la boca para resongar pero una parte de mi no me permitió hacerlo dado que el bastardo en cierta forma tenia razon, por que Hinata era demasiado dulce y demasiado buena, al punto de no poder negar algo que otro dijese para no perjudicarlo, mire de reojo a la tímida y rara chica que se había puesto muy nerviosa jugando con sus manos de modo frustrado, después dirigí mi vista Sasuke quien me retaba a contradecirle con la mirada, no me quedo mas que cruzarme de brazos y resignarme a la realidad.

-Touché...- De mis labios salio esa palabra francesa para admitir mi derrota ante su agíl argumento, Sasuke se mostro complacido al saber que tenia razon y yo por mi parte le reste importancia al asunto, después de ese paréntesis en el día a mediados de Marzo no me quedo mas que atender las clases, me declaro culpable enteramente, después de todo me confié teniendo como profesor a Gai sensei ( así se llama el vejete cejon) y descuide muchas clases para jugar Foot ball con mis amigos, podía decirse que solo iba a las clases por el juego y los almuerzos, obviamente mis calificaciones bajaron por lo sucedido, aunque ahora procuraria atender todas las clases posibles.

Justo antes del almuerzo atendimos a la clase de Iriuka sensei, finalizando como siempre nos acomodamos en las bancas de forma relajados mientras los compañeros salían del salón, ¿Por que no salimos nosotros? Bueno, Sasuke y Hinata son dos lapas cerradas, uno por antisocial y la otra por problemas personales, y yo ya no tenia la necesidad de ir por un almuerzo ahora que Hinata me traía todos los días, cosas que internamente le agradece mi corazón y mi bolsillo, la otra parte es que estando en el salón Sakura chan nos encuentra mas rápido los días que decide visitarnos o los que puede, yo me estire en el asiento mientras daba un bostezo largo y me acomodaba, Hinata ya había sacado el almuerzo, mire a Sasuke de reojo.

-¿Hey vas a comer de nuestro almuerzo?- Sasuke suspiro con semblante fastidiado.

-No esta vez, Sakura me ha traído algo de casa y si no lo como llorara como una hora, seria insoportable...- Yo asentí sabiendo a lo que se refería, Sakura chan seguramente era la mujer mas emocional y llorona que ambos conociamos, cuando se trataba de ella era mejor darle razon, ademas Sasuke aceptaba solo por que decía que hacerlo significaba un gran progreso en comparación con el semestre pasado cuando debía soportarla todo el tiempo, yo estaba un poco en desacuerdo pero no lo mostraba, me voltee y empece a comer del almuerzo de Hinata con pereza, ella solo callaba, últimamente se comportaba de la manera mas extraña posible, incluso me hacia sentir que en lugar de avanzar estabamos retrocediendo, aveces era mas retraida y tímida que antes rehuyendo mi mirada o escondiendose incluso de mi, cosa que no sucedía anteriormente, cuando le preguntaba a Sasuke que pensaba de la situación me decia que yo era peligrosamente estúpido y que no le interesaba en lo absoluto, eso me hacia cabrear pero también abría mis sensores de curiosidad bastante, aunque solía pasarse el efecto rápidamente.

Al haber estado perdido en mis pensamientos no me percate de otra de sus insistentes miradas hasta que estas practicamente brillaban por si mismas, mastique lo que tenia en la boca y enarque una ceja dudoso, después de todo cuando Hinata me miraba fijamente es por que quería algo o por la otra razon que no entiendo.

-¿Que sucede?- Ante eso Hinata me vio insegura mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban - Llevas dos minutos viendome, ¿necesitas algo...?- Ella negó fuertemente y después me dio la espalda solo volteando de vez en cuando, yo subí una ceja bastante extrañado regresando a mis sospechas del por que retrocedíamos en vez de avanzar, mire a Sasuke pidiendo ayuda con la mirada pero el se encontraba muy ocupado eligiendo una pista de musica en su iPod, regrese mi vista a Hinata quien aun me veia de reojo, estuve apunto de insistir en que me dijera cual era su necesidad pero una voz alegrona nos interrumpió.

-¡Hola chicos!- Ambos volteamos hacia nuestra compañera pelirrosada del salón en el piso superior, Hinata le devolvió el saludo con la mano y Sakura sonrió ante eso, en cierta forma mi compañera y el teme saben que Hinata no puede hablar, no saben el por que y tampoco me lo han cuestionado, quizas por que no crean que yo lo sepa o no le importe del todo, el caso es que me sienta bien saber que ellos la aceptan como es y no ponen trabas en la amistad que empieza a formarse entre ellos, eso me recuerda también por que son mis mejores amigos.

Contrario a lo que yo imagine Sakura no se fue directamente con Sasuke si no que le dejo el almuerzo en la banca y después regreso a hablar con nosotros, esto obviamente me desconcerto dado que ella siempre suele pegarse al teme como una lapa, incluso pude ver en los ojos de Hinata cierta sorpresa ante su acción lo cual quiere decir que ella ya había notado la profunda atracción que mi amiga siente hacia el teme, este por otra parte solo se limito a ver la caja de almuerzo con parsimonia antes de abrirla y empezar a comer sin quitarse la musica si quiera, una vez mas cerca ella me hablo bastante confidente, lo cual quiere decir que tiene algo entre manos.

-Naruto adivina que, hay una chica en mi salon muy interesada en salir contigo...- Quizas es la costumbre o que esto me suceda muy amenudo pero no me emocione demasiado al escuchar eso, es mas, incluso hable algo desganado.

-Dejame adivinar, quieres que salga con ella en una cita doble contigo y el teme...- Sakura me miro suplicante a lo que yo me rasque la cabeza algo indispuesto, generalmente esas citas arregladas con Sakura siempre son iguales, Sakura y yo llegamos temprano esperando a que lleguen las otras dos partes de la cita, después llega la chica que Sakura eligió para mi, ya sea linda, bonita, fea o mala unos minutos después llega el teme fastidiado diciendo que el no quería nada de eso, ambos se pelean y se va cada quien por su lado, después yo y la otra chica nos quedamos solos y ella dice algo como " Creo que seria mejor otro dia" a lo que yo siempre decia " Vale" y me iba detras de uno de mis amigos dependiendo de quien fuese el mas necesitado, generalmente siempre era Sakura a quien seguía, así que ese tipo de citas se habían vuelto demasiado fastidiosas, pero mi amiga era insistente.

-Vamos es una chica en verdad bonita y muy amable...- Yo suspire reciticente, en realidad no tenia ganas para algo así y apesar de querer en cierta forma ayudar a mi amiga, Sakura siempre terminaba lastimada o llorando por lo cual yo me preguntaba si en realidad le hacia un beneficio con esos planes, mire a Hinata de reojo como pidiendo su opinión con la mirada pero ella parecía absorta en sus manos con una seblante decaido, enarque una ceja ante eso y después negue, ya me encargaría de subirle el humor cuando resolviera primero el problema con Sakura.

-No lo se, en realidad tenia pensando hacer algo importante el sábado, ademas Sasuke no parece muy animado...- Sakura abrió la boca para replicar aunque en realidad ya me lo venia venir, al final terminaría convenciendome asi que...- AH, Ok, ok, ok, solo dime cuando y donde...- Ante eso ella me sonrió aliviada y anoto una dirección en la hoja ademas de otros datos pertinentes para que nos encontraramos el sabado, una vez que termino con ello se dirigió hacia Sasuke para terminar de darle el almuerzo y hablar acerca del plan del sabado, yo suspire una vez mas mientras veia los datos en mi mano, odio caer en estos enredos- Ah que fastidio, ¿a que si Hinata?- Voltee hacia ella pero encontré que su mirada se hallaba ligeramente ausente y entristecida, entonces trague saliva ( olvide que se puso rara, sera algo familiar...)

Pense en varias formas de intentar animarla pero para ello primero debía conocer que le afligía y ¿como iba a saberlo yo?, no podía preguntarle que le pasaba o exigirle que me lo dijese por dos razones, la primera era que Hinata no me lo podría decir literalmente y la segunda es que aunque pudiese aunque sea escribirlo estoy seguro de que no lo haría, así son las mujeres, siempre se guardan sus problemas emocionales haciendose mas daño y de paso amargandole la tarde a uno, frunci el ceño y me acerque a ella, probe de ayudarla de forma menos directa.

-Oye, ¿Por que la cara larga? No fue algo que dije, ¿o si?- Ante eso ella nego sin verme a los ojos un segundo con lo cual supe perfectamente que me estaba mintiendo, simplemente era muy obvio pero, ¿que mas podía hacer? Obligarla a hablar no estaba entre mis opciones y empiezo a desesperarme así que lo mejor seria animarla de todas formas- Hey Hinata...- Ella volteo a mirarme por un segundo y yo le sonreí de forma resplandeciente atrayendo así mas su atencion-...no se que hizo pero de todas formas sonríe para mi- Ella por un momento pareció aturdida pero después de dos leves segundos sonrio un poquito, no radiante, no realmente feliz pero si llena de indulgencia, ante eso me sentí mas tranquilo conmigo mismo, me siento culpable por alguna extraña razon aunque no sea completamente seguro que yo hize algo, una especie de suspiro me distrajo de Hinata volteando hacia Sasuke, Sakura había desaparecido misteriosamente.

-Que idiotas...- Debido a la costumbre casi siempre que alguien cerca de mi dice esa palabra siento que me la dirige, sobre todo si se trata de Sakura o Sasuke, yo fruncí bastante el ceño mientras me paraba de un salto con intención de hacer bronca, sin embargo la mano de Hinata tomando la mía propia como si quisiese evitar enfrentamientos me detuvo, yo la vi un segundo para después regresar mi mirada a ese Uchiha arrogante y hablarle bastante enfadado, Hinata siguio tomando mi mano como si quisiese estar preparada para detener otro salto.

-¡Habla por ti teme! ¿Como te atraves a decir que Hinata y yo somos idiotas?- El enarco una ceja extrañado y después aclaro las cosas como si en realidad no hubiese dicho nada ofensivo.

-No hablo acerca de Hinata, me refiero a Sakura y a ti por supuesto...- Ante eso yo le vi confundido para entender solo dos segundos después.

-Ah, con era eso...- Realmente me quito la molestia saber que era algo que yo mismo me había buscado, de esa forma acepto la responsabilidad de mis actos, sin embargo al no ser culpable suelo saltar como una chispa, quizás se deba a que soy muy impulsivo, no lo se. Sasuke se limito a asentir y yo le aclare las cosas- estas claramente irritado por que acepte salir con su amiga para que ella estuviese contigo pero tienes que entender que Sakura...- Me detuve al ver que rodaba los ojos como si no pudiese creer algo, Sorpresivamente comenze a sentir mi mano un tanto mas fría debido a que Hinata la había soltado de su agarradura, se lo cuestione con la mirada pero no tuve tiempo de descifrar su respuesta ya que Sasuke me volvió a hablar.

-Ah...eres tan estúpido, obviamente no entiendes a que me estoy refiriendo pero no te esfuerzes, no pienso explicártelo...- Yo abrí la boca para responder pero antes de eso me gano la duda, por alguna extraña razon me vuelvo a sentir culpable, mire a Hinata buscando apoyo pero ella otra vez tenia la mirada perdida, subí una ceja extrañado ante eso y guarde silencio durante lo que resto de ese día. En el mismo cada vez que hablaba con Hinata esta se mostraba con una sonrisa entristecida y Sasuke solo negaba con la cabeza, yo empezaba a hartarme de esta situación, necesitaba saber que habia echo mal y necesitaba saberlo ya mismo.

Cuando llego la hora de la salida Hinata se pirro del salón con sus cosas sin hacer esa usual despedida que siempre solía darnos, algo me decía que tenia prisa por salir de ahi, yo aproveche que estabamos solos he hice tiempo, usualmente Sasuke era quien siempre salia al ultimo junto a mi y aveces Hinata, por lo cual iba a provechar que estabamos solos para que me contestase unas preguntas, una vez que verifique no había nadie mas me acerque a su escritorio en el cual el aun estaba sentado guardando anotaciones, azote mis manos contra este para llamar su atención y le hable bien fuerte y claro a lo que el se quito los audífonos.

-¡Dime que he hecho!- El parpadeo dos veces extrañado y yo le jale de la camisa molesto- ustedes dos saben que yo hice algo malo, no se cuando, no se como no se por que, pero se que lo hice y ¡mi conciencia me esta carcomiendo por dentro! Así que sera mejor que empiezes a soltar palabra...- Sasuke me miro serio y se solto de mi agarre para después acomodarse la camisa con irritación, yo le espere dispuesto a irme con respuestas ese día, después de unos segundos el me hablo con esa voz desinteresada que me cabrea.

-Bien tranquilízate y escucha por que me molesta hablar de estas cosas...- Yo asentí poniendo atención y el empezó a hablar mientras caminaba a la salida del aula- Me haz contando que Hinata es tímida y no tiene amigos...-

-Podrías ser menos rudo al explicarlo- Le sugerí, mas bien le exigí, el enarco una ceja molesto.

-Como sea ya lo dije, el caso es que tu y yo somos los dos unicos que estamos atentos de ella, sobre todo tu y dime ¿Que pasaría si repentinamente prefirieses pasar el tiempo con otra persona?- Yo le vi realmente confundido, no lograba entender a que quería llegar Sasuke con todo esto, es verdad que siempre procuro estar atento de Hinata aunque se me escapan detalles que desconozco de a ratos, el punto es que no encuentro mucha relación sus preguntas indirectas, me gustaría que fuera mas literal pero supongo que quiere llegar a algo así que me tome mis dos segundos para responder con la respuesta mas logica.

-Quizas le dedicaría menos tiempo a ella, ¿Cual es el problema?- El me envió otra de esas miradas intolerantes y yo me explique bien- Es obvio que estaría un poco mas sola pero te tiene a ti y Sakura chan y seguramente llegarían otras personas, ¿Por que yo?- Sasuke suspiro deteniendose en las escaleras.

-Esas son cosas de ella, pero piensa un poco en que sentirías si tu primer amigo de todos se alejara por otra persona...- Dicho esto el bastardo comenzó a bajar las escaleras hacia el auto de su hermano paqueado en el estacionamiento yo me quede un tanto aturdido pensando en esas palabras, al final solo pude decir algo para no quedar como el idiota parado con la boca abierta.

-¡Tratandose de ti siempre seria un alivio teme!- El al parecer no me escucho, yo negué bastante fastidiado de esa conversación tan extraña - ¡Gezz! Siempre molestando con sus mensajes complicados...- Me encamine de vuelta al pasillo por donde yo salia al frente de la escuela reflexionando sobre lo que dijo, en realidad, pensando en como era yo antes, y cuan solitaria solía ser mi vida, el pensar que Sasuke o Sakura se alejaran tan si quiera un poquito de mi lastimaba de a montones, por que en ese entonces no tenia la seguridad de saber que después regresarían a mi lado, no fue hasta que vivimos un monton de cosas juntos que yo supe que ese par jamas me iba a abandonar, pero ¿Y Hinata? ¿Acaso ella tenia la misma preocupación?

Si lo pensaba detenidamente y asimilaba que en toda su vida Hinata jamas tuvo un amigo con una conexión tan fuerte como lo tenemos Sakura, Sasuke y yo podría decir que su preocupación podía ser aun mayor y que eso acrecentaba su sufrimiento, otra vez sentía que volaba para después caer de bruces al suelo, es decir, ¿Por que siempre formo parte del sufrimiento de esa mujer? Peor aun, ¿ Por que mi sufrimiento del pasado me hace sentir mas dolor del que debería al verla a ella? Era cierto, Hinata siempre me recordaba a mi mismo, y verla sola en algun lugar siempre me dejaba conmovido, y la conmocion se volvía en indulgencia, la indulgencia en ayuda y la ayuda en protección, todo el circulo vicioso que había tenido con ella hasta ahora, y todo por su puñetera forma de ser.

Por que ella se pudo haber convertido en una marginada social que no esperaba nada de la vida, que odiaba a todos y que se daba a odiar como lo era antes mi amigo Gaara, pero Hinata, solo sonreía, era amable y se esforzaba de amontones y apesar de caer parecía intentar volver a levantarse, aveces llegue a creer que ella ya no luchaba por nada, como cuando nos conocimos en el pasillo, pero cuando me acercaba a ella y le sonreia dandole ánimos Hinata volvia a intentarlo con una gran determinación, me mostraba una y otra vez su enorme fortaleza y nuevamente me sentia conmovido. Suspire preguntándome por quien pensaba ella que iba a alejarme de su lado.

De Sakura y Sasuke lo veía imposible así que los descarte inmediatamente, repase mentalmente una y otra vez las conversaciones de ese día hasta que llegue a la ridícula conclusión que ella temía que la dejase por una novia, bueno si traducia en forma logica, la cita con la amiga de Sakura la había preocupado, en primera instancia rechace esa idea pensando que era una tonteria pero después me detuve a pensarlo un poco, es decir, ¿Cuantas veces me disgusto pensar que mis dos mejores amigos empezarían a salir y me dejarian de lado? Pero ¿eso se debía a que me gustaba Sakura? No, era algo diferente, ya fuese entre ellos o individualmente me solía fastidiar que uno se alejara por que eso daba pauta a que el otro lo hiciera sumergiendome de nuevo en lo que era antes de ellos.

Actualmente ya no puedo pensar de esa forma, no solo los tengo a ellos si no a, Gaara, Iriuka sensei, Jiraiya, La vieja Tsunade y algunos otros que me apoyan, yo ya no estoy solo...y Hinata tampoco lo esta.

Saque mi celular bastante decidido y le mande un mensaje a Sakura explicándole que no podía salir con ella y su amiga dado que tenia una reunion importante con mi padrino, a ella no le extrañaría dado que el me visitaba en fechas no establecidas, una vez enviado el mensaje no me quedo mas que ir casa y pensar bien las cosas que haría al día siguiente, ya casi de salida en la puerta principal pude devisar a Hinata sentada en la misma banca de la otra vez, aunque no era tarde como en ese entonces también parecía esperar algo con semblante serio mientras jugaba con una flor entre sus manos, yo internamente me pregunte si estaba así por su familia, por el problema de hace rato o por un poquito de ambas.

Después de unos momentos tiro la flor echa pedazitos al suelo, yo subí una ceja preguntandome si estaba enojada pero en realidad se veía nerviosa, justo cuando pense en intervenir de alguna forma un joven con una bandana en la frente se acerco a ella, se veia bastante serio con cabello largo castaño y ojos como los de ella, subí una ceja preguntándome si era algun familiar, el no cruzo palabras con Hinata y ella tampoco se esforzo en hacer lo mismo, subió al carro y desaparecio de mi vista sin siquiera dejar rastro...

[+]

A la mañana siguiente no me encontre con Sasuke ni Sakura en el camino a casa ya fuese por dos razones, o ellos estaba llegando tarde o yo muy temprano, mire mi reloj que apuntaba a una buena hora para llegar, quizás por eso tengo algo de sueño, sea como fuere el caso llegue al salón para recostarme abiertamente en mi asiento, este estaba vacio y no había nadie en el todavía, me desparrame en mi lugar para dormir un buen rato o hasta que alguien llegase al aula, lo primero que ocurriese.

Me despertó un ligero pisotón que sentí en mi pie, lo suficiente mente perceptible para espantar mi sueño pero no lo demasiado para lastimarme, lentamente me endereze en el asiento buscando a mi agresor con la mirada pero lo unico que encontre fue un par de ojos luni-plateados que me inspeccionaban con miedo como tratandose de un pequeño hamster asustado, aun con sus caracterizticas que la diferenciaban de las demás mujeres pregunte, mas por saber si seguia dormido o no.

-¿Hinata?- Yo me restregue los ojos confirmando que era ella, después mire mi pie de forma inconsiente como si agradeciera el servicio despertador y lo que escuche a continuación fue un pequeño golpe en mi mesa, no muy sonoro pero si doloroso, eso solo me hizo sobresaltar mientras tomaba a Hinata de los brazos sorprendido, en un amago de saludarme y disculparse por la pisada la pobre se había dado un pequeño golpe en la frente por la efusividad con la cual hizo su reverencia, ahora se tocaba la misma con una expresión muy ligeramente afligida y las mejillas rojas, yo no pude evitar que se me saliera la preocupación en palabras poco dóciles- ¡Tonta no hagas eso!- Ella aun se sobaba con apenas una lagrimilla lastimera saliendo de su ojo, yo suspire calmándome y solte sus hombros intentando ver el área afectada aunque Hinata parecía completamente determinada a no dejarme hacerlo, cosa que no me hizo sentir mejor.

-Vamos solo déjame ver tu herida...- Ella negó con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas enrojecidas a lo que yo le di un golpecito con los dedos en la frente, patrocinio de Itachi- no tienes por que avergonzarte...- Ella paro por un momento y yo vi su frente otra vez roja, aunque la vez pasada sucedio por circunstancias menos dolorosas, suspire sonriendo de lado sin poder evitarlo, esta chica necesitaba seriamente aprender a no ser tan formal o acabaría por desgraciarse la frente, imagine algo divertido y solte un risa internamente, despues de unos segundos volvi a verla, estaba bastante roja de las mejillas, quizas por que me quede pensando en mis cosas con la mirada sobre ella, y por extraño que pareciese verla sonrojada ya no me era extraño si no natural. Recorde el conflicto de ayer y decidí actuar como si nada, es decir dejarlo pasar sin recordarselo de forma literal, junte mi frente a su cabeza un segundo en un golpecito suave que la hizo gemir nerviosa, le sonreí bastante enternecido ante eso hablandole sin despegar nuestras frentes.

-¡Tontita! Procura tener mas cuidado cuando saludes a alguien...- Ella asintió sin dejar de verme un segundo aun tensa y sonrojada, después me separe de ella devolviendo le unos cuantos centimetros de espacio personal que al parecer la habían puesto menos tensa, me voltee con una sonrisa viendo hacia el pizarron pero me recibio una cara llena de incredulidad que me hizo cambiar mis facciones a unas fastidiadas, Sasuke me estaba mirando con una mezcla de burla, curiosidad e incredulidad increible, yo solo me limite a fruncir el ceño ligeramente avergonzado, nunca antes me había mostrado tan protector enfrente de nadie, mucho menos de Sasuke y el que me haya visto significara burlas despues, ahora entiendo por que Hinata estuvo tan tensa todo el rato, despues de un largo silencio el se sento en su asiento sin hacer comentarios para mi sorpresa.

-Buenos días...-El teme saludo apenas y se sentó en frente de Hinata sin apartar esa mirada de su rostro, yo por mi parte tosí un poco para no hablar del asunto, paso el día, las clases fueron y vinieron, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Hinata para cerciorarme de su estado, al parecer ya no estaba triste, de hecho ahora sus ojos me veían con ensoñación renovada, quizás estaba pensando sus cosas viéndome, no la culpo, me ha pasado con mucha gente, si no me extraña que sus ojos opalinos esten sobre mi persona todo el tiempo es por que ya me he acostumbrado a ello, y esa sensación de ser observado constantemente paso de ser una habito raro a algo soportable, y de soportable se volvió algo enternecedor... en ciertas ocasiones. Sin darnos cuenta la hora del almuerzo llego de volada, cuando la campana del receso sonó yo voltee a lo de Hinata pero el sonido de la puerta mas tempranamente de lo habitual me distrajo de mi objetivo, ahí en la puerta estaba Sakura con semblante depresivo acercándose con una caja de almuerzo para Sasuke, yo suspire viendola con indulgencia, seguro en cualquier momento me lo recriminaba.

-Te odio...- Y ahí estaba, después de la frase dicha mi amiga pelirrosada se sento junto al escritorio del teme el cual misteriosamente aun no nos había molestado por la escena de hace unas horas, Sakura suspiro entristecida y me vio alidecaida- La cita se cancela, Sasuke también tiene planes con Itachi san...- Ante eso yo subí una ceja realmente extrañado.

-Pero creí que...- Al ver como Sasuke me enviaba una mirada enfurecida por detrás de Sakura me corte con cara de idiota que extraño ala pelirrosa, ella volteo al instante pero Sasuke ya se había puesto como si nada nuevamente, conciente de que casi la fastidie trate de remendar el error pasado con una sonrisas carismática de esas que engañan- Creí que lograrias convencer al teme de salir contigo...- Ella negó con semblante entristecido, Sasuke por su parte comia el arroz de su almuerzo como si no estuviesen hablando de el en la habitación.

-Sabes que no le gusta estar a solas conmigo, tal vez si hubieses aceptado ir nada de esto habría pasado...- Yo me rasque la nuca ante eso.

-Bueno en realidad tengo un compromiso con mi padrino...de hecho...- Ahora que le recordaba ese compromiso no había sido tan incierto, por que Jiraiya me dijo que tal vez iria conmigo a darme el gasto del mes y un regalo que todavía no estoy muy seguro de cual sera, espero que no sean mas de sus libros eroticos aunque me he ganado una buena pasta vendiendolos, como Sakura ya no prestaba atención volví mi vista Hinata quien había abierto la caja de almuerzo, cuando lo hize note que sus ojos me sonreían llena de...¿Alivio? o algo similar, eso quería decir que mis sospechas estaban confirmadas y mi teoría era correcta.

Al confirmarlo sonrei de nuevo sintiéndome identificado con su sufrimiento y en cierta forma similar, comenze a comer de lo que había preparado preguntandome que tenia que decirme el pervetido ese el sábado en la mañana, y también espere que el regalo fuera algo super cool, después de todo no cumplía 17 todos los años y el me prometió algo super, internamente quise que fuese algo de efectivo para mis gastos que el suele denominar " estupidos" o una super consola, subí los hombros tratando de restarle importancia a eso y volví mi vista enfrente, me encontré con unos ojos platinos mirandome y una expresión ligeramente sorprendida, yo sonreí dudoso.

-¿Si que pasa?- Ella desvió su rostro a un lado profundamente avergonzada y con la cara roja, yo por mi parte le sonrei mas amplia mente, quizás esta mañana Hinata me contemplaba solo por el gusto de hacerlo, yo no la culpaba después de todo se trata de mi, ok ese fue un pensamiento a la Sasuke, probare de no repetirlo, para destensar un poco el ambiente decidí hablar un poco con ella- sabes este sabado mi padrino vendra a mi casa y me traera algo por mi cumpleaños...- Ella hizo una expresión sorprendida y yo sonrei ante eso- cumplo 17 este sabado, me gustan los pasteles de merengue con durazno y chocolate- Dicho esto le guiñe el ojo dandole a entender mi indirecta petición, Hinata volteo la cara nuevamente pero me veia de reojo de vez en cuando con sus mejillas sonrojadas, me acerque a ella con misterio y le susurre al oido- Te prometo que seras la primera en ver mi regalo- Hinata asintió con una sonrisita, yo por mi parte me di una buena estirada en la banca- ¡Ah, comí demasiado!-

Cuando voltee Sakura me estaba mirando raro, me sonreia, pero esperen...esa mirada yo la conozco, por supuesto que si, esa risita que soltó, no hay duda, es la misma mirada que le lanzo a Ino cuando se empecino en juntarla con Shikamaru, ¡lo que es peor! : Lo logro, casi por instinto voltee a ver a Hinata quien guardaba el almuerzo de forma tranquila sin notar lo que sucedía con nosotros y después me golpee mentalmente, ¡Lo que menos debí hacer es verla a ella! Para empezar por que no es alguien con quien saldría y en segunda por que esa mirada de Sakura era como esas preguntas capsiosas donde al final te traicionaban los nervios y terminabas diciendo lo que los otros querían oir, cuando la voltee a ver de nuevo me sentí presa de un Leon hambriento, trague saliva extrañado, después ella se acerco a mi con una sonrisa mas natural que me saco de onda.

-Naruto, que te parece si vamos a casa de Ino el domingo, supongo que tu padrino ya se habrá ido ¿no...?- Yo enarque una ceja preguntandome de que iba todo eso, es decir, crei que intentaria sacarme una relación con Hinata pero se limito a invitarme a casa de Ino, ademas ella tiene novio asi que no es otra de sus citas arregladas, sin embargo algo estaba muy raro ahí.

-Ah, yo no lo se Sakura ademas...-

-Hinata tu también puedes venir, le conte a Ino un monton de cosas acerca de ti, quiere conocerte amiga...- Instantáneamente mire Hinata, se veía insegura de pronto, nerviosa, al ver su mirada solo capte un mensaje claro que no muchos habrían podido descifrar pero que yo alguna vez tuve como inquietud " ¿Y que si no cumplo sus expectativas?" afile la mirada hacia Sakura, había jugado bien sus cartas, ella sabia que por mi mismo no iria, pero si invitaba a Hinata siendo esta su primera reunión social ella tendría muchos deseos de ir, pero al hacerlo sola le entrarían las inseguridades y como suelo ser puñeteramente amable con ella no podría resistir el impulso de acompañarla para asegurarme de que todo saliera bien, y tenia razon ( jugó bien sus cartas y termino ganando), suspire un poco fastidiado y me antepuse enfrente de Hinata viéndole a esa joven pelirrosa con ojos de " Ya veras despues" aunque a Sakura pareció importarle poco.

-Bueno no hace falta tanto sospecho sismo, yo tambien ire...- Sakura dio un saltito y fue a comunicarselo a Sasuke, yo suspire derrotado, sin embargo todas las derrotas valían la pena si podia contemplar esa cara que vislumbre unos segundos después un millón de veces, Hinata me estaba sonriendo otra vez con ojos agradecidos, ojos verdaderamente agradecidos, con un sonrojo pleno de admiración, sin pensarlo le sonrei sintiendome repentinamente acalorado en mi sección facial, ella me hizo una reverencia pronunciada y se levanto al instante pero yo negue dandole otro golpecito, solo que esta vez con la mano, ella me vio confundida y yo me aclare con voz suave, demasiado suave para mi gusto, una voz que no suelo usar a menudo- Tontita, ya te dije que no seas tan formal conmigo, me haces sentir viejo...- Hinata se toco la cabeza viendo hacia su frente como el día en que la vi por primera vez en el salón y eso me genero una risa risueña, no me importaron las miradas curiosas y confundidas que me mandaron Sakura y Sasuke, no me importo que pensaran que me estaba portando como un idiota mas dulzón que un cubo de azucar, en realidad si se trata de ayudar a Hinata poco me importaria lo que cualquiera pensara de mi o de ella, por que cuando Hinata sonríe se cae el mundo...

* * *

><p>Hola, se que me tarde un poquito mas de la media, pero estoy muy feliz por el rumbo que toma el fic y como sus reviews alimentan el buzonsillo, eso me hace muy feliz.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas, aqui esta la continuacion a esta entrega, lamento si tengo algunos errores pero ayer me quede hasta muy tarde subiendolo y se me fueron unos mas que en otras ocasiones, lo de las tildes es un problema ya que yo no tengo el Word ni ningun paquete de office en mi computadora, pero se hace lo que se puede. Tambien me cuestiono una lectora si haria que Sasuke se enamorara de Hinata o le diera celos a Naruto, en un princpio pense hacerlo pero siento que esta historia se hizo popular por no seguir el mismo patron que todas y por la narracion en primera persona (Naruto) y eso pienso hacer, digamos que no habra nada de Sasuhina ni alguna otra pareja con Naruto, sin mas me despido agradeciendo de antemano sus reviews.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertencen, todos ellos son creacion de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Por: Irazue Zira.**

* * *

><p><strong>IV. Capitulo 04<strong>

* * *

><p>Esta mañana mi servicio de despertador no fue algo muy agradable, como me sucede todos los fines de semana suelo destramparme un poco y puedo llegar a dormir desde las ocho de la noche hasta la una de la tarde si me lo propongo o si nadie me despierta, en este caso eso no fue posible hoy por que una oleada de frió y humedad inexplicable me hizo caer de los brazos de morfeo lentamente, cuando desperté proferí un grito de terror temblando de pies a cabeza mientras veía una blanca cabellera enfrente de mi y una expresión de fastidio dirigida a mi persona, instantáneamente me pare de la cama sobresaltado y señale al causante de mi sobresalto lleno de ira.<p>

-¡Ero-chi! ¡Que mierda te sucede!- Recibí una respuesta con la misma fuerza y altivez que mi cuestionante hacia el.

-¡¿Como que, que me sucede mocoso! ¿Se te olvido que día es hoy? No estaría aquí dentro de no haber traído mis llaves muchacho malagradecido, que maldita manía de cerrar con llave...- Después sentí un golpe que me hizo caer la cabeza, un sape. Toque mi nuca bastante molesto recordando todo y por ende entendiendo la razon de su molestia, la noche anterior había regresado de dejar a Hinata en su casa y me había liado con los videojuegos hasta muy tarde, después me quede dormido no sin antes cerrar la puerta, lo que sucede es que el casero siempre me anda persiguiendo a finales de mes por que no le he pagado la renta completa y suelo cerrar con llave y para fingir que estoy fuera de casa, en este caso me dormí asi para que pareciera que no estaba en ese momento. Con todo el ajetreo de ese día me había olvidado por completo de que el pervertido padrino que tengo venia a visitarme por el dichoso cumpleaños, me sente en la cama y me quite mi camisa mojada para que esta se secara al sol, Jiraiya estaba sentado junto a la mesa, dejó su maletín y prendió el televisor, aun con todo y que era mi culpa le vi bastante molesto, pensar que me despertó así de rudo aun cuando es mi cumpleaños me hizo sentir fastidiado, negué con la cabeza y fui a secarme el cabello en el baño, después volví con el.

-No es mi culpa que te tardes tanto en llegar y tenga que cerrar el apartamento para que el casero no me ande jodiendo desde temprano...- El no dijo nada consciente de que yo no era completamente culpable, me sente con un poco de hambre dispuesto a desayunar un buen ramen instantaneo, me distraje viendo las cosas que el pervertido había traido para ver si podia cachar cual de ellas era mi regalo, de entre todas una caja blanca de tamaño mediano me llamo la atención mas que nada, al agudizar un poco mi olfato me percate de su delicioso aroma, me pare un tanto atonito e incredulo pero internamente feliz la situación me hizo soltar una sonrisa, le vi sorprendido- ¡Me compraste una tarta!- El enarco una ceja dudoso y después su vista se desvio al paquete encontrando la razon de mi buen humor, negó con voz dudosa.

-No, yo no te compre eso, cuando llegue esa caja estaba fuera de tu puerta por lo cual la metí suponiendo que era tuya...- Yo también enarque una ceja con curiosidad, el Ero-chi me vio con interes- ¿De que es chico?- Subí los hombros arrastrandola hacia mi y la abrí con lentitud, ahí adentro había un pastel que lucia extremadamente apetitoso que fácilmente pudo ser parte de una repostería fina, ante eso el viejete que estaba al lado mio me miro con desagrado- ¿En estas idioteces te gastas mi dinero? Y luego te quejas de mi...- Yo negué bastante irritado por su intento de quitarse la culpa.

-Yo no gaste dinero en esto, bueno da igual...- Tenia tanta hambre que me habría comido la tarta con todo y cartón pero en lugar de eso corte la mitad de ella con un cuchillo y la puse en un plato para mi, me dispuse a devorarla, el vejete me miro con mala cara y yo rodé los ojos- si quieres sirvete, no soy tu lacayo...- El subio los hombros como si nada y tomo un plato sirviendose una porcion mas pequeña, admito que nos llevamos muy pesado pero en el fondo le aprecio demasiado aunque casi nunca lo demuestre y viceversa, suspire mientras comía una cucharada, Sorpresivamente el relleno tenia chocolate fundido con durazno, subí una ceja extrañado ante esa coincidencia pero ala vez complacido por tan exquisito sabor en mi boca, fije mi vista en la tarta nuevamente y entonces vi la pequeña nota al fondo de la caja, la tome en mis manos bastante curioso, conforme iba leyendo mis facciones se iban suavizando hasta que eventualmente había adquirido una pose soñadora y una sonrisa risueña, empeze a reir muy bajito, después de segundos mi mentor me vio bastante confundido.

-¿Que te pasa, esta es una clase de broma, por que estas tan risueño de repente?- Miro al pastel con desconfianza, yo negué ante eso casi ofendido.

-¡Nada de eso Ero-chi!- El me volvio a ver extrañado pero yo le ignore volviendo a leer la carta con una sonrisa, a decir verdad antes el pastel era delicioso pero ahora cada pedacito me sabia a gloria, ¿Por que? Por el simple echo de saber que lo había hecho Hinata era una buena razon, el pensar que se levanto esa mañana a hacer el pastel para mi y lo trajo hasta mi casa solo para complacerme lo hacia especial, sobre todo por que ella de verdad lo hizo de mis tres sabores favoritos aun cuando yo se lo dije total y completamente en broma el otro día, suspire tomando otro bocado y cerre la caja antes de que el viejo pervertido tomara otra rebanada el me vio bastante ofendido con el cuchillo extendido donde antes estaba el pastel, le ignore guardandolo en el refrigerador, cuando volví a la mesa llegaron las preguntas.

-¿Por que hiciste eso?, aun quedaba un poco y queria probar mas de ese manjar...-Negué con la cabeza y le extendí lo que quedaba del mio, el me vio con desagrado- No quiero tus sobras mocoso...- Fue entonces cuando sonrei con picarda y superioridad.

-Pues no me importa, es lo que hay, este pastel es mio y ni te atrevas a tocar un pedazo mas...-Eso ultimo había sido en serio, fue entonces que el me vio fingiendo una dolencia profunda ante mi "descaro" y hablo con autoridad aunque eso ya no me atemorizara ni cinco.

-Chiquillo desconsiderado si sigues portandote asi te devolveré al orfanato...- el viejo volteo la cara hacia un lado fingiendo estar ofendido y abrio un ojo hacia mi, quizás antaño eso me habría echo portarme bien o me habría acallado pero después de un tiempo aprendí que Jiraiya jamas me habría hecho daño de esa forma y deje de temerle a esa posibilidad, le mire con supremacia y hable sin poder evitar un desdeñoso tono de burla.

-¡Ja! En ese chiquero no aceptan chicos mayores de 16 ¡asi que tu amenaza no pega!- El refunfuño un poco quizás pensando cosas de abuelos como "Que ha pasado con este chico que antes se asustaba con eso", a mi no me importo del todo dado que siendo niño siempre me había asustado cuando el decia esa frase, que ocurria en aquellas ocasiones donde yo hacia una estupidez de las grandes, cuando note que el le resto importancia al asunto decidí cambiar de tema para variar- ¿Como ha estado la abuela...?-

-Bien, no se queja y yo he aprendido a soportarla...- Obviamente yo sabia que eso era una forma de decir otra cosa, esos dos estaban muy felices juntos aunque jamas lo demostraran, vivian en union libre, el viejo le estuvo rogando durante nada mas y nada menos que veinte años y tan solo unos años atras la abuela Tsunade al fin había aceptado estar con el, y aunque ambos jamas lo demostraron yo supe que estaban mejor así, sobre todo por que Ero-chi se volvió mas relajado conmigo, aveces me llegue a preguntar si yo iria a caer por el mismo rumbo, es decir, no es secreto para casi nadie que a mi siempre me gusto Sakura, antes no me molestaba proclamarlo a los cuatro vientos y era bastante obvio, siempre me anime a intentar estar con ella y darme a querer por ella, la cosa era que Sakura estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo, y seamos sinceros, de no ser por que Sasuke la soporta yo aun no me habría rendido con ella, si, aunque suene cruel se que detras de toda esa seriedad y falsa indiferencia el teme en verdad aprecia a Sakura, no al punto de amarla pero si de gustarle un poco, quizas el problema es que Sakura era como miel con mermelada y a Sasuke le hartaba tanta meloseria, el punto era que me alegraba por el y me preguntaba que clase de futuro amoroso me esperaba a mi, antes de auto contestarme la voz de Ero-chi me distrajo de mis pensamientos- ¿Y tu? ¿Haz hecho meritos para recibir esa tarta?-

-Uhm, bueno me ha ido bien, sigo estando en las andadas con Sasuke teme y aveces hablo con Sakura chan...- El parecio decepcionado al oir eso, yo en cierta parte me tarde en continuar por que necesitaba elegir con cuidado mis proximas palabras, me estaba apretando el bolsillo del pantalon con nerviosimo- También hay una chica llamada Hinata Hyugga, la conoci a principios de semestre, es una monada y ella fue quien me preparo la tarta seguramente...- El me vio entre impresionado y animado.

-Ah picareto te haz lanzado a por una Hyugga, de esas no hay mas que dos en el mundo...- Yo no entendí muy bien eso, de hecho no le preste atención, me había quedado perdido en la primera frase, sonreí negando con la cabeza.

-No, no...Hinata es una amiga ella...- ¿Que podía decirle? , ¿Que ella no hablaba y por eso no podía salir con ella? ¡Para nada! Eso jamas seria una limitante para mi, quizas la limitante es que yo estoy inseguro de lo que siento en este momento- me cae bien, la admiro por su determinación y amabilidad pero solo eso...- Por primera vez Jiraiya parecio serio sin cuestionar algo estúpido acerca de los atributos fisicos de la chica, claro ejemplo es que el siempre me decía que no saliera con Sakura por que estaba plana, aunque yo sabia que era una clara excusa para decir que no saliera con ella por que no me convenia o merecía algo mejor, en este caso quien era un embrollo emocional era yo y lamentablemente comienza a hacerse notorio poco a poco.

A estas alturas me es imposible decir que no siento cierta atracción hacia Hinata, me gusta, creo que es demasiado linda, pero siempre me limito a sentir algo mas profundo o intentar formalizar algo por dos razones importantes. La primera era por no saber exactamente lo que sentía ella, analizandolo durante toda esta semana pensé que si Hinata siempre estuvo sola en sus rincones oscuros y de pronto llegue yo a socializar con ella y hacerla socializar con otros, podría decir que fui la luz que alumbro su camino y quizas ella al verse deslumbrada por esa luz adquirió una gran admiracion hacia mi, pero ¿Era solo eso? ¿Pura admiración? Me temía que así fuera. Por otro lado estaba yo, cuando supe el problema de Hinata en la oficina de Kurenai sensei no pudo evitar sentir su dolor ajeno, acompañado de una extrema necesidad de ayudarla, de demostrale que no estaba sola, de protegerla eventualmente.

Pero apesar de todo eso no podía decir que Hinata me gustase mucho, o que la amara o nada de eso, era todavía un sentimiento muy superficial que siempre se veia conectado por que compartíamos el mismo dolor, y eso me hacia preguntarme si yo estaba con ella solo por lastima, aveces lo negaba rotundamente en mi mente y muchas otras reflexionando recordaba que todo esto había empezado por solo eso; por lastima, y calificaciones extras, es decir, si iba a estar con Hinata iba a ser por que me naciese de corazón y no por un sentimiento aparte yo esperaba que ella sintiese lo mismo, pero supongo que eso es algo que no puedo saber ahora, no de sus labios, después de un largo silencio que casi me parecio eterno Ero-chi me hablo bajito interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Oye chico...- Al darme cuenta de que estuve ausente unos minutos volví en mi y rei de forma atontada.

-Ah perdón estaba divagando, ¿Me decías algo?- El me envio una de esas miradas que decía " Este chaval ya cayo", le ignore, lo que menos quería era ser molestado por el acerca de Hinata, al parecer el comprendió mi deseo por que se aclaro la garganta y se posiciono enfrente de mi con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Bueno ya que estas bien despierto creo que es una buena ocasión para darte tu regalo...- Por un momento mi mente se desconecto de Hinata y mis amigos quedando solo en lo que recibiría, y sin poder evitarlo ese lado infantil mio que aveces quería ocultar salio de poco a poco.

-¡Oh, que es, que es! ¡¿Dinero, una consola nueva, ramen? - El retrocedió un paso sonriendo a lo que yo insistí con expresión alocada en el rostro, para apresurarlo decidí usar la frase de oro- Vamos Jiraiya san, dale a tu ahijado lo que quiere...- Finalmente el asintió tomando su maletín a lo cual me extrañe un poco, es decir que entonces mi regalo seria dinero, no veo que otra cosa quepa en un maletín, mientras rebuscaba en el empezó a hablarme del propio regalo.

-Se que ya creciste un poco y te podras organizar con esto, ademas ya debes saber usarlo amenos que seas un retrasado mental...- Ante eso fruncí el ceño un poco ofendido pero decidí no arruinar el momento recordandome que el solo estaba bromeando, continuó como si no hubiera echo una ofensa a mi persona, la intriga me estaba matando- como me haz contado que siempre llegas tarde pensé que este era un regalo adecuado para ti...- Finalmente saco una pequeña caja cuadrada, conforme identificaba que era mi animo decrecía lentamente y su sonrisa se ensanchaba aun mas de lo que ya estaba, por alguna razon me sentí bastante decepcionado pero con todo eso dije gracias, abrí la caja y me puse el estupido reloj digital en la mano, es cierto que nunca me preocupe en comprarme uno, que antes no los sabia usar por que confundia la terminacion de "a.m" con el "p.m" y que siempre llegaba tarde, pero ¡Por dios, tanto sospechosismo para esto! Suspire una vez poniendolo, hasta que note un trasfondo en la caja, algo que definitivamente no me esperaba, Ero-chi sonrio ante eso y me revolvio el cabello- Vaya te tardaste menos de lo que imagine, feliz cumpleaños cabezón...- Al descubir su verdadero contenido solo pude retener el aire mientras pensaba que ese era el mejor día de toda mi vida.

[+]

Cuando pase por Hinata esa tarde para ir a la fiesta de Ino estaba super emocionado, me había arreglado lo normal para una reunión entre amigos y había salido a solo cinco minutos de la hora acordada a su casa, atravese el portico adosado con rosales que había en la jardinera, a la vista la casa era de tamaño suficiente para cuatro personas, toque el timbre que había en la pared a un costado de la puerta esperando a que alguien atendiera, le había insistido a Hinata en llevarla a la fiesta de Ino debido a que esta empezaba un poco entrada la tarde y no quería que llegara sola a la reunión, de alguna forma aveces me cuestiono tambien si mi atracción no es mas un sentimiento fraternal como el de un hermano que se preocupa por ella, negué con la cabeza, no estaba para pensar en esas cosas, espere un poco mas hasta que ese chico que vi el otro día me atendió, muy diferentes a los de Hinata sus ojos parecia dos huecos vacios y sin expresión apesar de tener las facciones endurecidas, obviamente los ojos de Hinata no se comparaban con los de el apesar de ser los mismo, si lo pongo en palabras simples Hinata era luz y ese chico era oscuridad.

-¿Que quieres?- Yo enarque una ceja preguntandome el por que de su hostil actitud, después pase de ello y le hable de forma amable para no empezar un conflicto y causarle problemas a mi acompañante.

-¿Esta Hinata en casa?- Ante eso pude ver como el endurecía sus facciones un tanto y sin pensarlo si quiera yo también lo hice en respuesta, no me estaba gustando nada su actitud y algo me decía que ese idiota era uno de los muchos Hyugga que no tenían en buena vista a Hinata, cosa que yo pensaba era cosiderada intolerable, antes de que me contestara algo le aclare el por que de mi visita aunque quizas mi voz salio mas dura de lo que era necesaria- Vine a recogerla para ir a una reunión extraescolar- Algo me dijo que este tio amargado no la iba a dejar salir por que si, asi que me eche el rollo de las tareas escolares, el me examino aun con mala cara pero yo no afloje mis facciones, al menos no de manera inmediata, cuando pude observar a Hinata asomándose detrás de el con cara preocupada le sonreí para trasnmitirle confianza, no se que diablos sea este chico de ella pero la forma en que se siente el ambiente junto a el no me gusta ni cinco, al ver mi sonrisa el pareció darse cuenta que no estaba en nada dirigida hacia el e inmediatamente volteo para verla.

Hinata bajo la cabeza un poco y lo rodeo para despues recibir el aire del portazo de la puerta a sus espaldas, yo me sobresalte un poco y ella se encogio en su lugar como si nada, una vez que analice todo lo que sucedió di un salto bramando bastante molesto.

-¡Pero que te pasa! ¡Eres un hijo de...!- Me detuve sintiendo que mi ira repentinamente se iba por una colador cuando las manos de Hinata tocaron la mía llamando mi atención y dirigiendome una mirada de suplica por defender a ese bestia, el contacto fue lo suficiente para tranquilizar mi ira pero no mi aturdimiento- Pero Hinata el es despreciable, ¿Por que te molestas? ¿Acaso es alguien que te metería en problemas...?- Ella desvio la mirada junto a su cabeza asintiendo por lo bajo, internamente aun tenia ganas de echar bronca pero causarle problemas a la chica era lo ultimo que quería, negué con la cabeza y me aleje de ahí guiandola con la mano (Joder que pesado...)

Conforme avanzábamos ella se veía confundida, la razon era simple, según el mapa que Sakura le había otorgado la casa de Ino quedaba en dirección contraria y no hacia donde estaba mi casa pero yo la estaba llevando a la esquina derecha de su casa que casualmente conducia a una calle que llegaba a los apartamentos donde yo vivía, sin embargo esta vez el destino no era tan lejano, solo llegar a la esquina habría sido suficiente, ella me vio muy confundida y sonrojada cuando nos detuvimos antes de doblar en la esquina designada y lo sonreí con dulzura al ver su expresión confundida, en ese momento recorde algo que me había hecho el día.

-¡Ah! Gracias por esa tarta, estuvo gloriosa...- Hinata bajo la cabeza y negó como si no pudiese aceptar la adulación demostrándome una vez mas su humildad, yo no lo pase por alto, le di un apretonsito a su mano y hable lleno de agradecimiento por el gesto- Como agradecimiento voy a mostrarte mi regalo...- Ella me vio aun mas confundida pero en parte con un destello de curiosidad, yo sonreí de buena gana mientras rascaba mi cabeza nervioso explicandole por que la llevaba hasta alla para mostrase lo- bueno no quería que lo viera algun familiar tuyo así que lo deje en la esquina para no causar problemas- Dicho esto me puse detras de ella y la conduci a donde quedaba a base de empujoncitos, una vez que doblamos en la esquina ella me volteo a ver un tanto incredula, yo volví a sonreír confirmando le que en efecto eso era mi regalo- es mi adoración...- Hinata se acerco a ella y acaricio su asiento de piel lustrada, sus espejos y la insignia distintiva del sello empresarial " Harley Devison" puesto a un costado del carburador junto a las llantas, una motocicleta negra con flameado naranja y asiento de piel negro, cada vez que la veía me sentía simplemente orgulloso de mi.

Cuando el viejo pervertido me había dado la caja y descubrí el trasfondo encontré una llave, al principio pense que se trataba de un auto pero fue algo mucho mejor que eso, la mejor motocicleta de carretera con candado que jamas imagine tener, ahora entendía por que me había mandado a unos cursos de manejo de forma obligada y por que me dijo que sacara la licencia el año pasado, Hinata volteo a verme un tanto insegura pero yo me acerque y puse una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla aunque en realidad la sentí mas tensa que antes.

-Tranquila es perfectamente segura, ya la he probado ayer todo el día...- Hinata no parecía tranquilizarse del todo, enarque una ceja y quite mi mano de su hombro, al instante ella se noto menos tensa, yo no sabia si tomar eso como algo malo o bueno por lo cual me limite a suspirar confundido, me acerque a la moto y tome uno de los cascos que había ahí, el mas pequeño lo había comprado para Hinata, ella me veía atentamente durante todo el proceso como si quisiese recordarlo todo de esa nueva experiencia, recorde que yo puse una cara similar en aquella ocasiona en la cual Ero-chi me llevo ( de mala gana) al parque de diversiones, con una sonrisa en el rostro le ayude a ponerse el casco y le explique como me la había regalado mi padrino, después procedí a ponerme mi propio casco y montarme en la moto, una vez echo esto voltee a verla con una sonrisa de medio lado que Sakura habría definido como coqueta- Sube Hinata...-

Hinata dudo al principio pero después de dos segundos de indecisión camino hacia mi y subio detras mio sentada en la extensión del asiento, yo espere a que hiciera lo natural en cualquiera de estas situaciones que era asegurarse agarrando al compañero de enfrente pero Hinata solo hizo nada, le di tiempo pero después de un silencio prolongado la voltee a ver con indulgencia recordandole un punto importante.

-Deberías agarrarte si no quieres darte un buen golpe en esa cabecita...- Debido al casco no pude ver su expresión pero si logre imaginarla, guiado con una seguridad impresionante tome una de sus manos y la puse alrededor de mi cintura para despues hacer lo mismo con la otra, después las matuve ahí unos segundos hasta que sentí a Hinata apretando mi camisa como si temiese soltarse en cualquier momento, fuera de ese contacto nada mas sucedía, ella estaba tan apartada de mi que solo sus brazos me rodeaban, apesar de haber querido que ella se acercarse mas no solo por que eso seria agradable si no por su propia seguridad yo no la obligue a nada, pienso que el simple hecho de haberse agarrado a mi ya era suficiente, me pocisione para arrancar y le di una ultima advertencia solo por seguridad- Agárrate fuerte...-

Después de eso sucedieron muchas cosas, lo primero que sentí fue la brisa generada por el arranque del motor con el viento pegando sobre mi cuerpo y la moto en movimiento, lo segundo y no por eso menos perceptible fue que presa del miedo repentino Hinata se había pegado a mi como una lapa recargandose en mi espalda y rodenado mi cintura con fuerza, en ese momento la antigua seguridad que sentí desaparecio poco a poco hasta que al final tuve que tragar saliva mientras sentía que mis mejillas se sonrojaban, a decir verdad nunca antes una mujer se me había acercado tanto y apesar de saber que las intenciones de Hinata eran completamente inocentes las mías no lo habían sido tanto, lo curioso fue que una vez conseguido lo que quería me sentí muy incomodo con ese molesto palpitar azotandome a cada segundo y el estomago revuelto en el buen sentido de la palabra, en el primer alto que hubo apreveche aclarandome la garganta y hablandole a Hinata con voz patosa y suave pero perfectamente audible.

-T-Tranquila, no vas a caerte...- Al estar en alto sentí sus manos temblando un poco, me sorprendí pero por un momento me hizo olvidarme de mi y sonrei nuevamente enternecido, acaricie sus manos con suavidad como si quisiera hacerla sentirse protegida, al parecer funciono un poco, volví a hablarle con cuidado- Descuida no falta mucho y no te dejare caer mientras estes conmigo...- Dicho esto ultimo Hinata se relajo al punto en el que pude sentirla suspirando, después recargo su mejilla en mi espalda llenandome de una paz impresionante, atendí al semaforo justo en el momento adecuado para seguir con la conducción a una velocidad menos alta que la que llevaba antes, finalmente llegamos a una casa de dos pisos, sencilla con musica un poco alta, yo espere un poco sin querer romper el ambiente formado, lamentablemente tuve que hacerlo, le di una palmadita a la mano de Hinata para llamar su atención, y voltee un poco quitandome el casco- Ya llegamos Hinata...- Ella hizo lo mismo, cuando voltee para tomar su casco no pude evitar reir de buena gana soltando varias carcajadas mientras señalaba su cabello, ella obviamente se había sonrojado.

Debido al aire la mitad de su cabello el cual estaba afuera del casco se había despeinado por completo, lo gracioso era que la otra mitad dentro del casco estaba perfectamente lacia dandole a Hinata un aspecto gracioso, por lo menos esta vez ella no se puso triste, solo intento acomodar su cabello con un gesto preocupado y algo de vergüenza, yo me toque el estomago aun riendo y después de una gran bocanada de aire me compuse guardando ambos cascos, cuando voltee Hinata se estaba viendo el espejo de la moto, yo le di un golpecito en la cabeza, le guiñe un ojo de forma conciliadora y hable aun en tono burlón.

-Descuida princesa no te vez tan mal...- Ante eso ella bajo un poco su cabeza y jugo con su cabello bastante roja, yo sonreí, es cierto, me gusta Hinata, y apesar de no ponerme nervioso o estúpido como solía sucederme con Sakura o algunas otras chicas que alguna vez me gustaron se que nos conecta un sentimiento mas profundo, se que no hay quien comparta un pasado como el de ella aparte de mi, aveces siento que soy el unico que lo hace y al ser amable con ella no solo la ayudo a ella si no tambien a mi mismo, con Hinata siempre me he sentido tranquilo y apesar de no parecer lo al principio es bastante graciosa a su modo, me aclare la garganta y le hable mas serio- Mh-mh vamos...- Hinata asintió un poco mas tranquila y ambos nos acercamos a la puerta, una vez que llegamos toque el timbre viendola de reojo, ella tomo aire una vez y adquirio en su mirada una expresión decidida que me hizo sentir mas tranquilo.

Quien nos abrió fue un chico moreno con ojos a juego, extrañamente un enorme perro estaba al lado suyo, el nos vio con curiosdad como si se preguntara quienes eramos, yo no lo conocia lo cual apuntaba a que era uno de los amigos de Sakura e Ino, después de esa ligera inspección el volteo de una con su bebida en la mano.

-¡Ino, aquí hay dos chicos que quieren verte!- Debido al ruido no se escucho su respuesta pero algo me dijo que la anfitriona ya venia en camino, mire de reojo a Hinata quien parecía inusualmente encantada con el "perrito" de aquel chico, después de segundos Ino se acerco y nos sonrió a ambos, yo la conocía de algunas ocasiones por lo cual también sonreí.

-¡Naruto, feliz cumpleaños!-

-Eh gracias por acordarte, ella es...- Yo procedí a la presentación normal señalando a un costado pero Hinata ya había escondido medio cuerpo detrás de mi, los admiraba con cautela y timidez mientras ellos la admiraban tambien, después de un momento ambos chicos sonrieron tontamente empachados de ternura con su personalidad.

-¡Que monada!- Dijeron al unisonio recordándome un poco a Sakura, después de eso Hinata salio del escondite haciendo la reverencia, Ino como siempre de informal que era la tomo de un brazo guiñandole el ojo.

-No hace falta ser tan formal, estas entre amigos compañera, Sakura aun no llega pero tan pronto lo haga tu y yo podemos venir a recibirla...- Antes de darme cuenta ya me la había arrebatado Ino, suspire un tanto decepcionado ante eso ( crei que me iba a durar minimo dos minutos), al menos supe que no debía preocuparme dado que Sakura ya le había explicado a Ino lo del habla de una forma dócil yo pienso que tenerlos informados de eso es bueno siempre y cuando no se sepan las razones ( igual, eventualmente se darían cuenta de ello) aun con todo eso hubiese preferido estar con ella, trate de ignorar eso ultimo y camine hacia la sala de estar donde había comida, de todos los presentes solo reconocí a Shikamaru y Chouji, ellos dos usualmente se la pasaban vagueando por las calles y siendo Shikamaru mi vecino era imposible no hablar con Chouji de vez en cuando, ademas me lo había encontrado en numerosas ocasiones dentro de Ichiraku's, me sente junto a ellos y tome una bebida de la mesa.

-Hey chicos...-Ellos me saludaron con la cabeza empezando por el Akimichi.

-¡Oh naruto! Te tardaste un poco pero no me sorprende...- Otra vez me envio _esa_ mirada, ultimamente la he recibido mucho, Sakura, chouji, Sakura, Sasuke y Sakura son quien me la envían de forma mas constante, rode los ojos ante eso, esta bien que me guste pero me fastidia ser molestado por ello, desvié la vista mientras Shikamaru nos veia con flojera.

-¿El que...?-

-Anda de novieto con esa chica que paso junto a Ino hace rato...- Yo suspire mientras fruncia el ceño y les hablaba en tono serio.

-Tranquilo, ya te he dicho que no es verdad, solo somos amigos nada mas...- Mentira, bueno al menos espero que no se me note.

-¿Oh, enserio? Parece que no lo fueran, ¿A que si Shikamaru?- El Nara se hallaba recostado en un puff rojo, suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza varias veces.

-No lo se, es muy problemático para pensarlo...- Justo cuando Chouji iba arremeter el timbre sono nuevamente y nuevamente ese chico castaño fue a abrir, yo voltee hacia Shikamaru con aire dudoso.

-¿Hey quien es ese chico?-

-¿Huh? Inuzuka Kiba, es el ex-novio de Ino- ¡Ouch! ¿Acaso Ino invito a Kiba a la fiesta? Hacer eso esta prohibido, es una regla casi bíblica, nunca juntes al ex-novio/a con el novio actual, por la mirada de lastima que le envie Shikamaru el se explico con flojera- Yo lo invite Naruto...- Ante eso no pude hacer mas que confundirme, es decir, si mi novia hiciese una fiesta yo jamas invitaría a su ex por miedo a que se reconciliaran, aunque bueno, Shikamaru e Ino llevan una relación mas al estilo marido y mujer, así que supongo que ellos se entenderan, cuando voltee nuevamente me encontre con Sakura y Sasuke entrando por la puerta, me habría parado pero igual se que vendran por aquí así que no me moleste, Sakura agradecio a Kiba y se acerco a nosotros, Sasuke seguía detras.

-¡Uff! Por poco siento que no llego, tuvimos que pasar al mecanico de Itachi para que arreglara su carro, ¿verdad Sasuke kun?- El teme asintió mientras se sentaba en otro puff con cansacio, Sakura volteo hacia la puerta sin sentarse- ¿Por cierto chicos, ustedes saben de quien es la motocicleta que esta estacionada afuera de la casa?- Internamente sonrei un poco recordando a mi "bebe" pero conteste con naturalidad, es decir era solo una moto, nada de lo cual vanagloriarse.

-Es mía, me la regalo el Ero-chi...- Ante eso ella me vio un tanto sorprendida aunque no demasiado.

-¿De verdad? No me lo crei, pensaba que era de Kiba u otra persona...- Yo le vi confunso ante sus expresiones exageradas.

-Solo es una moto...-

-Es una Harley Dobe...- Sasuke había participado aclarandome la marca de la moto por si se me había olvidado la calidad de la misma, por su tono de voz algo me dice que sentía envidia de ello, eso si que me hizo regocijar, le vi con burla.

-Oh, acaso estas celoso teme, pues ni creas que te prestare a mi bebe, es mía...- Justo cuando Sasuke iba a negar al respecto se escucho la estridente voz de Ino resonando, a su lado Hinata era guiada aun del brazo, al momento ella me vio con una mezcla de nostalgia y alegría, yo la salude con la mano y le envie una sonrisa baja, gracias a dios nadie ponía atencion por los gritos de la rubia.

-¡Bien, ya estamos todos! Vengan conmigo, tengo solo lo mejor para ustedes...- Nos guiño el ojo a todos mientras tomaba la mano de Shikamaru y le jalaba del brazo, dejo a Hinata conmigo y camino al liderazgo hacia el comedor, cuando Hinata estuvo conmigo me vio considerablemente mas tranquila, puedo comprender lo difícil que era para ella adaptarse pero estaba seguro que podría con la fe de su esfuerzo, nuestras miradas dejaron de verse cuando la voz de Sakura irrumpió a la lejania.

-¿Naruto, vienes?-

-Ah, si ya voy...- Voltee nuevamente hacia Hinata quien se había puesto repentinamente muy nerviosa, yo le sonrei de forma apaciguadora y tome su mano para demostrarle que no estaba sola- Vamos Hinata...- Ella asintió y caminamos hacia donde estaba todos, una vez llegamos Ino se nos quedo viendo extraño, era un especie de mirada parecida a la que me había mandado Sakura pero como decirlo...mas espeluznante, ella habló animada.

-Valla, la primera parejita de la noche y aun no abrimos el Vodka...- Dicho esto señalo la botella que tenia en los brazos la cual al parecer había estado cargando y mostrando todo el tiempo, sin la mas mínima intención de soltar a Hinata yo iba a decirle que dejara de molestar pero no fue del todo necesario, Hinata me solto la mano de una forma casi brusca mientras se acercaba a Sakura sin verme si quiera, eso me hizo sentir realmente confundido, ni si quiera la pude cuestionar con la mirada pero si adquirí cierto reproche e irritación en mi voz cuando le conteste a Ino.

-¿Eso aclara tu pregunta?- Al parecer Ino no conocia la vergüenza por que me vio como si nada.

-¡Uy perdón! Yo no queria tocar ese nervio...-Iba a contestar pero decidí acallarme eso, Ino nos sirvio un poco de la bebida a cada quien, solo acepte un vaso pensando en que iba a conducir después y me aleje un poco de la fiesta sentadome cerca de la sala donde la musica sonaba mas baja, al lado por la ventana podía ver la luna filtrandose junto a mis pensamientos, estaba sumergido en un mar de confusiones, cuando Hinata soltó mi mano había sido completamente por rechazo y se la había pasado evitandome toda la noche, sentirme rechazado no era algo nuevo pero que ella lo hiciera después de todo lo que la ayude y contando que la quiero tanto duele, y mucho, fue la presencia de alguien quien usualmente me hacia suspirar en el pasado lo que irrumpio mis pensamientos.

-Hola, ¿descansando de la música?- Sakura se sento a mi lado abrazando los pliegues de su vestido mientras me veía como una madre preocupada, yo sonrei un poco pero no puedo decir que me haya mostrado repentinamente contento.

-Algo, un poco...- El silencio pudo haber reinado de no ser por que se me colo una frase inconscientemente- ¿Donde esta Hinata?- Sakura me sonrió con indulgencia y yo me acalore a verme descubierto.

-Am...Kiba le esta contando los permaneces que hace con su banda en el Blue Sky club...-

-Ah ya...- Mi voz no salio muy animada, tampoco voy a fingir total felicidad cuando no la siento, Sakura parecía entender el problema un poco, y como es su costumbre intento ayudarme, aunque empezó el tema de una forma mas indirecta.

-¿Hinata se esta esforzando un monton verdad?- Sin poder evitarlo sonrei casi de forma orgullosa, es verdad Hinata siempre se esfuerza en todo y al recordarlo su felicidad me hace feliz a mi también.

-Si, ella siempre esta luchando por ser mejor...-

-En ese aspecto es muy similar a ti...- Yo le vi confundido y Sakura me sonrio con nostalgia- ¿recuerdas cuando te conoci? A decir verdad me caias mal pero poco a poco nos fuimos entendiendo y fui capaz de sonreír al ver tus esfuerzos, creo que esa cualidad en cualquier persona siempre es digna de admirar- Yo asentí de forma reflexiva, finalmente Sakura llego al punto en el cual quería encontrarse- pero tu no vez a Hinata de esa forma, creo que cuando estas con Hinata eres muy dulce y te sale ese lado protector que siempre ocultas de los demas, aveces pareces un dulce de leche con ella...- Solte un suspiro derrotado, si Sakura ya lo hablaba en un enfoque tan serio era por que mi situación se volvia evidente y de verdad quería ayudarme, pero tal como dicen en los grupos reformatorios "Solo ayudaremos a aquellos que acepten que tiene un problema", decidido, la mire incomodo un segundo y después rasque mi nunca con el ceño fruncido y las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Bueno, Hinata me gusta es obvio que me comporte asi con ella...- Sakura se miro sorprendida unos segundos, quizás ella no espero que yo lo admitiera tan rápido pero se que aunque intente ocultarlo al final me lo va a sonsacar por lo cual se lo dije al instante, ella entonces dio un salto hablandome con determinación y ligeros matices de estar desesperada.

-¿¡Entonces que te detiene Naruto! Hinata se siente obviamente atraída hacia ti, todos lo notamos y creo que no hallaría mejor pareja que tu, eres quien mas la comprende...- Aun incomodo le hable sin poder hacer que ese molesto sonrojo se fuera de mi rostro, lo se por que me siento acalorado y no tiene que ver por el sorbo que le di a mi bebida.

-Quiza tengas razon pero la situación no se da y ya viste como me rechazo ella hace unos momentos, puedo imaginar la razon pero igual todo esto es muy confuso, no se que me pasa y por eso prefiero hacerme el desentendido...- Sakura iba a hablar pero Sasuke llego a interrumpir la escena, le dijo algo acerca de dejarme a mi ritmo y no apresurar las cosas, lo cual yo agradecí enteramente, el resto de la reunión no había sido mas entretenida, yo comí algunas frituras, hicimos chistes y cosas por el estilo, Hinata seguía evitandome y parecía bastante triste, mas bien distante, por lo cual tome una decisión, a la diez en punto le anuncie a todos que ya nos ibamos, para mi sorpresa Hinata no replico, apesar de las quejas de algunas y las insinuaciones molestas de Ino salimos juntos y una vez fuera le aclare las cosas.

-Uhm..creo que no estabas muy cómoda y pense que querrias ir a otro lugar...- Ella asintió aun decaída, yo me pocisione en su punto de visión para ver si su respuesta era sincera- ¿Quieres ir a casa?- Hinata asintió otra vez con la vista baja, por alguna razon aparte de decaída se veia un poco descompuesta pero trate de no preocuparme demasiado aun, la subí a la moto y le ayude con el casco nuevamente, para mi sorpresa esta vez se aferro a mi al instante recargando su mejilla en mi espalda con mas lentitud, tuve que tomar aire dos veces antes de arrancar por que eso me acelero bastante el ritmo cardiaco, es decir, ¡¿Quien la entiende? Primero me rechaza y evita para después repegarseme ( ¡Mujeres!)

Cuando llegamos a su casa y le ayude a quitarse el caso la vi otra vez de forma insistente tomando una decisión, sea como fuere y aun si ella no lo quería baje con ella después de quitarme el caso y la lleve hasta la puerta de la misma forma que la recogí sin importarme mucho lo de la moto en esta ocasión, cuando estábamos subiendo las escaleras y llegamos a la puerta Hinata se tambaleo solo un poco mientras se recargaba en la puerta, por acto reflejo la sostuve para que no cayera y toque su frente, esta estaba a una temperatura que yo consideraba normal, pero nuevamente Hinata parecía renuente, y fue entonces cuando deje de soportar esa frustrante situación.

-¡¿Que pasa Hinata? Me haz estado evitando toda la noche, si te desagrado solo dímelo...- Ok, admito que no fue lo mejor que pude decir y sus facciones asintieron, me corregí sintiendome arrepentido al instante cuando vi sus ojos llorosos- Perdón Hinata, perdón es que...me siento mal, me haz estado evitando toda la noche y para mi es muy difícil todo lo que esta pasando...pero yo se que lo podemos solucionar...- Hinata me vio por un momento, en sus ojos llorosos pude decifrar su preocupación con solo mirarla, y sin poder evitarlo le sonreí con ternura entendiendo el problema de golpe- Hinata, a mi no me importa que me vean contigo y que digan que eres mi novia, eso no me molesta y no pienses que por tratarse de ti me desprestigias o algo similar...- Ella me vio sorprendida y con un poco de incredulidad, yo rei un tanto viendo las cosas desde una perspectiva lógica- de hecho debería ser al revés...- Como siempre ella negó, pero ya la detuve poniendo mis manos una cada lado de su rostro para evitar que sufriera algún daño, mi voz repentinamente se había engravecido- No hagas eso, te puedes lastimar...-

Cuando me di cuenta de la situación note muchos errores que había pasado por alto empezando en que conforme hablaba con ella le había quitado su preciado espacio personal practicamente acorralandola contra la pared, en segunda había tomado su rostro de una forma que no era adecuada, no si deseaba controlarme cosa que no logre, después mire sus labios, pero el cuarto y peor error que me haría rabiar después de lo sucedido en esa noche fue interrumpirla de algo que nunca supe que iba a suceder.

-N-Na...- Fue todo lo que le permití balbucear antes de tomar sus labios de forma insegura casi tímida diría yo, al instante pude percibir el agradable sabor del mango mezclado con la acidez del Vodka explicando por que estuvo descompuesta de un rato para aca, de forma inocente apreto la manga de mi camisa como si temiese desfallecer y en un amago de continuar profanando sus labios la recargue en la puerta para que no cayera desmayada, cosa que no funciono mucho por que de un momento a otro sentí como su cara caia para atras encontrándose Hinata inconsciente, antes de molestarme eso llego a asustarme.

-¡Hi-Hinata! Hey, despierta Hinata...- Cuando realice que las luces de la casa se habían prendido mi petición se volvio mas una suplica separándome de ella unos centimetros- Hinata por favor despierta...- Finalmente ella pareció volver en si, al verme se toco la boca con una expresión que no supe definir mezcla del aturdimiento y el espanto total, me dio la espalda justo al momento en el cual ese chico tan desagradable abrió, cruzo el umbral rápidamente como si quisiese huir de mi y subio las escaleras desapareciendo de mi vista, el chico cerro la puerta casi tan fuerte como la vez anterior antes de poderle si quiera decir adiós.

Estando en la motocicleta no pude recriminarme mas lo que había hecho, para empezar Hinata no había estado del todo consciente y se hallaba mareada bajo las influencias del alcohol, ademas en el caso de que no hubiese querido ese contacto no habría podido replicar del todo, y lo peor es que cuando lo intento la acalle tomando sus labios sin permiso, jamas me había sentido tan bestia aprovechado, tan desgraciado y tan bien por haber besado a alguien, ahora me encontraba sumido en mas preocupaciones que antes, cuando realice que la había interrumpido de decir su primera susurrante palabra casi me di un tiro en la cabeza, estando en la oscuridad de mi habitación recorde y soñe por horas la adictiva, susurrante y embriagadora voz de Hinata como si esta fuese apenas un consuelo para el castigo por haberle robado las palabras de la boca...

* * *

><p>Bueno fue un capitulo largo y tarde en hacerlo, de momentos se me iba la inspiración por el sueño y de momentos regresaba, en fin un pequeño avance, el final del silencio y la explicacion de muchos pasados ocultos, gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado.<p>

P.D: No le digo a Jiraiya "Ero-sannin" por que esta serie es del mundo real y en el mundo real no existen los sannin.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, muchas gracias por los reviews y por seguir el curso de esta historia, espero enteramente que disfruten leyendola tanto como yo lo hago redactandola, como ya son 5 capitulos tratare de hacer que la pequeña Hyugga hable, aunque no demasiado (risas), agradezco de antemano sus reviews y les deseo unas felices vacaciones, disculpen mi tardanza pero me tome media semana de vacaciones.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos ellos son creacion de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Por: Irazue Zira...**

* * *

><p><strong>V.- Capitulo 05<strong>

* * *

><p>Al despertar esa mañana restregue mis ojos con especial antipatía mientras daba un estirón en mi cama antes de disponerme al día, no me sorprendió que fuera tarde para llegar a clases, de hecho era algo casi natural y necesario dado que no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche debido a la culpa que sentía internamente, a decir verdad no sabia como comportarme ahora con Hinata, es decir ¿ Seguía como si nada y hacia al tonto como siempre? Si hacia eso corría el riesgo que ella se sintiese triste u ofendida por que yo le restara importancia al asunto, y si no era así estar completamente serio solo tensionaria mas las cosas, necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien in so facto, lamentablemente no me sentía muy comodo al hacerlo, era como admitir que me había aprovechado de la pobre e inocente Hinata, aunque eso no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, mientras esperaba que se quitara el alto del semáforo me pregunte que habría sentido Hinata con ese contacto, en esa ocasión ella me había visto realmente asustada después de ese beso, a decir verdad no era una reacción nada agradable si yo esperaba que me correspondiera ( Quiza estaba tan pasmada que no le dio tiempo ni de pensarlo)<p>

Suspire decaído deseando que eso ultimo fuera cierto, por otro lado lo que mas me había afectado el sueño esa noche fue que yo mismo destruí lo que había intentado crear desde el momento en el que la conocí, la primera vez que Hinata intento articular palabra, la primera vez que me susurro fui lo suficientemente bestia para interrumpirla de hacerlo, aun si me hubiese rechazado, alejado o incluso insultado eso para mi habría sido un logro suficiente al escuchar su voz, y al final, como siempre no supe hacer nada mas que fastidiarla, el sonido del claxon emitido por la furgoneta detras mio me hizo reaccionar y salir de mis pensamiento, la luz verde ya había encendido yo me había quedado parado como un idiota en medio de la calle, arranque recordandome que al menos cuando manejara debía estar atento si no queria matarme en el trayecto a la escuela.

Cuando llegue al salón el bullicio comun de todas las mañanas me recibió como una suave brisa, para mi buena suerte Kakashi sensei había elegido llegar tarde este día por lo cual no tenia que darle explicaciones del por que llegue tarde, no es como si tuviese una excusa creible, mire en dirección a mi asiento y ahí al lado pude ver a Hinata absorta en su mente viendo hacia en frente con la mirada perdida, tome una gran bocanada de aire para tomar valor y camine hacia donde tocaba sentarme con decisión, una vez parado al lado de mi pupitre vi cuidadosamente a Hinata, note que ella no parecía haberse percatado de mi presencia cosa que no me sorprendió del todo, quizás estaba perdida en algún lugar de sus pensamientos o algo similar, con todo eso necesitaba hablar con ella y no podía ignorarla todo el día ni pretender que nada había pasado, yo no suelo ser así, decidí en este caso tener contacto de forma muy leve empezando por un saludo sin mala intenciones, sin darme cuenta Sasuke nos miraba realmente extrañado.

-Buenos días...- Sasuke me hizo un gesto con la cabeza devolviendo el saludo, Hinata por su parte fue victima de un cruel sobresalto, se quedo estática por un momento y pude notar como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas al instante, después de eso apretó los labios y volteo hacia la pared evitándome por completo, yo no dije nada, inevitablemente mis facciones se tornaron dolidas con una mirada llena de culpa, me senté en mi lugar y deje mis cosas para después ver hacia el lado contrario del salón tambien pensando en mis cosas, en un momento así no me habría extrañado que Sasuke nos estuviese viendo mas que confundido casi espantado, seria natural, por que antes de aquel estúpido accidente Hinata y yo eramos muy diferentes, mas relajados y sobre todo mas unidos.

Durante casi todas las clases del periodo antes del almuerzo estuve absorto en mis pensamientos reflexionando acerca de esto y aquello, de vez en cuando me distraia viendo a Hinata, otras veces apretando los puños furioso conmigo mismo por haberla fastidiado tanto, al final termine viéndola de manera fija sin darme cuenta mientras recordaba la escena de la noche anterior, el solo imaginar cuando tome a Hinata del rostro y eventualmente la bese era suficiente para hacer que mis mejillas se tintaran de rosa de una forma que yo habría calificado como femenina, eso si que lograba hacerme sentir avergonzado, al final terminaba bajando la mirada, no queria que Sasuke teme o alguien mas me viese en ese estado tan patetico, seguro se burlarían de mi.

Después de minutos aspire hondo volviendo mi vista a Hinata, en ese preciso instante ella me había estado observando sin que yo me diese cuenta, al verse descubierta sus mejillas se tornaron de un carmín tenue, con algo de gracia yo imite el gesto sin poder evitarlo, después desvié la mirada sintiendome realmente incomodo, es decir ¿ Que pasa conmigo?, ¿Por que no pido perdón y ya, y volvemos a ser los de siempre? ( Quiza no te sientes arrepentido...) Cuando ese pensamiento cruzo por mi mente entendí algunas cosas, ciertamente no me sentía arrepentido, y si eso era así era por que deseaba dar un paso mas, no volver a retroceder con mis disculpas y ser los amiguitos de siempre, el problema radicaba en que Hinata parecia muy renuente, incluso para ser tímida, como si no quisiera estar mas conmigo, trague saliva y después de unos cuantos segundos tome una decisión, actuaria normal en la medida de lo posible, eso me debía funcionar por ahora.

-¿Ah? ¿Donde, estan todos?- Cuando levante la vista me sorprendí al notar el salón completamente vació con la clara excepción de Sasuke, Hinata y yo mismo ( ¡Tan absorto estaba que no me di cuenta cuando todos salieron¡), el teme me vio con una ceja enarcada y hablo con voz que me parecio mas fastidiosa que preocupada.

-Hace como media hora que salieron todos dobe...- Yo me di un golpe en la frente sin poder creer lo que me estaba sucediendo solo por no arreglar la situación con Hinata, yo sabia que necesitaba terminar con eso, así que me propuse a hablarle de forma segura y decidida que al final no me salio ni tan segura ni tan decidida haciéndome ver como un teto, ignore a Sasuke y le hable a ella directamente.

-Hi-Hinata ah...que te parece si vamos afuera, me...me gustaría hablar contigo...- Ella aun seguía con su vista fija en la pared y sus manos jugando a la altura de su pecho ignorandome esplendorosamente, yo trague saliva al verme tan patético, probé de hablar con matices mas dulces para convencerla de aclarar las cosas conmigo- Anda, te invitare algo de la maquina expendedora que hay afuera, ven conmigo...- Esto ultimo lo había dicho en tono de suplica y no me habría sorprendido de ver mis ojos de cachorrito, Hinata bajo la cabeza levemente aun renuente a si quiera dedicarme dos segundos de su atención, entiendo que no pueda hablar e incluso que este nerviosa pero su actitud es tan evasiva que empiezo a sentirme ignorado y eso obviamente comenzó a fastidiarme en sobremanera, sin poder detenerme a mi mismo me deje guiar por un impulso brusco y tome su mano aplicando un poco de fuerza para llamar su atención aunque ella igual no volteo como si no tuviese la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo- ¡Vamos Hinata! Necesito hablar contigo...- Ella apretó la mano como si tuviese miedo de algo en especifico, estuve apunto de exigirle que me siguiera pero una voz me detuvo de mis acciones.

-Naruto dejala en paz...- Ofuscado, confundido, enfadado, voltee hacia Sasuke quien se había metido en la "conversación", usualmente nunca lo hacia y no creía que fuese el mejor momento para que empezara a hacerlo, apesar de su porte indiferente su voz sono bastante seria como si me estuviese dando una orden- Ella hablara contigo cuando quiera hacerlo...- Incluso estando molesto analice el mensaje escondido que me quizo decir el teme, en pocas palabras me estaba transmitiendo que ella necesitaba aclararse internamente de la misma forma en la que yo lo hice antes de hablar, aun irritado por la situación solté su mano sin poder evitar dirigirle a Sasuke una mirada afilada culpándolo por lo sucedido a falta de a quien culpar aparte de mi, por lo cual se vio casi ofendido.

-Bien...- Incluso yo mismo me sorprendí al notar lo fría que había sonado mi voz, preferí en todo caso salir del salón a comer algo e intentar tranquilizarme, de ahora en adelante debía ser muy paciente si quería una respuesta o al menos la atención de Hinata de vuelta conmigo, pensandolo detenidamente quizás ella en realidad jamas quiso ese contacto y estaba ofendida conmigo, o estaba afectada por ello, apesar de dolerme tambien me llego una ligera sensación de verdad haciéndome sentir aun mas desgraciado, pensar en esa posibilidad comenzaba a dolerme mas de lo que había imaginado antes, debajo de un árbol, refrescandome en la sombra que este emitia me sumergi en la posibilidad del rechazo, una parte dentro de mi hizo clic.

No lo deseaba, no nuevamente, no de la persona que mas quería, suspire cansado tanto física como emocionalmente y decidí saltarme unas cuantas clases debajo de esa sombra tan pacifica, mis pensamientos fluyeron tan suavemente como lo hicieron mis sueños, al despertar y ver la hora en mi reloj caí en cuenta de lo tarde que se había echo ya, de hecho ni si quiera llegaría a la mitad de la ultima clase, suspire apesadumbrado recordando que no debía dejar que cosas como estas me afectasen en los otros campos de mi vida, suspire y camine de forma acompasada hacia el salón para recoger mi mochila y largarme al fin de la escuela, lo unico que deseaba en ese momento era tomar una buena ducha, relajarme, dormir y pensar en que haría al día siguiente, internamente rece por que el salón estuviese vacio, no tenia deseos de hablar con nadie en esos momentos, lamentablemente la cruel ironía hizo de las suyas sin concederme soledad en mi partida.

Al entrar al salón pude ver en la esquina sentada en su banca a Hinata, tenia la maleta apretada al pecho y su mirada era de preocupación pura, yo trate de no verla directamente y recogí mi mochila dispuesto a irme sin decir nada, me había prometido a mi mismo darle tiempo y eso prentendia intentar, solte apenas un suspiro volteando hacia la salida dispuesto a irme pero a solo dos pasos de mi trayecto un impulso de esos irrefrenables me hizo actuar sin pensar del todo, aunque de alguna forma era un deseo formado dentro de mi desde el momento en el cual la bese, estaba nervioso y ciertamente me sentía algo dolido pero aun así estaba haciendo lo correcto, sin voltear a dos pasos de distancia y de espaldas a ella hable con voz muy suave, casi inaudible, y apesar de no tener la certeza de estar siendo escuchado algo me dijo que Hinata no me estaba ignorando del todo.

-Hinata yo...- Al sentir mi boca seca trague una vez y al fin logre articular- lo lamento- El haber dicho esa frase sin escuchar una respuesta fue un momento lleno de tensión, estando de espaldas a ella no note su mirada sorprendida y tampoco logre imaginar lo que ella sentía al escucharme, de todas formas decidí explicarme antes de partir- Lamento haberte forzado ayer...sobre todo por que no estabas del todo consciente y yo me agarre de eso para...besarte, y si te ofendí de alguna forma o te hice sentir incomoda con ello me disculpo por eso...- Por muy autocompasivo que sonase lo siguiente que dije no pude evitar que saliera de mis labios por que al final de todo termino siendo algo que en realidad sentía- Así que, si puedes perdonarme me encantaría seguir siendo tu amigo...- Justo cuando estuve dispuesto a irme avanzando un paso mas el sonido mas dulce existente sobre este planeta me detuvo de mi andanza.

-No...- El solo oir ese matiz de palabras me paralizo ahí mismo, ese pequeño monosilabo fue suficiente para hacer que un cosquilleo incomodo recorriera mi espina dorsal deteniendome ahi mismo, contuve la respiración incrédulo e intente voltear a verla para confirmar que era esa dulce voz la que salia de sus labios pero me detuve al segundo preguntándome si al hacer eso no le dificultaría las cosas, sea como fuere el caso espere muy encontra de mi voluntad a lo que me quería comunicar, después de segundos ella volvió a hablar, su voz apesar de no conocerla sonaba quebrada y pude jurar que estaba llorando lo cual me dificulto mas reprimir mis deseo de voltear a verla-...Y-Yo...no me ofendí p-por ello...- El escuchar esas simples palabras fue suficiente para hacerme sentir aliviado, expiado de culpa, sonreí en un suspiro sin poder evitarlo y sin poder retenerme mas voltee a verla, al hacerlo note que estaba aun sentada en su asiento con dos finas lineas de lagrimas en sus mejillas las cuales estaban sonrojadas, su labio inferior temblo solo un poco antes de continuar su frase- So-Solo...me sentí muy avergonzada...-

Al ver sus ojos lagrimientos y sus mejillas así de rojas no pude controlarme, nuevamente abuse de su espacio personal, la rodee con mis brazos fuertemente como si estuviese protegiendo mi pequeño tesoro, ella se quedo estatica, realmente sorprendida sin decir una palabra, aunque eso ya no me sorprende, no me habría impresionado que mi voz saliese en un continuo suspiro de alivio, pero ala vez con un tono fuerte riñiendola por haberme preocupado tanto.

-¡Tontita! Por un momento pense...que no querías estar mas conmigo y en todo caso, quien debía sentirse avergonzado era yo...-Ella parecio sumirse nuevamente en el silencio haciendo una reverencia, yo negué con fervor levantando su rostro, aveces sentía que Hinata tenia una especie de manía obsesiva por disculparse como si sintiese que la culpa de todo lo que sucedía aun cuando fuese un problema ajeno era de ella, parecía que ella cargaba esa culpa encima de sus hombros, como sea, no me detuve a pensarlo demasiado en ese preciso instante- No Hinata, no debes disculparte conmigo, no haz hecho nada malo...- Ella asintió mas tranquila, le sonreí de forma dulce y limpie sus lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano temiendo lastimarla, con esta acción la hize enrojecer aun mas con lo cual yo me sentí nuevamente enternecido, acerque mi frente a la de ella y estando juntos le hable en un susurro- Me haz dado el mejor regalo que jamas nadie me ha ofrecido...- Ella abrió la boca en un amago de decir algo y yo para nada la interrumpí completamente emocionado al ver que al fin empezaba a soltar palabras conmigo, al notar que había logrado mi cometido despues de cinco largos meses.

-¿Y-Yo?- Logro articular después de unos segundos a lo cual yo asentí ensanchando aun mas mi tonta sonrisa, no me importo mucho que mis mejillas se sonrosasen dado que estábamos solos.

-Si...al fin me hablaste Hinata, tu voz es preciosa...- Ante eso ella retrocedió un poco sorprendida, se trago un gemido de asombro mientras su cara se tornaba de un rojo vivo con lo cual yo no pude evitar soltar una carcajada, definitivamente lo quisiese o no esta niña nunca me perdonaba de unas buenas carcajadas, lo que me sorprendió aun mas fue que ella esta vez no se limito solo a averngozarse si no me que me dio un empujoncito amistoso en el hombro con la mano y las cejas enarcadas como si me pidiese que dejara de reírme de ella, después de unos largos segundos yo termine mi risa viéndola aun con los labios curvos hacia arriba, en mi rostro podría haber jurado dedicarle una mirada dulce, ella solo pocisiono sus manos a la altura de su pecho nuevamente, yo espere a ver que reacción tenia pero Hinata no se movio ni un centimetro fija en mi mirada como una estatua, finalmente corte el momento, le di un golpecito en la frente como Itachi lo hacia aveces con Sasuke y le hable casi en un suave ronroneo- Vamos, te llevo a tu casa...-

Hinata asintió muy tímidamente, recogió su maleta y me siguió hacia el parqueadero donde estaba estacionada la moto, después del procedimiento del casco, le indique que se agarrara de mi, nuevamente sentí una serie de cosquilleos en mi cuerpo cuando ella se pego a mi casi temblando por el nerviosismo, diferente a la vez anterior yo me encontraba sumamente aliviado y descansado de todo lo que había estado conteniendo anteriormente, arranque saliendo por la parte trasera de la escuela, quizas fue una ilusión pero al doblar la esquina me parecio ver las miradas atónitas de Sakura y Sasuke, nuevamente, repito, que al haber pasado tan rápido no aseguraba nada, aun así me dije a mi mismo que debía estar preparado para cualquier cosa al día siguiente. En el unico alto de camino a casa de Hinata me hice unos centimetros hacia atras un tanto nervioso con la esperanza de que Hinata recargara su rostro en mi espalda, después de unos segundos así lo hizo sacandome una sonrisa en el rostro, sorprendiéndome nuevamente al ver lo fácil que era comunicarnos, incluso sin la ilusión de las palabras.

Cuando me detuve en el frente de su casa espere a que ella bajara pero por su acompasada respiración quizas se habia adormecido o no quería bajar a su casa, yo me quite el casco y aclare mi garganta antes de hablarle.

-Hmm... Hinata ya llegamos...- Hinata apreto un poco mi camisa a la altura del estomago, voltee a verla quitarse el casco y note que en su rostro había una expresión de desgana, apatía, un cuadro que no pensaba seguir permitiendo, me voltee sobre mi eje y le hable con delicadeza levantando su rostro por su barbilla para verla- Hey, no deberías estar tan apática por llegar a tu propia casa, dime, si la casa de uno mismo no es un lugar para estar cómodo entonces ¿Que lugar lo seria?- Con esa ultima frase le sonreí intentando darle ánimos, ella con todo eso bajo su rostro avergonzada y aunque no se inclino demasiado su voz me dijo que estaba pidiendo una especie de disculpa.

-Lo se...- Me imaginaba las razones por las cuales no quería volver, el solo recordar a ese tipo tan antipático que me recibió el otro día era un buen ejemplo pero aun así había algo mas escondido en ella que no sabia aun y si quería ayudarla necesitaba saberlo para saber como remediarlo, con voz casi suplicante le cuestione algo bastante serio.

-Hinata yo, he notado en varias ocasiones que estas renuente a estar en tu casa y me imagino las razones pero, creo que hay algo mas ahí, dentro de ti algo te atormenta y me gustaría que me lo contases...- Al haber dicho eso ella se bajo de la moto y me vio muy impresionada como si dudara de mis intenciones o de mi reacción al saber las cosas, yo le aclare la situación para que no malentendiera mis intenciones- No quiero inmiscuirme en tu vida ni nada pero, aveces te vez tan triste y dolida que me dan ganas de ayudarte y creo que seria mas fácil si supiera que te ha ocurrido...- Hinata bajo la vista apretando sus labios con renuencia, al verla mejor pude notar que sus manos estaban temblando lo cual me preocupo bastante, es decir, ¿A que extremo la había maltratado su propia familia? ¿Hasta que punto le asustaba lo que los demas pensasen de ella?, esta y muchas preguntas mas me rondaron la mente sin embargo solo una salio de mis labios- ¿Me lo diras?- Justo cuando pense que ella me lo iba contar entreabriendo su boca temblorosa, se alejo dos pasos de mi con miedo.

-Lo siento...- Fue lo unico que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa dejandome realmente preocupado, sabia que con Hinata los pasos agigantados en realidad solían ser apenas trotes milimétricos y que tendría que esperar un poco mas si quería que ella compartiera conmigo ese fragmento de su vida, incluso yo me siento incapaz aveces de contarle el como solía ser considerado yo hacia tiempo, aunque prefiero no recordarme lo. Eso no quitaba que yo deseaba ayudarla y hacerla sentirse cada vez menos culpable hasta que llegase el día en el cual pudiera entrar a esa casa con una sonrisa, o al menos no tan triste, y mi problema como siempre radicaba en no saber que le ocurría y por ende no saber como solucionarlo, sin moverme del lugar rebusque en mi mente una infinidad de veces sin poder encontrar una solución por mi mismo, después de varios segundos en mi mente como una especie de flasheo extraño recordé al teme y entonces supe que hacer.

Arranque la moto a toda marcha dirigiendome a su casa como desalmado, admito que en mas de una ocasión estuve apunto de chocar por manejar tan irresponsablemente pero al final conseguí mi cometido, el carro de los Uchiha estaba parqueado afuera, deje mi casco y entre como si fuera mi casa a la que entraba, al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave me metí por la ventana de al lado en la habitación superior la cual estaba abierta de par en par, a decir verdad la experiencia de las ventanas la conseguí en mis años antiguos de bandalismo, cuando atravese el pasillo me encontre a ambos hermanos en pijama viendo la televisión, al notar mi presencia ambos enarcaron una ceja viendome realmente extrañados de manera casi idéntica, mi respiración era entrecortada y mi pinta desfachada pero si me tardaba demasiado corría el riesgo de no encontrarlos en casa, aunque este día no parecía ser así, fue Itachi quien rompio el silencio viéndome de forma indulgente.

-¿Naruto? Ah, tu...¿Saltaste la ventana?- Yo tome mas aire, siendo honesto me faltaba practica pero ese no era el punto en este momento, el se paro y me vio entre preocupado y aun curioso acerca de la ventana- ¿Se te ofrece algo? No es común que entres asi por la casa...-

-¿Que no te enseñaron a usar puertas en el orfanato?-

-¡Sasuke!- Itachi regaño a Sasuke con la mirada por el comentario aunque en realidad no me importaba mucho, cuando al fin recupere la estabilidad de mi respiración aprete un poco el ceño y hable con voz autoritaria, mi actitud se había vuelto demandante de manera tan repentina que parecía casi bipolar.

-¡Tu! Tu...sabes lo que le paso a Hinata Hyugga...-Itachi pareció aturdido ante esa repentina declaración, Sasuke por su parte se hundió en el sillón como si no quisiese ser visto, el hermano mayor observo a Sasuke por un segundo como si intuyera algo, yo pase de ello hablando aun mas fuerte que antes- ¡Me diras que le paso, ahora!-

-Hey, tranquilo ¿De donde sacaste eso?- Por las acciones del teme supe que el no debía haberme mencionado que Itachi sabia algo sobre ella, aunque lo haya hecho muy superficialmente, en todo caso yo nocesitaba esa información por lo cual le di rodeos intentando no echar de cabeza a Sasuke aunque a juzgar por la mirada que le había echado Itachi hacia unos segundos el ya había echo eso sólito y sin ayuda de nadie.

-No importa de donde lo saque, es obvio que Hinata no habla por que tiene un problema en casa, lo que quiero saber es que demonios paso y por que paso, no me voy a ir de aqui hasta que me respondas...- No había palabras para describir la mirada que Itachi le envio a Sasuke y tampoco para describir aquel suspiro atrapado que soltó después de unos segundos, hablo rascandose el largo cabello con frustración.

-Naruto sabes que me metere en problemas si te cuento esto, es decir, ¿Que diría Hiashi Hyugga si se lo suelto como si nada a cualquier persona...?- Ante esa falsa declaración salte como aceite hirviendo sin poder evitarlo extrañando a ambos Uchihas.

-¡Yo no soy cualquier persona!- Fruncí el ceño con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho y echo pude ver sobre mi dos pares de miradas confundidas baje la vista al suelo evitandolos a toda costa sintiendome repentinamente avergonzado- Solo necesito saberlo...-

-¿Cual es tu problema Naruto, es decir que te importa?- Como Sasuke me saliera con otra de esas preguntitas idiotas...

-Espera tonto...- Itachi había interrumpido (para mi agrado) a su hermano apartandolo un poco con una expresión serena pero cierta suspicacia en los ojos como si supiese mis verdaderas razones, yo voltee la cara rascando mi nuca, después de unos segundos llenos de tensión Itachi Uchiha solto un suspiro resignado y volvio a sentarse en el sillón- Bien te lo dire aunque no es algo muy agradable y entenderás que no puedes pasarte de bocazas como este idiota...-Ante la mención hecha Sasuke solto uno de sus "Hpm" y volteo la cara fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Puedo soportarlo...- Creo, espero.

-Bien, escucha desde hace tiempo mi familia ha hecho negocios con los Hyugga, por eso lo se, yo asistí al funeral de Himeko Hyugga, la madre de Hinata...- Asentí realmente atento, de reojo Sasuke escuchaba la historia también interesado ya que segun lo que el me dijo Itachi nunca le había dicho todo- Para no hacerte la historia larga hace cuatro años cuando Hinata comenzó la secundaria le pidió a su madre que la acompañara al primer día de clases, aunque Himeko tenia la opción de no hacerlo ella así lo hizo, junto a ellas dos estaba tambien su guardaespaldas personal, en fin la cosa termino mal, al salir del auto unos bandidos quisieron matarla, obviamente su madre y el guardaespaldas intentaron defenderla, pero ambos fueron asesinados delante de sus ojos, cuando obtuvieron lo que necesitaron de su madre ( tarjetas de credito y dinero) se fueron de ahí ignorandola a ella, supongo que esa escena habría sido suficiente para callar a cualquiera...-

Toque mi cabeza aturdido por la reciente información obtenida, es verdad Hinata vio a su madre y el guardaespaldas morir, eso me lo había dicho Kurenai sensei antes de haber empezado con esta locura, pero...( pero si fue ella quien pidió ser acompañada a la escuela...) Baje los puños apretandolos hasta que me lastimaron sin poder evitar sentirme impotente, apesar de haber sido una petición inocente con ninguna intención aparte de estar con el ser amado para Hinata la suerte no había estado de su lado y eso provoco que al haber sido asesinados ella sintiera toda la culpa de ese suceso caer sobre ella, ella simplemente había querido compañia y esta acción había simplemente causado su propia desgracia, el pensar que su familia la culpo de esa acción tan inocente durante tanto tiempo me hizo desear partirle la cara a todo aquel que se apellidara Hyugga, al parecer la tensión que emane fue notoria para ambos Uchiha, por que Itachi me hablo con ligeros matices de preocupación.

-¿Estas bien?- Su voz me hizo despertar de mi trance, riendo nerviosamente por no estar furioso asentí de manera atontada rascándome la nuca.

-Ah, si,si. Gracias me sirvio de mucho, tengo que irme ahora...-Sin esperar explicaciones o despedidas tome mi casco dispuesto a salir quitando el seguro de la puerta, en este punto ya había oscurecido, me monte en la moto aun con ganas de partirle la cara al primero que se me cruzara por en frente, de preferencia a un Hyugga, Sorpresivamente antes de arrancar y ponerme el casco la voz del teme me detuvo de salir pitando de ahi a 240 km/h.

-Dobe, ¿Seguro que estas bien?- Después de re flexionarlo unos segundos solte un suspiro desenfadado apretando el manillar de la moto.

-No, no estoy bien. Estoy tan furioso que podría darle una buena patada en el culo al primer idiota que se me ponga en frente, pero igual eso no importa ahora por que no podre hacer nada por ella hasta que Hinata decida decirmelo personalmente...- Espere que el se diese por satisfecho con esa respuesta pero solo se limito a sentarse en un escalafón de su portico hablando con desgana.

-Pense que esperarías hasta que ella confiara mas en ti para contartelo, no crei que te importase tanto...- Yo desvié la mirada de forma incomoda aceptando una verdad que no creí aceptar tan rápidamente.

-A cualquiera le importan los problemas que tiene su novia, no es para sorprenderse...- Con esa ultima frase Sasuke me vio entre impresionado y sospechoso, eso me hizo pensar que quizás el y Sakura chan si nos habían visto salir en la moto a la salida, en un momento determinado el frunció el ceño hablando con tono burlón.

-Y dime Naruto, ¿Hinata sabe que es tu novia?- Yo enarque una ceja confundido y el solto una risotada despectiva para después negar y chasquear con la boca tres veces- Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Las mujeres son tan sentimentales que no suelen saber que son de uno hasta que se los aclaras- Apesar de hablar en ese tono de mujeriego yo sabia que el lo decía mas bien en broma y no pensaba del todo así, aun con todo eso subí los hombros restandole importancia al asunto.

-Seguramente ella entenderá que empezamos a salir desde el momento en que nos besamos, no pude haberle enviado una indirecta mas directa...-Esa noche Sasuke se mostraba varias veces sorprendido, me sentí claramente avergonzado al confesarlo pero en cualquier momento se enteraría el solo, cuando estuvo apunto de preguntarme cuando demonios sucedió yo preferí darme a la fuga para no comenzara con una de esas embarazosas platicas sobre mi relación con Hinata- Ah, bueno ya me voy...- No espere si quiera a escuchar su respuesta mientras arrancaba dejando una nube de humo detras mio, en cierta forma la pequeña platica con el teme me relajo un poco, suponiendo que ayudaría Hinata inclusive a cobrar una venganza no podía ser tan impulsivo, Hinata merecía respeto y dejar a esos malditos Hyugga que la inculparon en su lugar podía bien ser para ella una venganza reconfortante, ademas en este caso la paciencia era una virtud que pondría en accion esta vez en mi propio juego ( Ademas, como dice el dicho, la mejor venganza se sirve en un plato bien frió...)

[+]

La ducha de anoche y el pensar mejor las cosas me había ayudado enteramente para no cometer una estupidez debido a la furia que había sentido, aun con todo eso no pude evitar sentirme algo molesto cuando recordaba el relato de Itachi y me imaginaba la inocente cara de Hinata, aveces me sorprendo de la gente cruel que hay en este mundo, en fin.

Cuando llegue esta mañana al salón lo encontré repentinamente vacio, sorprendido me di cuenta que había despertado mas temprano de lo usual, solte un suspiro desganado y me senté en el escritorio que ocupaba todos los días esperando estar solo un buen rato, para mi sorpresa Hinata no tardo ni media hora en llegar, cuando entro al salón solte un risita y me hundí en mi asiento viendola entrar sin darse cuenta aun de mi presencia al parecer tarareando una cancioncita con una sonrisa serena en el rostro, estando a tres pasos de mi decidí darle una agradable sorpresita.

-¡Bu!- Ante eso Hinata sufrio un sobresalto grande soltando un gemido asustado y tragándose el grito en forma literal, yo no pude evitar largarme a reir en mi asiento sintiendo mis ojos lagrimear por ello, Hinata se quedo estatica unos segundos asimilando lo sucedido, al final decidi ser yo quien rompiese el silencio, me sentía bastante risueño esa mañana- Perdón, perdoname, no lo pude resistir...- Volví a soltar unas cuantas risas, fue entonces cuando escuche que una risas muy suaves se unian a las mias, al instante me silencie impresionado, era como una dulce melodía, Hinata había tapado su boca ligeramente sonrosada entre pequeñas risitas, al verla me sentí pasmado por un segundo pero después de un momento fui capaz de sonreirle tambien cada vez mas y mas enamorado de esa dulce voz suya, cuando me pare enfrente y la rodee con el brazo de forma casi amistosa ella paro de reír sorprendida, yo me aclare con una sonrisa radiante- Que bonito, tu risa es aun mas preciosa que tu voz...- Ante eso ella se separo un poco jugando con sus cabellos y la mirada baja, iba a pedirle que me dijese algo pero una tercera voz interrumpio en el salón, una voz grave y desganada.

-Woah...sabia que seria problemático llegar temprano...-

-¡Shikamaru, que sorpresa!- El chico Nara quien ultimamente me caía mejor ( desde que me paso la copia en física para que dejara de molestar con las clases extracurriculares) se sentó con parsimonia en el asiento, yo le solte una risotada picando su frente- ¿El chico listo tiene sueño, acaso estuviste ocupado anoche?- Shikamaru me vio fastidiado intentado hacer que no lo picara, al final terminamos dandonos manotazos furiosa/amistosamente, Hinata solto una risita y fue a comodar sus cosas en la banca, finalmente el Nara me dio uno final antes de dejarse caer.

-Tu ganas, simplemente ignorare que me estas picando-

-Ah, pero así no es divertido...- El sonrió como diciendome "Por eso lo hago", le vi fingiendo enfado- Muy gracioso...- El subió los hombros soltando un enorme bostezo antes de hablarme con desgana.

-Ah por cierto, Chouji, Kiba y los demás me dijeron que esta tarde iba a haber partido, ¿Vas a ir?- Internamente habría saltado de alegría y dicho que si al instante pero por un momento voltee a ver a Hinata de reojo un segundo para después soltar un suspiro y ver a Shikamaru animado, es verdad que amaba el Fot ball y que seria divertido jugar con ellos pero sentía la imperiosa necesidad de tener una cita con Hinata y que mejor día que hoy lunes que salíamos mas temprano debido al horario, con una sonrisa segura le hable al Nara sintiéndome un poquito acalorado de las mejillas.

-¡Me encantaria! Pero no puedo, veras tengo una cita con mi novia esta tarde y yo...- Shikamaru asentía perezosamente como si no le importara del todo, después de una larga lista de razones yo voltee aun sonriendo radiante- ¿A que si, Hinata?- Sorpresivamente ella no estaba, voltee completamente confundido cuestionando a Shikamaru con la mirada, el me vio confundido como si no pudiese creer que no me había dado cuenta de algo.

-Se fue hace como dos minutos...- Por alguna extraña razon me sentí repentinamente vacio y con un mal sabor de boca como si hubiese cometido una estupidez de esas grandes, trague saliva sin poder evitarlo y salte de mi asiento en busca de Hinata, inevitablemente la estúpida frase del teme me vino a la mente, es verdad que nunca antes le pedí formalmente a Hinata que fuese mi novia ni nada similar pero en verdad había creido que eso era una noticia al aire que se daba por default, (¿Y no consideraste que ella tiene tan poca confianza en si misma que no consideraría esa opción?) como siempre me había equivocado sin considerar la desentrañable mente de las mujeres, suspire negando con la cabeza mientras corria preguntando si alguien la había visto, internamente esperaba que Hinata no se fuera al haberlo malentendido todo y me esperara donde fuese que se encontraba...

* * *

><p>Bueno, como prometi unos cuantos detalles mas del pasado de Hinata pero no todo, aun falta el pasado de Naruto, lamento si lo corte ahi pero es para darle un "efecto dramatico", nuevamente lamento la tardanza.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Ciertamente no me sorprende haber llegado a mas de los cincuenta y dos reviews por que yo no dejo reviews cuando cortan una historia (risas) asi que comprendo a los lectores, pero en fin, fielmente a ustedes escribo la continuacion con el primer gran evento de esta pareja, me he basado en una relacion muy noble, timida y lenta asi que deberan esperar un poco para los besos super mega apasionados y esas cosas, por demas les intentare complacer en este capitulo.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertencen, todos ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Por: Irazue Zira...**

* * *

><p><strong>VI. Capitulo 06<strong>

* * *

><p>Con la respiración entre cortada y las rodillas un tanto adoloridas por tanta desenfrenada búsqueda me detuve recargado en la pared por unos segundos sintiéndome fatigado. Había tres edificios en la escuela, uno era de instalaciones deportivas y civicas, el otro tenia laboratorios, salas de conferencias, la sala del director, la sala de maestros y la cafetería, el tercer y mas grande edificio en el cual yo estaba ahora tenia solo salones de clases, este ultimo compuesto de tres pisos al cual apenas había terminado de recorrerle el segundo, la extenuante busqueda había echo que llegara a mi limite, hasta ahora logre recorrer el edificio de las instalaciones deportivas y los dos primeros pisos de los salones, una hora paso aproximadamente desde que salí corriendo y la primera clase de todos recurría con normalidad, a decir verdad en mi busqueda recorrí todos los lugares posibles a los que pude acceder con la clara excepción de los baños femeninos a los cuales tuve que usar vergonzosas estrategias para saber si Hinata estaba dentro, un claro ejemplo era preguntarle a cualquir chica que estaba por entrar si escuchaba llantos o algo similar y aguantarme sus risitas tontas o sus miradas extrañas.<p>

Ahora ya me encontraba demasiado cansado para recorrer el tercer piso, igual no tenia caso dado que ahí estaban principalmente los de quinto y sexto semestre, no tenia sentido buscar a Hinata en ese lugar así que a trote ligero me dirigí al tercer edificio donde estaban algunos laboratorios y salas de conferencias, para mi suerte este era el ultimo y mas pequeño de todos los edificios por lo cual aquí debía encontrar a Hinata a menos que se hubiese ido de la escuela, dándome animos recorrí a trote veloz los primeros laboratorios y di una hojeada general al salón de confenrencias AB y AA, después de media hora mas empezaba a darme por vencido, mire mi celular pensando en pedirle ayuda a Sakura chan para localizarla pero me detuve a mi mismo guardándolo nuevamente, no quería admitir que la había fastidiado otra vez, seguiría al menos hasta la ultima sala de conferencias y me rendiría si no la encontraba de camino, pase por el enfrente de la sala de profesores hacia la dichosa sala con la respiración entrecortada, una vez que me asome al salón lo vi ocupado por un grupo lo cual descartaba que Hinata se hubiese metido sin permiso, apesadumbrado regrese la marcha lentamente con el celular abierto dispuesto a admitir la derrota pero casi doblando al pasillo que pasaba enfrente de la sala de profesores escuche un leve gimoteo.

Lleno de sorpresa y curiosidad cerré mi celular, me acerque muy lentamente procurando no hacer ruido, los gemidos y sosllozos apenas eran audibles pero podía escucharlos, baje la mirada entristecido buscandola por el pasillo pero no había en realidad nada que la cubriese en ese pasillo, solo había dos asientos, una maceta y dos maquinas expendidora de golosinas ( Las maquinas...), ahora que lo recordaba entre ambas maquinas había espacio suficiente para una persona, lo se por que Shikamaru me contó que una vez eligió ese lugar para echarse una siesta y que Sorpresivamente por lo encerrado que estaba ese espacio y la poca probabilidad de que algun alumno o profesor cogiera comida de ahí nadie le descubrió, con la boca seca y las manos temblorosas me acerque a pasitos hacia las maquinas, estando enfrente note de forma efectiva que echa bolita en el suelo con la cabeza entre las rodillas y las manos cubriendo su frente Hinata se encontraba metida entre ambas maquinas, solte un suspiro de alivio y la vi lleno de indulgencia esperando que me perdonara, al parecer ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia por que acallo su débil llanto y se quedo quieta sin levantarse del suelo, trate de tocar su mano pero ella la retrajo unos centimetros, sin embargo yo estaba decidido y no me iría habiendo recorrido media escuela sin definir las cosas este día.

Me arrodille a enfrente de ella sintiéndome atrapado de forma casi claustrofobia en ese reducido espacio pero no me importo demasiado, consiente de que ella no me dejaría tocarla hable con la esperanza de ser escuchado, mi voz había salido repentinamente dulce como si quisiera reparar su corazón afligido.

-Hinata, oye...- Ella hundió mas su cabeza entre sus brazos y yo sonreí mas dulcemente pidiéndole perdón con la mirada- Sabes, hace un rato le dije a Shikamaru que saldría con mi novia, y por eso estoy aquí...- Esas palabras hicieron que Hinata levantara su rostro después de unos segundos con el rastro de las lagrimas en su mirada , sus facciones denotaban que estaba realmente sorprendida por la información que acaba de darle, le sonreí mas amplia mente aclarando las cosas por si aun no me entendía o no se lo creía del todo- No puedo salir con mi novia si ella se va corriendo del salón...-Acto seguido sus ojos se ensancharon solo un poco mas mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban graciosamente, solte un risita cuando ella se señalo a si misma como si no pudiese creer lo que le estaba diciendo, me acerque a ella y choque nuestras frentes de forma suave como se me había hecho costumbre- ¡Tontita! ¿Quien mas si no?- Al separame unos centimetros pude verla aun impresionada pero en cierta forma mas serena como si lo asimilara todo lentamente.

Tan sumida que estaba en sus pensamientos se veia preciosa, solte un suspiro de niñata enamorada que me habría avergonzado estando en publico y tome su rostro con ambas manos entrelazando mis dedos con su cabello, note que este era tan suave como su brillo y forma, Hinata enfoco nuevamente la mirada ante este contacto despertando de su ensismamiento, trago saliva mirandome de manera fija y penetrante, como si me hubiese dado permiso con la mirada y si no era asi que dios me libre me acerque poco a poco rozando su nariz por la falta de espacio para maniobrar, levante su rostro muy ligeramente y recorte la distancia hacia sus labios de forma cautelosa dándole tiempo de retroceder si no deseaba el contacto.

Sorpresivamente al estar labio con labio eso no sucedió, Hinata se quedo en su lugar estática y yo me tome la libertad de acercarme un poco mas mientras sostenía su rostro con una mano como si temiese que desfalleciera, de la misma forma ella apretó mi camisa a la altura del hombro dandose fuerzas para no caer, sentí una ultima lagrima descender de su mejilla en el momento en que cerro sus ojos, me reacomode un poco haciendo lo mismo sin poder dejar de sentirme algo incomodo por la falta de espacio pero sin separarme en todo momento. El suave contacto no era mas que un choque de labios inocente, ni ella había abierto la boca ni yo lo había echo, y con ese simple contacto me sentía tan lleno, tan entero y tan satisfecho que podría haber jurado sentir mis mejillas colorearse de pura felicidad, el tiempo pasaba y ambos seguíamos en la misma pose dificultosa sin sentir de forma consiente el tiempo que estaba pasando.

¿Cuanto tiempo duramos así? Quiza diez o veinte segundos, e incluso pudo haber sido mas de no ser por la interrumpcion que sufrimos en ese usualmente desértico pasillo, al principio solo era un sonido suave de fondo que no alcanze a escuchar claramente, unos segundos mas tarde se volvio un tanto mas fuerte y dos segundos después le encontré forma de una de esas tocecitas molestas que la gente usaba para llamar la atención, como no queriendo la cosa me separe de Hinata tomando una gran bocanda de aire con la cabeza baja, me sentía muy acalorado, mezcla de la carrera maratonica que había tenido antes y el pequeño suceso en el espacio claustrofobico en el cual me encontraba, Hinata había volteado su rostro que se hallaba casi encendido, la cosa me habría causado gracia de no ser por que pude reconocer perfectamente la voz que hablo un instante después.

-Perdonen la interrumpcion pero creo que el pasillo externo de la sala de profesores no es el mejor lugar para expresarse afectivamente...- Casi sudando frio pude sentir la roja mirada de Kurenai sensei clavada en mis espaldas, me voltee a verla con temor, junto a ella estaba tambien mi maldito titular con expresión sorprendida y esa carita de la llama de la juventud que no me agradaba nada, tome aire controlando mi entrecortada respiración y me voltee cubriendo a Hinata con mi cuerpo para de alguna forma intentar evitar meterla en problemas. Admito que en la lista de estupideces esta mañana había roto mi propio record personal empezando por el malentendido del salón con Shikamaru, después por considerar que ambas maquinas nos cubrirían a los dos cuando sabia que solo había espacio para una persona, aunque quizás el tope de cosas idiotas que no puedo perdonar es que bese a Hinata justo al lado de la sala de maestros sin pensar que alguno pasaría por alli y por ende la metería en problemas, Kurenai sensei afilo la mirada como intentando desentrañar lo que pensaba, por acto reflejo rehuí su mirada con las mejillas enrojecidas. Sabiendo que ella se sentía como la madre que Hinata perdió no me sentí confiado sobre todo por que me descubrió besando a Hinata de esa forma que podía prestarse para malos entendidos, finalmente el tenso silencio se rompio por ella- Naruto, espero que tengas una buena explicación...-

-Kurenai sensei yo tengo la culpa de todo esto, no debe meter a Hinata en problemas por lo que sucedió...- Kurenai sensei afilo la mirada solo un poco mas.

-Saben que esto amerita un castigo para ambos y yo no puedo simplemente- Para mi alivio Gai sensei interrumpió a Kurenai con tono animoso y confidente, Hinata al fin se había parado del suelo y se ocultaba detras de mi brazo como si temiese por lo que pudiese pasarnos.

-Vamos Kurenai deberíamos dejarles, solo estaban expresándose un poco...- Apesar de haber mostrado un rostro un tanto molesto el suspiro que solto después la sensei parecía ser mas de alivio que resignación. Algo me dijo que ella había estado esperando que Gai dijese eso para no perjudicarnos y en cierta forma no verse poco arbitraria como maestra que era.

-Supongo que es mi primera y ultima advertencia, ustedes dos eviten estas escenas por ahi y vallan a clases antes de conseguirse mas castigos.

-¡Hai!- Ambos dijimos e hicimos una reverencia antes de caminar a paso veloz hacia los salones, sin poder evitarlo se me colo una sonrisa llena de orgullo al notar apenas por un segundo la mirada de asombro en la sensei al haber escuchado a Hinata hablando después de tanto tiempo, una vez que doblamos la esquina del pasillo deje correr toda mi efusividad con una sonrisa que termino por convertirse en risas tontas, sin pedir permiso tome la mano de Hinata y comenze a correr junto a ella hacia nuestro salón, apesar de todos los percances la cosa no había salido tan mal, no me habría extrañado que mas de uno nos hubiese visto raro pero poco me importaba, jamas me había sentido tan efusivo desde que Ero-chi me saco del orfanato hace 10 años. Después de unos minutos ambos nos detuvimos con la respiración entrecortada enfrente de la puerta, al volter a ver a Hinata ella rehuyo mi mirada con las mejillas ruborizadas y una risita que me causo gracia, por un momento pense en pedirle que nos fuesemos de la escuela por hoy pero meterla en problemas no era una opción, tendría que soportarme los posibles comentarios que acarrearía el haber llegado tarde con ella (Bueno, al ma tiempo darle prisa...), abrí el salón y entre junto a ella, al hacerlo dije la frase de disculpas por default y Hinata hizo una reverencia ligera hacia el sensei.

-Disculpe la tardanza...- Una vez dentro llego a mis oidos un comentario un tanto desagradable que habría preferido omitir, lamentablemente no es como si pudiese obligar a Kakashi sensei para quedarse callado y tratándose de el, el comentario era mas bien una broma al aire que nadie se habría tomado la molestia de escuchar.

-¡Ah!, los tortolitos nos honran, veamos...Hyugga y Uzumaki...-Anoto algo en nuestras listas, quizás un retardo, admito que esa habría sido una frase al aire sin importancia alguna para los demás si no hubiésemos sido tan evidentes, comenzando por Hinata cuyo rostro enrojecio por completo generando cierta sorpresa en el unico ojo visible del sensei y secundado por mi que no hize mas que voltear el rostro de forma avergonzada con las mejillas muy ligeramente enrojecidas rascándome la nuca, de entre las miradas curiosas de mis compañeros la de Sasuke y Shikamaru eran las mas evidentes, ambos fuimos hacia nuestros lugares en rápidamente, internamente no sabia donde esconderme de sus ojos curiosos y Hinata parecía en un constante estado de "Nevermore" como si estuviese bajo la influencia del éxtasis.

Al menos para la hora del almuerzo las cosas mejoraron, ya no recibimos mas de esas miradas curiosas y Sasuke solo se limito a preguntarme si estábamos "bien" a lo cual yo respondí afirmativamente para contestar su pregunta indirecta, de hecho no creo poder haber estado nunca mejor. Siguiendo la rutina Hinata saco su usual almuerzo y lo destapo lentamente preparando las cosas para comerlo, yo aguardaba viendola en silencio preguntándome muchas cosas acerca de la cita que tendríamos, es decir, ¿ Debía preocuparme por ir a su paso, de forma lenta y delicada? o ¿ Debía dejar que las cosas simplemente sucediesen?, cuando Hinata termino y comenzó a comer tranquilamente yo la imite de forma callada, durante unos minutos disfrutamos del silencio hasta que yo decidí romperlo con voz animosa, pensando que fuese cual fuese la decisión correcta ya la tomaría bajo la marcha.

-¡Oy! Hinata, ¿ Que te parece si salimos por ahí a la hora de salida? Podríamos ir al centro comercial...-Hinata me observo un tanto sorprendida durante unos segundos, después su rostro se ilumino en una sonrisa radiante mientras asentía con la cabeza como niña pequeña, eso de alguna forma me hizo inflar el pecho de forma vanidosa aunque solo durante un segundo, usualmente no puedo evitar sentirme importante cuando Hinata se alegra por algo que hago, ella siguió comiendo de forma tranquila hasta unos minutos, después de eso Sakura chan entro al salón con sus animos usuales de siempre, sin embargo esta vez su voz sonaba especialmente estridente lo cual inevitablemente llamo mi atención cuando se acerco al teme.

-¡Sasuke kun! Te traje Sushi con relleno dulce de fresa, se que es tu favorito...- Sorpresivamente y ante nuestras miradas atonitas pero cautelosas Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza sin esa constante expresión de fastidio que siempre cargaba, se quito los audifonos y espero a que Sakura se sentara en un silla al lado de el abriendo la caja para después intentar darle de comer, contrario a lo que yo crei que pasaría ( Sasuke diciendole que no a Sakura de forma poco amable) el solo se limito a negar con la cabeza y tomar unos palillos antes de empezar a comer, mire a Hinata como preguntándole que pensaba de la situación, ella solo se limito a verlos con un sonrisa que alguna vez me dedico Sakura cuando le hable sobre Hinata, ¿Acaso todas las mujeres tienen esa mirada como...maternal? Pase de ello viendolos nuevamente, ¿Acaso Sasuke...? ¡No! Eso seria muy raro, quizás otra vez estaba jugando con Sakura, pero su actitud era diferente como si de verdad estuviese a gusto con ella o quizás...

-¿Se les perdió algo tortolitos?- Apesar del tono "amistoso" en esa frase pude percibir que Sasuke en realidad deseaba que dejásemos de verlos como si fueran fenomenos de aparador de circo, yo solo me limite a voltearme ceñudo mientras que Hinata bajo la mirada de forma entristecida antes de voltear tambien, suspire negando con la cabeza ante la mirada sorpresiva de Sakura aclarandole las cosas a Hinata para que no creyera que había echo algo incorrecto, después de todo solo estabamos mirando.

-Dejalo Hinata, hay personas que se ponen nerviosas cuando les pillan con actitudes vergonzosas...- Hinata me vio medio preocupada y segundos despues entendí su preocupación, si creia que Sasuke se iba a quedar calladito sin decir nada estaba muy equivocado.

-¡Oh! Como tu esta mañana cuando Kakashi sensei "bromeo" al ponerles un retardo...-Me encrispo de los nervios al punto de hacerme sonrojar recordando esa penosa situación, Hinata solo bajo la mirada y puso ambas manos a la altura de su boca tapandose la mitad del rostro avergonzada, con la voz entrecortada trate de defenderme de forma casi patetica.

-¡P-pero tu...! ¡Eres un...! Vamos Hinata, pasemos de Sasuke-teme para siempre...- Dicho esto me sente enfrente de ella tapandola de la vista de Sakura y Sasuke antes de darles la espalda, después me acerque a ella aun acalorado por no haberme podido defender ante su hábil argumento, Hinata me vio entre preocupada y culpable, yo negué con la cabeza- No es tu culpa, es la culpa de ese animal que me hace enojar...- Hinata asintió aun con la mirada baja, apesar de sentir aun la penetrante aura curiosa de Sakura me mantuve tranquilo para no hacer sentir mal a Hinata y terminar en otra angustia, pues ganas me faltaban para otro drama de esos.

Al finalizar las clases me rehuse a despedirme o dar señas de la presencia de Sasuke, admito que su hábil argumento en mi contra me daño el orgullo y no me sentí capaz de hablarle aun, me limite a decirle a Hinata que seria mejor irnos e ignorarlo, una vez en el centro comercial me pregunte que querría hacer ella, no parecía ser aficionada de las compras y si lo era no deseaba estar detras de ella como perrito faldero cargándole miles y miles de bolsas, tampoco pensé que tuviese ganas de ir a los videojuegos (aunque yo lo desease así) dado que a la mayoría de las mujeres no suelen gustarle esas cosas, al final me decidí por algo simple; Una salida al cine era la mejor opción y el aguantar una película romanticona no estaba tan mal de vez en cuando, llame su distraída atención diciendo su nombre con voz animosa mientras le proponía mi idea.

-¿Hey que me dices de ir al cine? ¿Te gustaría la idea?- Ella me vio sorprendida unos segundos, después asintió de forma alegre, subí una ceja extrañado y en cierta forma enternecido ( ¿Que hay con ella, solo es una salida al cine?), apesar de ser una especie de cita no creía que esa fuera razon suficiente para ponerla tan alegre, una vez dentro del cine le pregunte cual película quería de todas las opciones, sorpresivamente y muy contrario a lo que yo esperaba no eligio una película romantica de esas tan dulces que verla te daba diabetes y que cualquier chica elige, se tomo su tiempo viendome de vez en cuando y al final me señalo una de acción que se veía bastante entretenida, en la fila hacia la entrada de la sala no pude evitar pensar que quizás ella llevaba años o mas sin ir al cine, después de todo pedir cosas no era su fuerte y después de tanto tiempo que estuviese emocionada no era algo de lo que no debía sorprenderme.

La película en si no fue algo realmente entretenido aunque había partes muy buenas y que merecian mi atención entera, quizás la habría disfrutado mas si le hubiese puesto atención pero lo que mas capturaba mi atención era Hinata, en todos mis años de vida jamas se me había echo tan complicado acercarme a alguien, Hinata era muy tímida y quizás le era mucho mas difícil si no es decir que imposible notar mis sutiles indirectas que llegaban a ser muy directas aunque no pudieran parecerlo y si lo eran Hinata seguramente las ignoraba no creyendo que se las dirigía a ella, el solo intentar hacer algo mas atrevido de lo necesario podría significar el riesgo de lastimarla o no, estaba confundido y tratándose de mujeres nunca se sabia, al final termine en mi asiento sin hacer nada y sintiéndome de a ratos frustrado, use todos los trucos del libro, poner mi mano junto a la de ella, acercarme un poco (sospechosamente ella se alejo con la cara sonrojada), incluso le dije que podía acercarse mas si tenia frio por el clima de la sala pero ella solo se limito a asentir siempre con la misma mirada y las mismas mejillas, se veía linda asi es verdad, pero no podía evitar sentirme frustrado por no lograr un acercamiento y su adorable rostro empeoraba las cosas, ademas aunque quisiese quitarme de culpa yo tambien me cohibía a veces.

Cuando la función termino y salimos di una buena estirada debido a lo tenso que me había encontrado, Hinata me siguió de cerca viendome de reojo todo el tiempo, pense por un momento sugerirle los videojuegos pero negue al instante con el rostro de Sakura riñiendome en la mente, ella me había dicho que nunca llevara a una chica a los videojuegos por que me perdería en el juego olvidandola y puede que tuviese razon, sea como fuese no quería experimentar esa experiencia con Hinata, un ligero empuje me saco de mis pensamientos, al ver unos centimetros abajo note a Hinata quien se separo de mi rapidamente con actitud avergonzada, me di cuenta de la situación, al parecer en el lado donde ella estaba caminando la gente lo hacia en dirección contraria empujandola de vez en cuando por accidente, amablemente le señale mi costado derecho para que no la lastimaran, Hinata vacilo al principio pero accedio al final con una sonrisa radiante, yo por mi parte me enternecí al verlo lo fácil que era contentarla.

Cuando caminos por la sección de restaurantes pude mirar como Hinata observaba la tienda de helados, ahí tuve una buena idea, me acerque a ella sonriente haciendo que se sonrojara.

-¿Quieres uno verdad?- Ella estuvo apunto de negar pero yo ya me hallaba jalandola de la mano hacia el puesto, Hinata parecía tiesa como una tabla pero al final pudo destensarse, naturalmente tuvo la intención de pagarlo pero se lo impedí diciendole " Ya pagaras tu a la próxima", no es que fuese a ser así (no me lo permitiría) pero sabia que si le decía a Hinata que no la dejaría pagar me iba a rechazar el detalle, cuando regrese con una única barquilla de fresa y se la ofrecí ella la tomo con las mejillas enrojecidas y mirada agradecida, le reste importancia al gesto después la mire con suplica y le sonrei dulcemente- Hinata...- Abrí la boca unos instantes, aunque tardo un poco Hinata me dio de la barquilla en la boca soltando risitas con mis expresiones de vez en cuando, por un momento pensé que con verla feliz era suficiente, apesar no haber sido una cita de lo mas romántica que pudiese hablar estaba satisfecho con los resultados.

Como siempre el regreso a casa era lo mas recorfontante, en esta ocasión me tome la libertad de jugar con las manos de Hinata de vez en cuando aprovechando que no podía verla y asi no me sentía tan nervioso de sus reacciones, afortunadamente no se solto de mi cintura en ningún momento, aveces sus manos temblaban pero siempre volvía a aferrarse con fuerza ante el arranque de la moto, con agrado sentí su rostro recargando en mi espalda durante todo el trayecto, una vez que llegamos a su casa y la acompañe hasta la puerta detuve su caminar antes de dejarla tocar el timbre, la voltee jalandola del brazo dejandola cerca de mi y le di un beso en la frente que la dejo desconcertada por unos segundos haciendola retroceder dos pasos hasta chocar con la pared, sonrei ante eso con cierta gracia viendo su rostro sorprendido y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Nos vemos mañana...- Ella abrió la temblorosa boca en un amago de hablar pero las palabras no salieron, solte un ultima risa antes de tocar el timbre de su casa e ir hacia mi moto, lo ultimo que quería era otra lucha de miradas agresivas con ese chico tan antipatico, subí a la moto y regrese a casa sin prisas, a decir verdad aveces me preguntaba que era ese tipo de Hinata y si su cara de amargura era solo con ella, conmigo o la mantenía de forma constante, aunque esos aun eran terrenos inexplorados para mi, supuse que todo lo descubriria a su debido tiempo y no necesitaba apresurar las cosas, a menos que ellos hicieran mas daño a Hinata.

A unos metros de mi casa pude ver una silueta, pequeña y delgada, estando enfrente me sorprendí al observar a una joven en el portico de esta, estaba parada a un lado de la puerta y tenia la cabeza baja como si esperase al o a alguien, ironicamente parecía sumida en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención al exterior, prueba de ello era que no me oyó ni vio llegar hasta que estuve a dos pasos de ella, cuando se percato de mi presencia retrocedió dos pasos, impresionado senti un deja vu al ver sus ojos, eran identicos a los de Hinata y sus facciones muy similares pero el cabello era de un castaño fuerte, la chica parecia ser al menos unos cuatro años menor que yo, me aclare la garganta extrañado con el casco en la mano y las llaves de la casa en la otra, no. No era solo un deja vu por sus ojos, de hecho recuerdo haberla visto una vez en casa de Hinata, cuando la deje en la puerta ella estaba asomada en una de las ventanas superiores.

-Uh, ¿Se te ofrece algo?- Ella asintio haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Si, me llamo Hanabi Hyugga, ¿tu eres el novio de mi hermana?- Mi reacción fue de recelo total, y sin poder evitarlo mis facciones se endurecieron incluso mi voz se volvio defensiva, al saber todas las cosas que los Hyugga habían echo esa palabra se había vuelto una especie de tabu para mi, ella parecio sorprenderse por mi reacción.

-¿Y que si lo soy?- Después de unos segundos de impresión la chica se repuso hablando con una voz afligida que me hizo sentirme confundido, no parecia engreída si no todo lo contrario, era mas bien una pocision mas humilde, aun con todo eso me resistí a confiar en ella.

-Perdona no quise molestarte, solo necesito hablar contigo acerca de Hinata...- No sabia si debía confiar en ella del todo, pero solo era una estudiante de secundaria y parecía realmente necesitada de ser escuchada, con todo eso aun me reserve mostrarme amable del todo, suspire resignado y abrí la puerta de la casa abriéndole el paso, antes de entrar me vio por un segundo- ¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?-Ignoraba si decirle el nombre era peligroso pero no supuse que lo fuera por lo cual se lo di.

-Naruto Uzumaki...-Ella asintió y paso de forma cautelosa, dejo sus zapatos en la entrada y se quedo parada a un lado de la puerta, por mi parte me limite a dejar mis cosas en la mesa y verla con seriedad sin dejar mostrarme sorprendido, después de todo podía ser una trampa o una amenaza y yo no me dejaría amenazar de nuevo por nadie mucho menos de un Hyugga, como vi que no hablaba viendo al suelo con semblante perdido perdí la paciencia y le recordé la razon de su visita en forma poco amable- ¿Que quieres niña?¿ Para que viniste a mi casa...?- Ella nuevamente salio de sus pensamientos y me sonrió nerviosamente.

-Perdona estoy un poco distraida ah yo...quisiera pedirte ayuda con mi hermana- Asentí diciendole que prosiguiera y ella hizo lo mismo antes de continuar- No debe ser un secreto para ti que Hinata tiene un problema, ella no puede... mas bien dejo de hablar hace algunos años y...- No la deje continuar, no pude, tenia tantas ganas de decir tantas cosas durante todo este tiempo que se me escaparon de la boca sin poder evitarlo y las aventé a la primera Hyugga que se me puso enfrente.

-¡Por su puesto que dejo de hablar! ¡De que le habría servido siquiera intentarlo si ustedes iban a rebajarla e ignorarla cada vez que lo hiciera, es natural que Hinata se halla defendido de esa forma y haya preferido dejar de hacerlo para no salir lastimada! ¡No puedo creer que vengas apedirme ayuda con eso después de que tu y tu estupida familia"Hyugga" lo causo!- Contrario a lo que yo espere (Un pelea, gritos, un golpe o cualquier cosa similar) ella solo se limito a quedarse callada en su lugar y recibir las acusaciones con la cabeza baja como si aceptara internamente la culpa, no era la primera vez que veia ese gesto, ya en una ocasión Hinata me había hecho la misma jugada cuando le reclame sobre mi Ramen instantaneo, dentro de mi, me sentí solo un poquito arrepentido por esa niña, no levanto la cabeza y no rebatio mis acusaciones, después de unos segundos y tragar saliva hablo con voz muy débil.

-Lo se, cuando vives en una familia como esta la actitud se vuelve muy pesada y...bueno, los seres humanos se equivocan...- Enarque una ceja, ¿Acaso estaba tratando de quitarse de culpa a ella y a su malnacida familia? Mis sospechas se fueron por el excusado cuando ella volvió a hablar, su voz sonó quebrada y su cuerpo temblo un poco, por un momento su postura me hizo pensar que ella era inocente y al ver su rostro anegado en lagrimas incluso considere que ella jamas había echo daño a Hinata, que yo la había acusado por nada y que la había fastidiado de nuevo, aunque no fue así- Naruto, yo hice algo muy malo...- Sin conmoverme mucho por sus lagrimas fue mas grande mi curiosidad encarandola.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? ¿Que le hiciste a Hinata?- Mi voz se endureció en la ultima pregunta y ella logro hablar con arrepentimiento en la voz.

-Yo, estaba tan molesta y triste por la muerte de mama, escucha, era muy joven y cuando escuche que algunos familiares dijeron que era su culpa se lo eche en cara de una forma muy cruel y no me importo que intento consolarme o me halla pedido disculpas en contadas ocasiones, durante al menos un mes la veia con rencor, siempre le gritaba que era su culpa y Hinata no me reclamaba nada...- El solo imaginarme esa escena me hizo preguntar si de verdad debía estar escuchando a esta niña pero sus acciones arrepentidas me detenían de echarla, después de una pausa ella continuo-... después reflexione las cosas e intente disculparme con Hinata, ella nunca me hablo, siempre aceptaba mis disculpas con una sonrisa pero no volvio a ser la misma y apesar de todo lo que he intentado ayudarla hasta ahora no puede volver a la normalidad, me siento tan culpable...- Apesar del hecho de saber que ella se había comportado como una bastarda y que fue tan dañina para Hinata como todos los demás, su verdadero arrepentimiento me hizo no poder odiarla del todo, suspire mientras hablaba con dureza, después de todo tanto peca el que mata la vaca como el que le agarra la pata.

-Esa actitud fue muy estúpida e infantil, ¿lo sabes?- Hanabi asintió tristemente y yo continue- Podrías decir que solo fue una emoción del momento pero lo que dijiste pudo lastimarla y mucho así que no estas expiada de culpa...-

-Lo se y lo siento mucho...- Pude haber continuado echándole en cara todo el daño Psicológico y emocional que le causo a Hinata pero no tenia caso echarle todo en cara y hacerla sentir mas culpable, quería ser parte de la solución no del problema, suspire apesadumbrado y hable un poco menos duro.

-No te preocupes tanto, Hinata...ella esta mejor y si alguno otro familiar tuyo le quiere hacer daño le pateare el trasero tan duro que usara silla de ruedas el resto de su vida...- Ella me vio entre impresionada y conmocionada, solte una sonrisa muy ligera para calmarla un poco, después de todo ni si quiera yo fui amable con Hinata cuando la conocí si no es que fui casi tan cruel como ellos, Hanabi tenia razon, ella era humana y cometio una equivocación, lo importante es que se arrepintió después y pidió perdón, con eso me bastaba por ahora, si necesitaba su ayuda después ya la pediría, algo me decía que ella no se molestaría en ofrecérmela, la acompañe hasta la puerta para que regresase a su casa antes de que se hiciera tarde, estando fuera hizo una reverencia hacia mi.

-Gracias, por favor cuida de mi hermana...- Por alguna extraña razon esa actitud tan seria me causo gracia, solté un risita que seguramente la hizo sentirse confundida y sin pensarlo si quiera le hable en un tono mas amistoso y desenfadado.

-Eh tranquila que no voy a pedirle matrimonio...todavia- Esto ultimo lo había dicho con una sonrisa confiada, ella me miro confundida un segundo y yo sonrei ante eso- ¡Que era coña!, andate a casa antes de que se haga tarde y no te preocupes de Hinata, yo me encargo de ella...-

-Gracias otra vez...- Una vez que me dio la espalda cerre la puerta casi de golpe, no sabia si sentirme molesto, aliviado o entristecido, en cierta parte me sentía bien al saber que no todos en la familia la trataban mal o no la odiaban, quiza algunos habían sido como Hanabi que presas de la furia del momento le insultaron durante algun tiempo y ahora se mostraban arrepentidos, o al menos eso espere yo de la situación, en todo caso no podia seguir retrasando mas este problema, necesitaba hablar con Hinata y necesitaba hacerlo pronto para terminar esta situacion de una vez por todas.

Poniendo como ejemplo a su hermana me di cuenta que esa familia se había trasformado mas en un bando de dos grupos en el cual uno se conformaba por tiranos que culpaban a Hinata y otro en el cual Hinata aceptaba la culpa de sus acciones y por ende también lo hacia su hermana y quizás muchas otras personas en esa familia, siendo honesto el pensar que Hinata soportara a gente con comportamiento tan pesado y bizarro me sabia mal y al mismo tiempo me daba la determinación para que los maltratos y malentendidos con ella se arreglasen, aun cuando para ello tuviese que revivir aquel doloroso pasado que habia decidido olvidar hacia tiempo atras...

[+]

Bueno ya cada vez falta menos para el pasado de Naruto y mas para terminar el de Hinata, en este capitulo ademas de la pareja oficial quize aclarar un punto importante y es que los "Malos" de la historia no son malos, malos. ( como esos que parecen salidos del demonios y que son unas perras) solo son gente comun que cometio algun error e incluso pueden sentirse arrepentidos, nada mas que eso y espero que asi se halla entendido, gracias por leer y dejarme reviews son unos lectores adorables!


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, se que otra vez lo corte pero no pude evitarlo, hablar de todo el problema Sasusaku habria sido muy largo y lo dejare mejor para el proximo capitulo, perdon la tardanza, espero y les siga gustando ...

Hola, siendo honesta no esperaba reviews tan rapido pero esta bien, por que sus comentarios me ayudan a proseguir con la historia, espero siga siendo de su agrado y que tengan paciencia con el pasado del rubio que todavia faltaba por relatar pero era como el momento culmine de la historia despues de esto faltaran pocos capitulos, bueno sin mas que agregar aqui dejo su capitulo, gracias por los comentarios.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertencen, todos ellos son creacion de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Por: Irazue Zira...**

* * *

><p><strong>VII. Capitulo 7...<strong>

* * *

><p>Si pensaba que por ser el primer día de clases en el cuarto semestre de mi vida escolar me iba a levantar temprano estaba muy equivocado, apesar de haberlo intentando llevaba media hora de retraso, aunque esta vez no salí con el cabello mojado y la camisa desabrochada solo con la corbata floja, en momentos como este era en los cuales agradecía a Ero-chi por la bendita moto, me subí en ella sintiendo el reconfortante sonido del motor y arranque a toda marcha para llegar a la escuela, en menos de cinco minutos me encontre ahí mismo, estacione la moto y la asegure antes de salir pirrando con la mochila en mano hacia el aula, de paso revise el salón que me había tocado, y comenze a subr las escaleras sintiéndome repentinamente fatigado, ahora que lo recordaba todos los alumnos de tercero y cuarto en adelante estaban en los pisos superiores, algo bueno si querías armar relajo (pues los profesores no pasaban mucho por ahí) pero malo para alguien que siempre llegaba tarde como yo, di un salto a los dos ultimos escalones y busque el salón con la mirada, una vez que entre y mire el escritorio vació suspire aliviado.<p>

-¡Salvado!- Algunas risas conocidas llegaron a mi, pude encontrar con la mirada a Sasuke teme con los audífonos puestos y el Ipad en la mano, me pregunte por que estaba sentado en la esquina del salón pero le reste importancia, también estaba ahí Chouji quien ha sido amigo mio de hace tiempo y en el fondo del salón junto al chico de la fiesta llamado Kiba estaba Hinata, sin poder evitarlo sonrei de forma radiante al verla, después de todo habían pasado casi dos meses desde que no la veía, después de aquella cita el tiempo paso en realidad muy rápido y antes de darnos cuenta habían caido las vacaciones, pude haberlas gastado con Hinata ( para lo cual ya había echo un riguroso plan de salidas) pero ella me comunico por un mensaje de texto que debía irse a Inglaterra a pasar halla las vacaciones con su familia, en esa ocasión le pedí que se quedara por que no creía que fuera lo mejor estar con su familia y por que yo no quería estar todas las vacaciones metido en casa de Sasuke e Itachi ( Quienes por cierto dejaron de soportarme a la tercera semana) al final me fui con el Ero-chi durante una temporada y no estuve del todo aburrido, aun así verla nuevamente era demasiado reconfortante.

Sin embargo cuando la salude con la mano y dije su nombre Hinata no volteo, siguió atendiendo la conversación de Kiba de forma distraída, esa acción me habría molestado de no ser por que ella estaba rara, es decir estaba con Kiba pero no estaba ahí, era como si su mente estuviese ausente en otro mundo, mi rostro se transformo en una mueca de preocupación mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba ella, había una asiento vacio, me sente y deje mis cosas aun incredulo al ver que no había notado mi presencia si quiera para decir hola con la cabeza, eso ya pintaba mal pero no quería ser obvio ni exponerla enfrente de Kiba acerca de su familia (por que lo mas seguro era que esto era su culpa, otra vez..) así que me limite tocarla del hombro haciéndola despertar de su ensoñación sobresaltada, Kiba me vio sonriendo.

-¡Oy! Naruto que sorpresa tenerte por aquí...- Le regrese un intento de sonrisa pero la verdad estaba demasiado preocupado como para hacerlo, Hinata por su parte se sonroso fuertemente antes de voltear hacia mi y hacer una reverencia leve, yo sonrei ante eso, al menos ya estaba reaccionando.

-Ahorrate el saludo Hinata, dime ¿Te sientes bien?- Esa pregunta pareció descolocarla, como si nunca nadie se hubiese preocupado por ella o como si hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima ves que alguien le hizo esa simple pregunta, sin poder evitarlo me sentí un poco molesto por eso pero no deje de sonreirle dándole ánimos para superar fuese cual fuese el problema, Kiba nos veia a ambos realmente confundido como si fueramos dos bichos raros.

-Ahm...¿me perdí algo?- No me extrañaba que estuviese confundido, llevaba tiempo y paciencia entenderse con Hinata y la forma en la cual nos comunicabamos ella y yo no era muy fácil de entender para terceros, yo negue viendole de reojo.

-Ah no, nada...- Hinata asintió agradeciéndome con la mirada antes de ver a Kiba y continuar con su "entretenida" conversación, estuve apunto de pedirle que me dejara hablar con ella a solas pero un movimiento repentino de sillas me hizo voltear, el sensei titular de este año había llegado y como una bendición tenia a Kakashi, el sensei que siempre llegaba tarde y por consecuente no me pondría retardos casi nunca, sin embargo la magia termino cuando nos indico que nos sentaramos por orden de lista y se fue temprano. Debido a eso quede al menos a cuatro asientos de distancia de Hinata, sorpresivamente la mayoria ya se había acomodado así por lo cual suspuse que esa nueva reglita la habían dado en la ceremonia de bienvenida a la cual no asistí, suspire con aburrimiento aislado de Hinata, Sasuke teme estaba sentado en el asiento de al lado ambos en una esquina y en medio del salón estaba Hinata sentada junto a Kiba ( bueno al menos no estara completamente sola).

O con ese pensamiento quize tranquilizarme, siendo honesto habría dado mas de la media por cambiar lugares con el y reír de cualquier cosa con Hinata como el semestre pasado, hacer bromas, cuchichear de esto y aquello y...¿Pasarle el brazo? Tuve que restregarme los ojos una vez para comprobar si no estaba viendo mal o si se me había colado una imagen que no debía pero no. Solo era Kiba pasando el brazo detrás de Hinata de forma amistosa, algo que ni siquiera yo he hecho (no romanticamente al menos) y obviamente desearía hacer pero no puedo debido al cambio de lugares, el resultado es que esa acción me resulta molesta a la vista, Sasuke me vio con curiosidad y después a la escena, no necesite verlo para notar que estaba sonriendo.

-Oh vaya, creí que esperaría hasta medio día...-Yo enarque una ceja hacia Sasuke sin entenderle y el se aclaro aun con ese molesto tono de fastidio en su voz- Se la paso toda la noche hablando con ella en la fiesta de Ino, era obvio que se sentía atraído hacia Hinata pero no creí que se lanzara tan rápido...- Si, admito que esa posibilidad de "Lanzarse" se me había pasado por la cabeza pero era peligroso que pensara en ella como una posibilidad probable así que negue sonriendo tontamente procurando no verlos.

-No digas tonterías, seguramente solo intenta ser amistoso...- Sasuke me vio sin creer mis argumentos, sin embargo yo fui insistente- ademas todo el mundo sabe que Hinata es mi novia, seria muy estúpido de su parte meterse en broncas...- esta ultima frase me salio ligeramente amenazante pero pasando de ello Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-Uhm...bueno el era ¿Como dijo Sakura?...- Sasuke hizo ademan de no recordar, después de un segundo sonrió- ¡Ah! si, "Es tan estupido y alegre como Naruto"...- No sabia si ofenderme o sentirme alagado con la comparación pero no me agrado el énfasis que hizo el teme en la palabra estúpido, volvi a verlos, el ya la había soltado ahora solo hablaban, bueno mas bien Kiba hablaba como mono parlante y Hinata escuchaba distraidamente, no es que molestara realmente solo era una sensación constante de fastidio con el pensamiento de " Podría estar en su lugar" o "Podríamos ser nosotros" Suspire sintiéndome repentinamente decaido.

-No tiene sentido enojarse por esto, ademas Kiba no ha hecho nada malo...- Sasuke pareció decepcionado por no haberme hecho enojar pero después de un segundo su cara se torno mas seria.

-Bueno supongo que así es mejor, ademas no convendría molestarse con Hinata hoy...-Yo enarque una ceja confundido, estuve apunto de preguntarle a que se refería pero otra vez me distrajo Kiba y su constante parloteo con Hinata que empezaba a encrisparme los nervios, por alguna extraña razon siento que lo hace apropósito, es decir, nadie en sus cabales lleva una conversación común a gritos, era como si el quisiera que yo notara que estaban hablando y esperen...una risa, ¡Claro que lo hace apropósito! Salte en mi asiento realmente molesto cuando Kiba volteo a verme socarronamente, una cosa era que el lo hiciese sin saber y otra cosa que me estuviese tomando el pelo a mi y a Hinata, ya antes me había dicho Shikamaru que era un pesado pero no creí que tanto, pude haber hecho muchas cosas pero Sasuke me sostuvo del brazo intermediando en la situación- ¡Calmate!- Supire en mi lugar asintiendo, al parecer Sasuke me quería aclarar algo importante y para ello necesitaba tener los nervios controlados, cuando el teme estuvo apunto de hablar se detuvo al escuchar una especie de gemido ahogado de Hinata, suspiro negando con la cabeza, automáticamente voltee la vista, Kiba la estaba tomando de la mano, solte aire sonriendo un poco mas irritado que antes.

¡1, 2, 3...10! Lo intente, de veras lo intente pero no funciono, la mítica enseñanza budista de contar hasta el diez no me ayudo mucho, Sorpresivamente Sasuke me solto como si ya aceptase que Kiba se estaba pasando solo un poquito, suspire recordando lo que el teme me había dicho, es verdad que estaba irritado pero no demasiado, solo quería asegurar las distancias y si era posible revisar el estado emocional de Hinata que aun parecia distraída y distante sobresaltándose solo cuando Kiba la tocaba como si la sacara de su ensismamiento, me acerce sonriendo mas tranquilo al ver que Kiba la había soltado.

-¡Oh! Que sorpresa Naruto, ¿Necesitas algo?- Admito que me fue difícil sostener la sonrisa ante esa actitud engreída que estaba teniendo pero no me sulfure por ello solo fruncí mi ceño un poquito sin dejar de sonreír mecánicamente, no le iba a dar gusto y a molestarme para ser su bufón, simplemente tome a Hinata de la mano que el había tomado antes y hable con soltura que no conocía, ella había estado viéndome entre tensa, triste y preocupada todo el tiempo.

-Solo voy a hablar con Hinata un momentito, luego te la regreso...- El asintió haciendome una seña de pulgar arriba mientras me seguía el juego.

-¡Pero me la regresas, eh!- Asentí mecánicamente sintiéndome irritado por la facilidad en la cual Kiba bromeaba del asunto, Hinata se notaba otra vez tensa y cuando salimos del salón quedando ambos en el pasillo me rehuyo la mirada preocupada, yo solo solte aire mas aliviado, sin duda la presencia de Kiba era lo mas irritante de la situación y todo estaría bien si el no estaba burlandose en mi cara.

-Ah Hinata no me molesta que hagas nuevos amigos pero deberías tener cuidado con Kiba, Shikamaru me dijo que era un pelin pesado...- Hinata asintió bajando la cabeza, Sorpresivamente dijo algo con voz temblorosa, débil pero audible.

-L-Lo...siento- Nuevamente tenia ese tonito de culpabilidad excesiva que poco a poco se le había ido quitando, sin poder evitarlo levante su rostro por la barbilla para verla a los ojos, y como un susurro al aire le hice una pregunta suave, muy suave y dulce como si temiese lastimarla, acción que la descoloco solo por un segundo.

-¿Hinata que tienes?- Ella me vio fijo unos segundos, después desvió la mirada muy ligeramente sonriendo a medias.

-N-Nada...- Era obvio que mentía, el simple hecho de rehuirme asi la mirada lo demostraba pero no podía obligarla a hablar, nuevamente debía descubrir el problema para intentar solucionarlo, por el momento lo mínimo que podía hacer era animarla un poco, sonreí de forma conciliadora y le hable animadamente ocultando mi preocupación.

-Bueno, pero sonríe un poco, ¿Que tal si quedamos en mi casa esta tarde?- Hinata levanto la vista sorprendida por la invitación mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban, ¡Valla que es linda!, pero su mirada sigue apagada, no es radiante como en otras ocasiones, pense en decirle que si sentía mal no era necesario pero al final volvió a sorprenderme, asintió tímidamente y se volteo con la intención de entrar al salón otra vez, antes de hacerlo la detuve sobreponiendo mi mano en la que ella iba a usar para girar la perilla de la puerta, obviamente la sorprendió el contacto el cual me hizo conseguir mi cometido, llamar su atención total durante un segundo, sonreí otra vez- Anímate, ¿Si?- Le pedí con voz suplicante,ella tardo un poco pero asintió sonriendo, no era la gran sonrisa y no lucia destellante de felicidad pero al menos no era una de sus sonrisas cargadas de tristeza, baje la mano y la deje abrir la puerta para después entrar, naturalmente el murmullo general se rompio unos segundos al creer que era un sensei y continuo cuando descubrieron que eramos solo nosotros.

Deje a Hinata quien se sento junto a Kiba nuevamente, le toque el hombro e hice una señal con el pulgar arriba demostrandole mi apoyo aun estando a varios asientos de distancia, ella sonrió un poco antes de que me fuera, cerca de la esquina donde estabamos Sasuke se hallaba enviando un mensaje de texto, cuando termino volteo a verme de forma desinteresada.

-¿Como te fue?-

-Bien, ¿le mandaste un mensaje a Sakura chan?- El asintió con los audifonos guardados y el celular en la mano, ahora que lo pienso no la he visto y si el teme le manda un mensaje debe ser...- ¿Esta enferma o no pudo venir?- Su respuesta me descoloco.

-No, esta en el salón de al lado, otra vez quedo separada y no ha dejado de molestar en toda la mañana...-Bien entendía eso, pero lo que no alcanzo a comprender mi cerebro era por que le estaba contestando los mensajes que ella mandaba, usualmente solo respondía uno que decía "Deja de molestar" o "Hablamos luego" para quitársela de encima. Que contestara a cada uno de ellos era algo muy impropio de el, lo cual me hizo hacerme ideas que podían ser erróneas, por lo mismo no las exteriorice, estuve apunto de preguntarle mis sospechas pero el me interrumpió con voz apesadumbrada- ¿Como lo lleva Hinata?-Eso bien pudo regresar toda mi atención a Hinata dejando el tema de Sakura de lado, la vi otra vez medio perdida con gesto preocupado.

-No se, estoy preocupado por que esta actuando muy extraña y no se que pudo haberle pasado...-Sasuke negó con la cabeza tres veces mientras suspiraba, ahora que lo recordaba el llevaba queriendo decirme algo toda la mañana, después de unos instantes hablo con voz y pose indignada.

-No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado después de que casi matas a mi hermano para conseguir esa información...- Y entonces, sin quererlo, sin pensarlo las imagenes de los recuerdos recorrieron mi mente de una forma vertiginosa mientras me quedaba con la boca abierta rememorizando todas las suposiciones e información que habia hecho el día que fui a casa del teme, es verdad, este mismo día se hacian cinco años de la muerte de la madre de Hinata, aquella mujer que fue asesinada delante de su hija y que por esa petición le hizo llevar un calvario de culpabilidad a Hinata, "Mierda" habría sido una palabra ideonea para explicar lo mal que estaba haberme olvidado de una fecha tan importante, es decir, ¿Que clase de novio era? Andando tan campante y feliz como si nada diciendole a Hinata que sonriera cuando este mismo día vio morir a su madre delante de sus propios ojos sin poder hacer nada por ayudarla, me di un golpe en la frente maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Pero después sentí renacer la esperanza, aun había un alternativa, si Hinata iba a esta tarde a mi casa podíamos hablar de la situación cómodamente y sin interrupciones, y quizás podría mencionarle mi experiencia como apoyo, es cierto que alguna vez fui un poco similar a Hinata, con actitudes diferentes pero problemas similares, en mi caso recibí apoyo a una edad mas temprana que ella, por lo cual al final pude volver a sonreir como cualquier persona, apesar de haber querido hablar de esto antes nunca se dio la oportunidad y necesitaba aclarame para decirselo ya que no era un fragmento de mi pasado que me gustaba recordar, mucho menos contar, y ni si quiera mis mejores amigos lo conocen, Hinata seria la primera persona que lo sabría por mi palabra.

Por alguna razon ese recordatorio que sufrí hizo que el día pasase muy lento, todo el tiempo pensando y suspirando, cavilando en mis pensamientos y viendo a Hinata que parecía casi tan distraida como yo, ¿A esto es que le llaman, introducirse en el dolor ajeno? Si no era asi no podía describir como me sentía en estos momentos, solo esperaba que las clases terminaran pronto para poder irme a casa con Hinata de una buena vez, a mi al alrededor ajenos a Hinata y lo que ella sufría estaban todos mis compañeros alegres, hablando entre ellos y haciendo jugarretas, Sasuke mandando mensajes de texto cada cuando, Chouji comiendo y hablando con Ino y Shikamaru, Kiba hablando con Hinata y la ausencia total de algunos senseis por ser el primer día, algunos venían, otros no, de entre todas las cosas a mi al rededor mi mente estaba solo ocupada en Hinata y la preocupación que me hacia sentir su delicada situación.

Naturalmente a la hora del almuerzo aproveche para ir con ella, igual que en la mañana no noto mi presencia hasta que me sente a su lado y le hable, Kiba había callado repentinamente.

-Hola Hinata, ¿Desayunaste bien?- Admito que esa pregunta me hizo sonar muy pilmama, y de hecho me avergonzo un poco, apesar de sentirme acalorado procure verme lo mas serio posible, ella asintió con parsimonia, vi que iba a buscar algo pero negué con la cabeza- Ah no te preocupes, yo tampoco tengo mucha hambre que digamos...- Ella asintió volviendo al escritorio, después de ese largo silencio Kiba al fin decidió hablar.

-Me da la sensación de que ustedes dos ocultan algo...- Suspire sonriendo, mientras Hinata bajaba la cabeza entristecida, quizás ella no quería y no podía decirlo pero necesitaba estar solar y apesar de tener buenas intenciones (Muy, muy en el fondo) Kiba estaba empezando a ahogarla, le hable en buen tono a nuestro compañero.

- Si, de hecho Sai me envio un mensaje de texto dijo que va a ver partido con los de tercero, pensabamos ir los dos en un momento...- El efecto de esas palabras fue el deseado, Kiba dio un salto alegre en su asiento.

-¡Yahoo! Vamos a jugar colega...-Yo asentí sonriente viéndolo casi en la puerta.

-Ah si Kiba te alcanzaremos en un minuto...-El asintió saliendo de un salto, suspire aliviado y voltee hacia Hinata quien repentinamente se había recostado en el asiento como si fuera a dormirse, entendía a la perfección que no tenia ganas de nada y estar en su habitación viendo dramas y comiendo helado de fresa habría sido algo mucho mas tentador que estar en la escuela pero no podía dejarla decaerse tan drasticamente, es decir, en algún momento debía superar esa crisis y por algo se empezaba, por el momento le concedería unos instantes de paz, ya en mi casa le ayudaría a mejorarse todo lo que quisiese. Me limite a recostarme a un lado de ella y recargar la cabeza junto a ella, siendo honesto toda esa situación tambien me cansaba internamente.

No estoy consiente de cuanto tiempo estuvimos resegados en los brazos de morfeo, me despertó una vocesita aguda, chillona y hasta cierto punto molesta, mientras empece a espantar el sueño sentí un golpe en la cabeza, completamente sorprendido solte un grito buscando al culpable, cuando la vi me quede algo seco, las risas de mis compañeros se oian al rededor.

-Que vergüenza, este lugar parece albergue de indigentes, vuelve a tu lugar gusano y que sea la ultima vez que te veo dormido en mi clase...- Suspire sumiéndome en mi asiento una vez que llegue a mi lugar intentando ocultar mi vergüenza, todos reían de mi y posiblemente de Hinata que se hallaba casi en la misma pocision que yo, Anko Mitarashi era la peor profesora que jamas había tenido, no solo le encantaba hacer sufrir a los demás si no que también bromeaba con la situación como si fuese un juego, suspire apesadumbrado, Sasuke reía a carcajada limpia mientras hablaba entre dientes, después de esa clara intervención no volví a tener mas problemas, obviamente me molesto eso pero no deje que me afectase mas de la cuenta, solo espere que a Hinata no le hiciese daño.

La salida de la escuela fue especialmente liberadora, Hinata se limito a seguirme con la cabeza gacha todo el tiempo, cuando estuvimos en la moto de camino a casa se recargo en mi espalda como buscando consuelo silenciosamente y de manera secreta, a su modo estaba pidiendo algo que seguramente no quería pero que si merecía, obviamente intente darselo hablando con ella en algunas partes del camino y acariciando su mano reconfortadoramente de vez en cuando, una vez que no encontramos en la entrada de la casa y bajamos de la moto le abrí la puerta y le ofrecí algo de tomar por cortesía, Hinata acepto pero algo me dijo que solo lo hizo por aparentar estar bien cuando era evidente que no lo estaba, cuando estuvimos sentados en el sofá tome un sorbo de te antes de hablar, en mi mirada había un aire decisivo que pocas veces suelo tener.

-Hinata, yo se... que estas triste por la muerte de tu madre- Eso fue muy directo, lo se, y quizás no fue la mejor forma de plantearlo dado que su sonrisa falsa se desplomo dejando en ella una mueca de preocupación, tristeza y culpabilidad absoluta la cual me arrepentí de ver, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y no iba a retroceder a mis palabras, iba a arreglar ese problema hoy mismo aun así nos quedaramos hablando de ello toda la noche, tome aire antes de continuar- ¿Tenias miedo de que me enterara y me alejara de ti verdad?- Hinata no respondió, puso uno de sus dedos encima de su labio como si repentinamente se sintiera muy frustrada y bajo la mirada alejandose de mi, eso respondía a mi pregunta, y consiente de que ella estaba muy baja de confianza tenia que abrirme de alguna forma para convencerla, suspire resignado mientras hablaba con cierta melancolía- Hinata ...voy a contarte algo que es muy personal y, que nunca antes le he contado a nadie...-Ella no volteo a verme seguía demasiado preocupada para hacerlo pero yo estaba consiente de que ella me escuchaba por lo cual continué con mi relato- Y si te lo digo no es por auto compadecerme ni por lastima o algo similar, solo por que quiero ayudarte y quiero verte feliz...- Hinata bajo la cabeza sollozando como si diera por hecho que esa posibilidad no era posible, aun con todo eso no me interrumpí.

-Aunque no lo creas yo también...he llorado como tu- Con eso conseguí la atención que antes no me había prestado, volteo a verme bastante sorprendida con finas lineas de lagrimas descendiendo lentamente por su rostro, por alguna razon sonreí, no estaba acotumbrado a contar mi pasado ni mucho menos admitir alguna vez que había llorado ( no suele ser comun entre los hombres), por lo mismo me alegre de que la primera persona a la cual se lo contaba me estaba poniendo atención, sin esperar a que dijera algo ( no es como si lo fuese a hacer ) continué- Sabes, antes algunas personas me consideraban un "mounstro" y durante una epoca yo lo creí...- Hinata ladeo la cabeza como si no pudiese creerme, gruesas lagrimas aun caian por su rostro sin detenerse dandole un toque ciertamente infantil - En una ocasión un chico que ahora es de mis mejores amigos me dijo que al igual que el yo era un asesino, por que ambos habíamos matado a nuestra progenitora el día de nuestro nacimiento...- Suspire sintiendome libre después de contarlo y seguí sonriendo, simplemente no podía dejarme ver triste si queria darle animos- Y algo curioso es que mi padre murio dos años después el mismo día que murio mi madre, sucedio por que regreso de un viaje de negocios para celebrar mi cumpleaños y el avión donde iba se estrello, ¡Menuda suerte!- Después de ese punto preferí no tener que mirarla, aunque suene tonto si la veo llorar me hara recordar que lo que estoy contando de hecho me pone triste y el punto es animarla, voltee hacia la ventana.

-A el lo conocí en el orfanato al cual me llevaron cuando murio mi padre, tenia sus razones para creer que eramos similares dado que su madre también murio cuando el nacio y aunque me asuste admitirlo su padre también murio, aunque el se suicido debido a la depresión...- Me estire en mi lugar tratando de no ponerme tenso- Cuando me dijo eso no pude evitar pensar que era un poco mi culpa, pero cierto día un buen hombre, algo tonto y pervertido aveces me dijo que no era verdad y que las preocupaciones que le dedicaba al problema no tenían sentido...- Finalmente le proporcione en palabras lo que quizás nunca antes le habían proporcionado y que a mi me ayudo a olvidar mi propia crisis personal- La culpa de lo que paso no recae en ti, tu solo pediste algo de forma inocente y no podías saber que iba a ocurrir después de hacerlo, crees que debes cargar con la culpabilidad tu sola Hinata pero no es así...- Cuando voltee al fin ya sin nada mas que agregar después de un prolongado silencio me encontré con un cuadro que no me espere ver, Hinata estaba llorando incluso mas fuertemente que antes, su cuerpo temblaba y una parte de mi hizo nota mental de nunca volver a intentar consolar a una mujer, me acerque a ella completamente aturdido y hasta cierto punto temeroso.

-¿Hi-Hinata estas...?- Su arranque no me dejo terminar la frase, en un solo movimiento salto y me abrazo con toda la fuerza que nunca creí que poseyese, se aferro a mi hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello y abrazándose a mi espalda, aun sollozaba pero parecía liberarse, como si poco a poco su sufrimiento se alejase para irse muy lejos, al principio me aturdí sin saber que hacer pero finalmente no me quedo mas que corresponder al abrazo y sonreír mientras le acariciaba la cabeza de forma conciliadora, en cierto modo la cosa estaba funcionando, ella duro así unos minutos mas hasta que pudo calmarse y dejo de llorar, se separo de mi aun con los ojos rojos y unas cuantas lagrimas resegadas que limpio con el dorso de su mano, le sonreí alegre de verla mas tranquila- ¿Mejor?- Hinata asintió sonrosada, entre abrió la boca con los labios temblando antes de susurrarme de lejos después de un leve pausa.

-Gracias N-Na-Naruto kun...- Escuchar mi nombre en sus labios al principio me descoloco, luego me aturdio y al final me satisfacio, nuevamente había ganado lo que me propuse, sin poder evitarlo sonreí acercandome a ella, acababa de descubrir algo que me había gustado y mucho, mas haya de su voz y sus palabras era adictiva la forma en la cual susurraba mi nombre y por demás realmente enternecedora, pero eso no quería decir que iba a obligarla a hablarme mas o a llamarme por mi nombre, eso lo vendría haciendo con el tiempo ella sola y conforme quisiese, sin embargo no pude evitar embriagarme con esa unica frase, Hinata retrocedio por acto reflejo ante mi cercanía, pero un segundo después se detuvo, aveces me preguntaba si se le olvidaba que salíamos o algo así, rei ante ese pensamiento.

-De nada...- Susurre en un ronco ronroneo, sin pedir permiso y sin ser detenido en el acto termine de recortar la distancia entre nuestros labios, Hinata apretó mi camisa nuevamente mientras cerraba los ojos y ladeaba la cabeza a un lado, imite su gesto rodeando su cuello con mi brazo, el beso fue como un baño reparador, una vez que había contado a alguien mi experiencia y esta persona la había aceptado me sentí mas libre de lo que jamas me había sentido, siempre había tenido la sensación de guardar algo en mi interior, sin decirlo a los demas, y una vez que lo libere con alguien que me escucho sin criticas el problema se fue poco a poco, nuestro contacto era pacifico, las sensaciones eran reconfortantes, estaba experimentando una paz interna que nunca nadie me había otorgado en el pasado, pasados unos segundos Hinata se separo de mi bajando la cabeza con las mejillas enrojecidas y la respiración entre cortada, admito que me desagrado la cortada repentina pero yo también la necesitaba, empezaba a quedarme sin oxigeno, tome una gran bocanada de aire y suspire, Hinata se hallaba jugando con su cabello y la mirada baja, a falta de que decir decidí cortar el silencio con una de esas preguntas tontas para no quedarme callado-¿ E-Estas mejor?-

-Si...-Cuando levanto el rostro la note completamente encendida pero mucho mas serena y calmada que antes, al parecer a ella le había ayudado esta platica tanto como a mi, la mire a los ojos un segundo a lo cual ella bajo la mirada avergonzada- P-Perdón Na-Naruto kun...- Ante eso enarque una ceja curioso y ella termino de aclararse cubriendo su rostro por completo- Y-Yo invadi tu...espacio P-personal...-Apenas me faltaron dos segundos para entender que se refería al momento en el cual me abrazo fuertemente siendo presa de un impulso irrefrenable, sin poder evitarlo solte una risilla cantarina acercándome mucho a ella, lo suficiente para rozar su nariz.

-Si me dieran un dolar cada vez que yo he invadido tu espacio personal seria el hombre mas rico del mundo...-Eso la hizo enrojecer nuevamente, aunque suene engreído y ciertamente sea un pensamiento mas común en cretinos como Sasuke, no pude evitar pensar que era muy divertido jugar con ella y ver que pasaba con diferentes acciones determinadas, pero no se limitaba solo a eso, Hinata me aliviaba, cada vez que decía mi nombre me provocaba a quererla mas, ser mas atento y depender mas de ella, como dependía un herido de un analgésico, así era yo con Hinata y muy probablemente así era ella conmigo dejando sus penas al estar a mi lado, sonrei recordando que no la había visto en dos largos meses por las vacaciones y me acerque con intención de besarla otra vez, ¡Que no habían pasado ni diez segundos y ya la necesitaba de nuevo!, Hinata dudo al principio pero finalmente pude convencerla, ahí en la tenue oscuridad que empezaba a formarse en la sala de la casa, me sentí en paz con ella, mas unido que nunca a su presencia...

[+]

Esta mañana cuando salí de casa no pude evitar cerrar de un portazo y montarme en la moto de mal humor antes de acelerar a todo lo que daba, simplemente no podía creer mi mala suerte, el simple hecho de recordarlo era suficiente para hacerme enrojecer de ira y vergüenza, no me sorprendió ver el salón casi vacio dado que salí mas temprano de casa para no seguir escuchando a ese viejo insoportable, el unico que habitaba el lugar era Sasuke teme, me habría mostrado sorprendido pero era mas mi molestia la que me hacia comportarme de esta forma, avente la mochila al lugar que me correspondía y me sente de mala gana tocando el escritorio con los dedos repetidamente. Obviamente eso atrajo la atención del teme quien se saco los audifonos y me hablo con desgana.

-Hola dobe, ¿Se puede saber que paso ahora?- Por un momento vacile en contarle o no hacerlo, es decir Sasuke es mi mejor amigo pero también se que uno de sus pasatiempos en molestarme y contarselo significaría una burla segura, con todo eso debía contarselo a alguien y desahogarme, preferí ser lo mas implicito posible y no darle detalles con los cuales agarraría para molestarme después.

-Jamas me había avergonzado tanto en mi vida...- El enarco una ceja sin entenderme y yo le explique gruñendo- El estupido Ero-chi llego ayer a casa por que necesitaba darme el gasto del mes por adelantado y vio a Hinata...- Aunque una parte de mi espero que el no indagara al final Sasuke termino haciendolo, consiguiendo su cometido de siempre; molestarme.

-¿En que estado la vio?- Pude decifrar perfectamente el mensajito oculto de su pregunta insinuando con que tanta ropa la había visto, eso me hizo enojar mucho pero no se lo deje notar, no le daria el gusto y ademas prefería calmarme antes de pelear con el por una estupidez.

-En ningún estado, sabes perfectamente que ese viejo pervertido se agarra de cualquier cosa para hacer una novela...-Sasuke al parecer se reservo sus comentarios de modo apático, últimamente le veia mas fastidiado que nunca, es decir, siempre estaba fastidiado pero usualmente solía disimularlo mas o salir de antro con Itachi le ayudaba a relajarse aveces, me pregunte si no habría estado saliendo con una chica ultimamente, tratándose de Sasuke eso tambien le estresaba, pude haber seguido con mis cavilaciones de no ser por que el teme me hablo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-¿Y luego?- Yo suspire apesadumbrado viendolo revisar algunos archivos en su Ipad.

-Hinata se avergonzó tanto de las cosas que dijo que se fue corriendo de la casa y no me dejo acompañarla...- Suspire sintiendome fatidiado- Ah ese maldito viejo, ¿ahora que voy a hacer con Hinata? Se fue corriendo despavorida...- El me contesto con la vista fija en sus archivos.

-Entonces no quiere verte...-Esa era una posibilidad pero cabía destacar algo importante.

-Pero no se molesto, solo parecía apenada...-

-Entonces quiere verte...- Algo confundido por sus palabras enarque una ceja sintiéndome repentinamente ignorado.

-¿Me estas escuchando...?-

-A medias...-Después de unos toques mas a esa cosa del demonio la guardo y me vio con desinteres antes de volter a la ventana, así que en estos momentos no contaba con mi mejor amigo, bueno, no es que me sorprendiese ya que Sasuke y yo somos mejores amigos pero no siempre nos tomamos en serio los problemas personales del otro, somos la clase de personas que gustan de contar las cosas y solucionarlas por nuestra cuenta, me quede un rato pensando en que hacer, de hecho el problema en si no era tan grande pero quería pedirle a Hinata una disculpa en nombre de mi estupido padrino, conociéndola iba a aceptarla y si no, aun así queria darle un regalo de disculpas de todos modos. Se trataba de una belleza que le había comprado, a base de insultos le saque dinero al pervertido para poder comprarselo, y algo me decía que le iba a gustar, o eso esperaba. Cuando llego al salón y me vio sonrió muy timidamente con la cara encendida, con todo eso no pude evitar notar como nuestra platica de ayer (sin contar la penosa interrupción) le había ayudado a sentirse mejor e incluso a adquirir mas determinación en sus acciones.

-Bu-Buenos días...- Cuando la vi hacer una reverencia leve hacia mi y el teme no pude evitar sonreir aliviado, al menos no estaba triste o molesta, Hinata nos dio la espalda para dejar sus cosas en el asiento, suspire y voltee hacia el teme para contarle de mi plan pero lo encontre repentinamente conmocionado por escucharla hablar después de tanto tiempo, quizás Sasuke no me lo había dicho o no me lo quizo decir pero ya la conocía de antes y al notar el cambio en su voz debido a la adolescencia claramente le sorprendio, con todo eso no pude evitar verle con cierto fastidio.

-¿Que te sorprende tanto...?- Eso fue suficiente para hacerlo volver de su ensismamiento, note con cierta satisfacción que se avergonzo al haberse visto descubierto por mi, a decir verdad que solo yo sea el fastidiado no tiene gracia, el negó con la cabeza fingiendose ofendido, yo sonreí- Mira, ire a darle esto para que me disculpe...- El le resto importancia a lo del regalo y me hizo una señal de buena suerte con el pulgar en alto, me acerque a Hinata cautelosamente con cuidado de no sorprenderla, no quería fastidiarla así que estando a una distancia prudente mencione su nombre en voz baja, al parecer no funciono mucho por que ella igual se sobresalto y sus mejillas enrojecieron, imite su gesto recordando la sarta de estupideces que había dicho ayer Ero-chi, estuve apunto de hablar pero ella me sorprendio.

-Na-Naruto kun...la-lamento el accidente...con t-tu padrino..a-ayer...-No pude evitar sonreir con indulgencia mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-N-No, yo soy el que lo siente, no le hagas caso, el siempre dice muchas estupideces y bueno quería pedirte una disculpa por eso y por las cosas que dijo...- Hinata asintió de forma serena con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, algo me decía que estaba muy feliz, antes que se me olvidara le mostré el pequeño paquete, ella lo vio de forma dudosa y yo le aclare el asunto rascandome detras de la nuca sintiéndome repentinamente avergonzado, quizás me había excedido un poco, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba- Ah yo te compre esto, como una disculpa por lo que paso...- Ante eso pude jurar ver un destello de emocion en su mirada mientras sostenia el paquete en sus manos, repentinamente me sentía nervioso- Ah solo es algo decorativo y no tienes que usarlo si no te gusta...- Seguí balbuceando una que otra tonteria que no recuerdo, voltee cuando ella lo tenia entre sus manos, una gran sonrisa inocente se poso en ella y un brillo particular ocupo sus ojos, algo me decía que estaba muy emocionada, ¿Acaso no recibía regalos hace tiempo?, preferí no pensar en ello, no quería molestarme, le ayude a ponerse el collar, era una cadena fina de plata y un pequeño dije con una espiral roja que yo solía usar en mis bandanas a la hora de Jugar football, una vez que volteo me hizo una reverencia completamente agradecida.

-Gra-gracias...- Yo negué con la cabeza.

-No deberías agradecerme, se supone que es un regalo de disculpas...- Hinata al parecer iba a decir algo por que entre abrio la boca pero se callo cuando una vocecita conocida se escucho, por acto reflejo soltamos nuestras manos.

-¡Buenos dias chicos!- Sin poder evitarlo sonrei radiante al verla después de todas las vacaciones separados.

-¡Sakura chan! ¿Como vas?- Sakura sonrio haciendonos una seña con el dedo pulgar hacia arriba.

-Bien, me he estado sintiendo un poco sola sin ustedes pero compongo la ausencia con Sai, por eso hoy decidí visitarlos...- Ante eso yo enarque una ceja confundido, Sakura solo vio a Hinata detras de mi sonriendo y Sasuke repentinamente pareció muy interesado en la mortalidad del cangrejo como si ese tema en realidad no le interesase.

-¿En serio? Siempre pense que era un pesado igualito al teme...- Hinata me observo con gesto ligeramente preocupado ante ese comentario, al principio no entendí bien por que pero unos segundos después Sasuke se encargo de resolver esa duda, el ambiente se había puesto repentinamente tenso.

-No entiendo como puedes comparar a ese tipo conmigo, yo soy por mucho mas normal que el...- Ese tonito de voz me hizo pensar que por alguna extraña razon Sasuke estaba enojado con Sai, la pregunta era como, es decir nunca les había visto hablar y hasta donde tengo conocimiento Sasuke nunca mostró una especial antipatía hacia el, y si lo hizo debí haber estado en las nubes para no notarlo, Hinata por su parte se dedicaba a mirar a Sakura y Sasuke simultaneamente como a la espera de algo, Sakura miro a Sasuke con preocupación y esos ojitos de borreguita enamorada que nunca supo ocultar, después nos contesto distraidamente.

-En realidad no es tan desagradable cuando te molestas en frecuentarlo, y ahora que la cerda no esta pensé que podíamos ser amigos...- Entedi a la perfección a Sakura, debía ser difícil estar separada de nosotros, aunque nos viese en los recesos casi todos los días no era lo mismo si no tenias algún coleguilla en el salón, ella se quedo en silencio por un segundo antes de voltear hacia Sasuke y hablar con ese tonito cantado que solía usar, aunque parecia nerviosa- Sasuke kun, yo te hice un almuerzo, que te parece si...-

-No quiero...- ¡Ouch! ¿Acaso le había bajado la regla? Si no, no encuentro palabras para describir lo pedante y desagradable que estaba comportándose el teme, claramente lastimada por su frialdad Sakura se quedo con la boca abierta un segundo antes de bajar la mirada ligeramente desanimada con una sonrisa a medias en el rostro.

-Ah, bien...igual no hice mucha comida, la compartiré con alguien mas...- Por la mirada preocupada de Hinata y la forma en la cual la voz de Sakura comenzó a quebrarse algo me dijo que iba a llorar, y en efecto cuando se despidió pude ver sus ojos solo un poco mas llorosos y cargados de frustacion- Bueno.. adiós...- Eso ultimo sonó quebrado, Sakura desapareció al instante( cruzaste la linea Uchiha...), sin pensarlo me voltee bastante furioso hacia el teme que se encontraba campante como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-¡Oye que te pasa, eso no fue nada amable!¡Hiciste llorar a Sakura chan...!- Espero al menos que eso lo hiciese reaccionar pero levanto los hombros hablando con voz dura.

-¿Y? ¡Que eso le sirva y que se entere que ya estoy harto de ella!- Pude haberlo golpeado de no ser por que la fina mano de Hinata me detuvo apretandome de forma insistente, al final no me faltaron ganas de darle un buen golpe pero no podía hacer nada por ahora, suspire negando con la cabeza y me voltee de forma orgullosa en mi lugar, Hinata me siguió al instante con expresión preocupada, tenia deseos de seguir a Sakura chan pero seguramente quería estar sola y las clases ya iban a comenzar, apesadumbrado tome una decisión, ese día Kiba y yo cambiariamos lugares lo quisiese o no, no pensaba soportar a Sasuke con la actitud que tenia, tan pronto como comenzara el receso iria con Hinata a visitar a Sakura chan, internamente solo esperaba que no estuviese muy afectada por el idiota...

[+]


	8. Chapter 8

Hola y lamento si tarde en subir este episodio pero la escuela me tiene agobiada, ahora que entre de vacaciones la espera puede ser mas larga asi que les pido mucha paciencia si aun siguen la historia de esta escritora, para no hacerles el cuanto largo eso es todo por ahora, gracias por leer y por los reviews.

**P.D: Si te gusto esta historia visita Minato no Keikaku...**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertencen, todos ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto...

**Por: Irazue Zira...**

* * *

><p><strong>VIII. Capitulo 08...<strong>

* * *

><p>Desde ese día tan extraño la rutina cambio mucho para nosotros, apenas era el cuarto día con esa pesadilla y ya extrañaba a Hinata, si extrañaba a Hinata por que las cosas se habían ido por un rumbo que me cuesta creer aun todo por culpa del teme y sus tonterías.<p>

Ese mismo día Hinata y yo fuimos con Sakura chan en el almuerzo, cuando llegamos notamos que Sai estaba con ella escuchándola atentamente pero con gesto pensativo, asentía o negaba de vez en cuando dándole una critica acerca de la situación, cuando nos vio Sakura chan se tiro a llorar con Hinata y esta le respondió casi por naturaleza acariciando su cabeza de vez en cuando de forma maternal. Era verdad, su nombre era Sakura Haruno, y desde hace diez años cuando nos conocimos esta enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha. Admito que no puedo evitar sentirme mal por ver así a mi compañera, esta extraña, antes aun cuando el teme era un desgraciado Sakura chan se reponía mas rapido e incluso volvía a tratar con mas ganas o utilizaba alguna otra estrategia, en esta ocasión algo le esta afectando en particular, el caso es que Hinata y yo decidimos acompañarla en los recesos hasta verla mejor pero la cosa no parecía mejorar si no es que estaba peor.

Después del segundo dia yo hable con Hinata y le pregunte si se le ocurría una solución para reconciliarlos, después de pensarlo mucho me hizo una propuesta que no me agrado cuando la escuche al principio.

-Y-Yo... podría quedarme con Sa-Sasuke kun mientras t-tu vas con Sakura chan...-La petición en si me desconcerto al punto de verla rarisimo, pues la idea de separarnos no había estado contemplada en mis planes, con un claro sonrojo en las mejillas ella se explico tímidamente debido a la mirada que le envié- O s-si quieres al reves, el caso e-es que n-no podemos dejar solo a Sasuke kun, p-por que el también necesita aclarase co-con ayuda...- Entendía su punto, Hinata sabia que Sakura necesitaba compañía y el teme requería aclarar las cosas internamente, pero no podría hacerlo solo por que era muy orgulloso para si quiera permitirse pensar en ello, me habría ofrecido yo realmente gustoso, de no ser por que las unicas veces que intente hablar con el del asunto acabamos casi en los golpes, ¡Ciertamente aveces no entiendo a Sasuke! Es por eso que Hinata se quedaba en los recesos con Sasuke teme y yo me iba con Sakura chan, después compartiamos lo que nos decían camino a casa e intentabamos encontrar una solución al problema, y apesar de estar juntos de regreso a casa cada vez sentía que pasabamos menos tiempo juntos por culpa de esos dos, bueno mas bien, por culpa de Sasuke.

Apesar de haberme cambiado el lugar la primera ocasión Kiba no quizo hacerlo en las siguientes y los profesores tampoco lo permitieron, por lo que ademas de estar sin Hinata en los recesos me aburria de a montones en clases sin mi mejor amigo soportando el incesante parloteo de Kiba yo solo, aveces notaba a Sasuke teme tan aburrido como yo pero el se ha buscado mi molestia y pretendo que las cosas continúen así hasta que no se haya disculpado con Sakura chan. El sonido del receso que usualmente me hacia vibrar de gusto antes de acercarme a mi novia ahora parecía mas bien el anuncio de una fastidiosa separación, suspire cuando vi a todos saliendo del salón de clases metidos en sus cosas yendo a la cafeteria a los pasillos exteriores, deje mis cosas en el asiento preguntandome cuando se reconciliarían esos dos, en un determinado punto mi mirada se cruzo con la del teme, yo lo evadí de manera orgullosa al instante y el enarco las cejas extrañado volteandose casi tan rapido como yo, después me acerque a donde Hinata quien también estaba acomodando una cosas, mis facciones se aflojaron en una mueca al estar junto a ella.

-Empiezo a cansarme de esto sabes, me gustaría pasar los recesos como antes...- Hinata no asintió pero la mirada indulgente que me dedico me hizo entender que ella se sentía solo un poco igual pero me recomendaba tener paciencia, suspire algo triste antes de continuar por mi camino hacia el salón de Sakura chan, me voltee una ultima vez a verla con lo cual Hinata me despidió con un gesto con la mano y una mirada dulce, después de eso estuve fuera pensando en mis cosas, seriamente ¡Esto apesta! Cuando Sasuke se componga le cobrare el favor con intereses, en fin, no podía hacer nada por eso, suspire caminando hasta el salón, gire la manilla de la puerta dispuesto a abrirla, sin embargo justo antes de entrar escuche voces, mas bien una sonora voz chillona y estridente en medio de una confrontación.

-¿Que te molesta mas Sakura? Darte cuenta que no eres mas que una perdedora, creer que Sasuke te soportaba a su lado por que eras "especial" o es que quizás muy en el fondo pensaste que el en verdad te consideraba si quiera su amiga...- Esas palabras me hicieron sentir consternado, confundido, enfadado, no escuche respuesta, no después de algunos segundos y no fue precisamente de Sakura a quien al parecer le habían estado hablando.

-¡Tu no sabes eso Karin y jamas lo vas a saber! ¿Por que no mejor te consigues una vida y dejas de molestar ?- Esa era la voz de Ino, seguramente se entero que Sakura chan estaba rara y la fue a ver, suspire resignado a no entrar para ver si conseguía un poco mas de información, la chica que al parecer se llamaba Karin volvio a hablar escupiendo veneno y sisaña bien escondidos en la voz.

-Cualquiera se daría cuenta con solo verlos, Sasuke kun se irrita por estar con tontas como ella, incluso yo tendría mas oportunidad que Sakura "frente de marquesina..."-Algo similar a la furia recorrió mi ser al escuchar un gemido ahogado acompañado de la voz quebrada de Sakura chan.

-¡Solo lárgate y déjame en paz!- Estuve apunto de abrir la puerta y arremeter a gritos contra la loca que le dijo esas cosas a Sakura pero no fue necesario, ella salio del salón con dos coleguillas siguiéndola y riendo a todo pulmón mientras se burlaban de lo que le dijeron a Sakura chan, sin evitarlo la vi fijamente, bastante serio con el ceño fruncido sin poder creer hasta que punto pudo haber lastimado a mi amiga, ¿Tanto le gustaba el teme a esta loca? ¿Era su obsesión? Mis preguntas quedaron disipadas cuando me sonrio y me envio una mirada que Ero-chi habría calificado como lujuriosa antes de irse, rodé los ojos entendiéndolo todo. Karin no era mas que una zorra con Z mayúscula que disfrutaba de molestar a las personas, negué con la cabeza y entre al salón ligeramente preocupado, al hacerlo note a Ino hablando bajito con Sakura chan y a mi amiga limpiándose algunas lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y el ceño ligeramente fruncido, Ino me vio cuidadosamente.

-Hola Naruto, ¿y Hinata?- Yo entendí que Ino intentaba darle tiempo a Sakura para estabilizarse un poco y si era posible olvidarse la situación, pero yo no podía hacer eso, simplemente iría en contra de mis principios por lo cual decidí lo mejor seria hablarlo de una vez por todas con Sakura chan y hacerle entender que el teme, por muy estúpido que fuera no pensaba en ella de esa forma.

-Esta con Kiba y los chicos viendo el partido- Mentí para poder proseguir con Sakura, y me importaban poco las miradas furiosas que me echase Ino- Sakura chan no debes creer lo que esa chica dice, Karin...-

-¡Naruto, es que nunca entiendes la indirectas!- Mire un tanto molesto a Ino por la interrupción pero la voz ligeramente apagada de Sakura chan la interrumpió, sonreía tristemente.

-No Ino, esta bien...Karin tiene razon...-

-¡¿Que?¡-

-Nosotros no dijimos eso Sakura, Naruto baka solamente...-

-No, enserio, mas haya de lo que me dijo las cosas siempre han sido así, si después de 10 años la cosa no ha cambiado debe ser una señal, ademas desde que yo lo conocí Sasuke kun no mostro mucho agrado a mi persona, cuando supe que el había subido a Karin a su coche y bueno con lo de hace cuatro días creo que fui solo un detonador para la paciencia de Sasuke kun...- Practicamente salte en mi asiento, mis facciones habían cambiado desde la confusión y la incredulidad hasta la indignación, simplemente no era justo escucharla hablar así como si ella fuese la culpable, admito que en el pasado parecía una fangirl, pero no me rendí de ella por nada, negué casi frenéticamente.

-No, no, no. Escucha nada de eso es verdad, el teme es...un imbécil pero no te odia, el si te aprecia como amiga y lo que dice Karin es mentira, ¡tu lo sabes!- Sakura solo me negó la vista con actitud resginada, casi me daba un ataque de nervios entre ir a despedazar a Sasuke y aliviar a Sakura, Ino toco mi hombro con esa mirada que las mujeres siempre echaban, me hize atras ante su silenciosa peticion dejandola hablar con seriedad.

-Sakura te conozco hace 5 años y desde que te conozco jamas vi a alguien quien haya llevado una amistad tan larga como lo son tu, Naruto y Sasuke, diez años es demasiado, ¿no crees que si Sasuke te odiara ya te lo habría dicho? Ni si quiera creo que le desagrades y ademas...- Sin que Ino o yo lo notasemos, Sakura acciono silenciosamente su detonador emocional.

-¡Y de que sirve si las cosas no cambiaran y me sigo lastimando por esto! ¿¡De que sirve todo si Sasuke kun nunca me va a querer! ¡Si tienen una solución me encantaria escucharla ahora mismo!- Y como dos estatuas mirándose fijamente Ino y yo callamos ambos sin conocer la respuesta y ambos con el mismo pensamiento acerca de Sakura y sus preocupaciones, mi compañera pelirrosada nos vio en segundo callada hasta que eventualmente solto aire en un ultimo suspiro resignado- Eso pensé...- No volteo y no espero que le contestaramos algo mas, se limito a irse a algun lugar del patio de la escuela, yo suspire algo furioso mientras regresaba de mala gana al salón, no tenia una respuesta para Sakura y eso me frustraba pero lo que mas lograba cabrearme era lo que desataban las acciones del estúpido teme, me acerque a mi salón nuevamente con la esperanza de pasar ese poco de receso junto a Hinata pero antes de entrar escuche un sonido inconfundible, un suave murmullo que conocía perfectamente, era la voz de Hinata y por el contexto de la conversación parecía hablar con el teme ( genial, mas espionaje...) espere detrás de la puerta.

-¿Por que me haces compañía, es decir que te importa...?- Ese era el teme, y pensé en darle una buena golpiza si ofendía a Hinata con esa estúpida pregunta, sin embargo halle una respuesta a ese problema, y me desconcertó bastante.

-P-Por que aunque no lo creas...Sa-Sasuke kun se convirtio en uno de m-mis mejores a-amigos, junto a Sakura chan...-Mas haya de sorprenderme cuando le hablo me sorprendió su declaración, después de todo nunca les vi actuar muy amistosos, con Sakura chan lo entendía por que Hinata parecia pasársela bomba con Sakura, pero ¿Sasuke? Por la forma en la que Hinata se aclaro me imagino que el teme tenia la misma cara de desconcierto que yo- Uhm...por que Sasuke kun me aconsejo algunas veces cuando yo estaba pre-preocupada con Na-Naruto kun y por e-eso estoy muy, muy agradecida...-¿Sasuke de Doctora corazón? De no ser por que lo escuche de Hinata no lo creería, aguante una risa mitad burlona mitad enternecida y seguí escuchando cuidadosamente.

-Veo... da igual, mi opinión respecto a Sakura no cambiara, que te quedes aquí conmigo es inútil...- Su pesada actitud me tentaba a interferir y darle una fuerte patada en el culo pero como siempre la voz de Hinata me detenía.

-Pe-Pero Sasuke kun no puede odiar a Sakura chan...- ¿Hinata conocia la respuesta que Ino y yo desconocimos? Agudice el oido esperando escuchar mas de esa preciada información, esta vez fue la molesta voz de Sasuke la que interrumpió y note con satisfacción que estaba irritado por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación (Así se hace Hinata...).

-¿Como puedes decir eso...?- Hinata respondió energeticamente para acabar casi en un susurro.

-P-Por que conozco a Sasuke kun desde hace tiempo y, cuando Sasuke kun desagrada de alguien, no duda e-en d-decirlo, co-como cuando me conocio...- Tal vez ahora si lo mate, a menos que diese una buena respuesta en su defensa hacia Hinata o la supuesta razon por la cual le dijo que no le agradaba.

-Mierda, creí que te habías olvidado de eso...- El que el teme haya soltado una risita no ayudo de mucho, algo me decía que Sasuke en realidad no se sentía arrepentido de lo sucedido con Sakura y no se tomaba en serio lo que decía Hinata con todo su esfuerzo, suspire pensando en entrar pero la voz de Hinata me detuvo de nuevo.

-N-No, no me olvide en lo a-absoluto, por eso creo que Sasuke kun no odia a Sakura chan, por que Sasuke suele decir lo que piensa s-sin ocultarlo, y s-si le desagradase Sakura chan lo diría...-Silencio, reinaba silencio absoluto y el pensar que mi chica lo había dejado sin palabras me hizo sentir un atisbo de orgullo, después de unos segundos mas Hinata prosiguio- a-ademas Sasuke kun ultimamente tenia u-una mirada muy loable cuando estaba con ella...- Silencio que me generaba silencio, ¿Acaso Hinata había dado en el clavo?Me resistí a abrir la puerta hasta que escuche su respuesta.

-Sabes Hinata, aveces dices cosas muy interesantes...- Supuse que ya no había razon por la cual escuchar escondido detrás de la puerta dado que el teme ya había dado su media respuesta positiva, suspire y entre con normalidad, cuando abrí los ojos vi a Sasuke dandole dos palmaditas en la cabeza a Hinata como agradeciendo su ayuda, aunque podía soltar un simple gracias pero no lo hacia por orgulloso (bueno agradecer con palabras nunca ha sido su estilo) suspire negando con la cabeza cuando ellos voltearon.

-¡Yo!- Hinata se acerco a mi con una sonrisa cuando me vio llegar y Sasuke me vio con expresión seria e inescrutable, supuse que aunque yo tenia razon alguien tenia que ceder así que deje mi orgullo por el caño, Hinata se había esforzado por ayudarle y yo podía hacer lo mismo, con un poco de mala gana le dirigí la palabra- ¿Y tu que?- El sonrio de medio lado después de un segundo como si aceptara que dejasemos todo por la paz.

-Nada, viendo a un dobe frente a mis ojos...- Negué con la cabeza sin seguirle el juego, por esta vez prefería tornar las cosas en paz y dejar los problemas, últimamente me sentía metido en una novela constantemente y ya había tenido suficiente, esa noche rece por que la paz de mis amigos ( y mi relación con Hinata) volviera a ser la misma de antes...

[+]

Hinata y yo nos detuvimos con la respiración entrecortada y las mejillas sonrojadas por la repentina corretiza que habíamos pegado, simplemente no lograba entender como las cosas habían acabado así, con nostros en medio del pasillo y la preocupación sin saber a donde ir o a quien seguir exactamente, la cosa había sucedido así; el día anterior Hinata y yo hablamos de lo sucedido y decidimos terminar con esa situación de una vez por todas, Ino se ofreció a ayudarnos, por lo cual nosotros retendríamos a Sasuke en el salón actuando naturales e Ino llevaría a Sakura con alguna excusa, así les dejaríamos solos en el salón al final de clases para que arreglaran las cosas de una vez por todas, pero parecía ser que el puñetero destino quería interponerse dado que el asunto no se resolvió como lo planeamos y todo problema causado hoy tiene un nombre; Karin.

Desde que la vi nació en mi por primera vez el deseo de golpear a un mujer, Karin era en pocas palabras la tía mas insoportable y despreciable que había conocido en mi vida, su perversión no tenia limites y hoy en lo personal me había jodido el día. Todo empezó cuando nos quedamos al final de clases en el salón platicando con el teme quien comparado con los últimos días parecía mas serenos y tranquilo que antes, todo parecía ir de maravilla e internamente no podía esperar que esa situación terminase, pero llego la Zorra y comenzo a decir un montón de estupideces que no veían al caso, el teme parecía ignorarla como si fuese una tarea muy fácil, tarea que se complico cuando ella intento besarlo y Sakura chan lo vio, en ese momento, los resultados fueron obvios y previsibles para ambos, Sakura chan se volteo lentamente para después correr y Sasuke se quedo en el salón negando con la cabeza, nuestra primera reacción fue correr tras Sakura chan junto a Ino pero a medio camino tome a Hinata deteniendola de nuestra andanza y confundiendo la un poco, ella me volteo a ver bastante aturdida y yo me aclare con voz suave.

-Sasuke se puede ir si lo dejamos solo, tu ve y retenlo, yo ire por Sakura chan...- Hinata dudo un poco pero asintió al final regresando al salón que habíamos dejado, no me tardo mucho encontrar a Sakura chan, esta vez no parecía molesta si no muy desilusionada, suspire viendola con indulgencia antes de sentarme junto a ella, Ino estaba del otro lado dándole palmaditas en la espalda e intentando darle consuelo. Intente comprender el dolor de mi compañera, cierto era que durante un buen tiempo estuve enamorado de ella con mucha intensidad y que tampoco era correspondido, pero Sakura chan apesar de ser cruel al principio mejoro su actitud y se hizo una buena joven, y jamas me volvió a lastimar hasta que eventualmente solo se convirtió en un gusto pasajero que desapareció cuando conocí a Hinata.

Sin embargo Sakura tenia otro problema y era que se había enamorado de un cabrón en toda la extensión de la palabra, ahora no me sentía capaz de consolarla, Sakura chan aunque no lo pareciese era insegura muy en el fondo de su ser, con todo lo que le había dicho Karin y con lo que vio no me extrañaba que hubiese perdido las esperanzas repentinamente pero yo prefería pensar que eso no sucedería, por lo cual me limite a seguir haciéndole compañía en su silencioso llanto hasta que se calmase y pudiesemos ir al otro salón, confiaba en que Hinata podría retener al teme lo suficiente, ya ese bastardo me había demostrado ayer que si parecían "amigos" y tratándose de Sasuke eso era mucho ( ¿Pero y Sakura chan?) Esa era una cuestión, Sasuke teme y yo eramos los mejores amigos varones pero, ¿De verdad el considero alguna vez a Sakura chan su mejor amiga?, ¿o fue incapaz de considerarla así por que se sentía atraído por ella de un tiempo para aca? Considerando que eso era cierto mi teoría tenia sentido dado que yo mismo no podía decir que considerase a Hinata mi mejor amiga, por que desde el principio así no me haya dado cuenta todo había sido un juego de coqueteos y ligues que no había querido ver, enfocado desde un punto muy tierno claro esta.

Siempre fui atento con mis amigos, pero con el tiempo supe diferenciar la forma en la que trataba a Hinata, sonreír todo el tiempo mientras hablaba no era algo que hacia con todos, o mirarles fijamente mientras hacían cualquier cosa aun si no era una acción que llamara la atención (si hubiese hecho eso con mis amigos varones me habrían tachado de perturbado mental...), tampoco solía hablarle dulcemente a cualquiera y mucho menos invadir su espacio personal como se me fue haciendo costumbre con ella. ¿Pero Sasuke también tenia actitudes diferentes para con Sakura chan...? Si lo analizaba superficialmente la respuesta habría sido no, pero tomandome mi tiempo... (¡Ah!) Aveces a Sasuke no le importaba en absoluto cuando algunas chicas se le echaban encima pero cuando Sakura lo hacia saltaba como aceite hirviendo y le gritaba que se fuera realmente irritado, eso era una diferencia ( ¿Pero eso de verdad es algo bueno?) tratandose de Sasuke no se podía decir pero yo supuse que todo tenia una buena razon y no terminaría en desastre, por que conocía a mis dos mejores amigos y en mis venas sentía que no se molestaban por mas que una llana amistad, prueba de ello era que antes me molestaba la idea de que salieran y me dejaran a un lado (aunque eso no me importaría mucho ahora...) me dije recordando a Hinata.

-P-Permiso...- Su voz y el sonido de la puerta corrediza me hizo voltear en un segundo, sonreí a Hinata quien traía a Sasuke de la mano, le había guiado hasta el salón casi a la fuerza, Ino se mostro sorprendida pero no se permitió decir nada, Sakura le vio un segundo antes de intentar limpiarse inútilmente todas las lagrimas que aun estaban esparcidas en su rostro y el teme se rascaba el cabello " des interesadamente" con la mano que Hinata no le había cogido, el ambiente se había puesto un poco tenso y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a hablar, cuando estuvieron dentro note que Hinata no soltó la mano del teme si no que siguió con el guiándolo hasta a estar a tres pasos de Sakura y cogiendo una de sus manos aun llenas de lagrimas las unio sobreponiendo la suya, Sakura se vio obviamente sobresaltada y Sasuke le envio una mirada muy fea a Hinata como si la acusase de alta traición pero ella se limito a bajar la mirada avergonzada y culpable- L-Lo siento mucho Sasuke kun...- Después de eso Hinata se acerco a nosotros y se puso entre Ino y yo, los tres veíamos la escena sin poder despegar la vista, Sakura chan miraba a Sasuke teme con confusión y Sasuke teme...bueno el parecía igual que siempre o eso creí, el termino por hablar al fin después de un prolongado silencio y guerra de miradas.

-Sakura lo que viste en el salón con Karin fue una estupidez, así que olvidalo, ademas esa ocasión en que la lleve a casa Itachi me obligo dado que ya era tarde y estaba ahi sola, no es nada que tenga que ver conmigo...- Sakura chan repentinamente se había destensado en una expresión de alivio, aunque no supe darle un significado a la mueca complicada que había echo el teme, al menos aun no se habían soltado las manos- No te odio, ni me desagradas en lo absoluto...- El efecto de esas palabras fue inmediato, Ino solto un "Awww" Hinata me apretó la manga del brazo con una sonrisa serena y yo les vi incrédulo sin poder asimilar que por primera vez en su vida Sasuke teme estaba haciendo lo medianamente correcto al aceptar las cosas aun si olvidaba su orgullo, Sakura chan se limpio las lagrimas restantes con el dorso de la mano y hablo bastante insegura.

-¿Me...quieres?- Y esa era la pregunta de oro, Ino apretó su manga con emoción como si estuviese viendo una novela super emocionante, yo levante una ceja esperando a ver que pasaba, después de un largo minuto en el cual dude de la respuesta Sasuke asintió con expresión irritada, y esa acción basto para hacer que Sakura sonriese sin poder evitarlo, para mi esa había sido la señal de retirada, no era que no me interesase la vida personal de mis amigos pero prefería no verlos en intimidad, en parte por que seria incomodo para ellos y en parte por que seria incomodo para mi, hablando bajito le susurre a Hinata que nos fuéramos de ahí, ella asintió con una sonrisa inocente y volteo hacia Ino quien seguía embobada con la novela dispuesta a decirle para que los tres salieron, ante esa acción yo la detuve apretando su mano y hablando casi a la desesperada.

_-¡No tonta, solo nosotros dos!- _Ella pareció muy confundida al principio pero entendió a lo que me refería cuando me aclare con las mejillas ruborizadas claramente avergonzado por el arrebato de energía que había tenido para con ella- _extraño estar contigo a solas...- _Eso logro sorprenderla en primera instancia pero después de unos minutos asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las mejillas encendidas, suspire aliviado mientras la tomaba del brazo para guiarla conmigo fuera del salón sin ser descubiertos o seguidos por alguno de los presentes en la habitación, una vez fuera me destense soltando la mano de Hinata sin notar su ligera mueca de decepción y aspire aliviado- Ah, al fin algo de paz, empezaba a extrañar esto...-

-Mh...si- La vi dudoso por el tono que tuvo pero en realidad solo estaba muy serena, sonreía como si disfrutara de la calma, yo suspire haciendo lo mismo mientras ambos nos dirigíamos al salón por nuestras cosas, en realidad solo pasamos por las mochilas antes de dirigirnos a la moto para llevarla a casa, el camino fue muy sereno, empezaba a sentir que la paz que había olvidado poseer volvía para hacerme sentir mejor, sonreí ante esa idea mientras me acercaba mas y mas a su casa, una vez que llegamos y la ayude a bajar y quitarse el caso la acompañe hasta la puerta por dos razones, una por que quería clararle algo y otra por que quería despedirme adecuadamente después de todo el martirio de semana que habíamos llevado.

-Ah Hinata, te llevaría a algún lado hoy pero Ero-chi me pidió que fuera a unos apartamentos donde vive y no me gustaría que te dijera todas estupideces otra vez...- Ante eso Hinata empezo a jugar con su cabello mientras enrojecia de manera incomoda sin ser consiente de lo mona que se veía con ese gesto.

-Ah, N-No hay problema Naruto kun...- Sonreí un poco picaramente cuando dijo eso, esa acción le hizo retroceder nerviosamente casi hasta chocar con la puerta, la mire con curiosidad, ¿Acaso siempre iba a tener vegüenza de besarme? Mi duda se disipo cuando después de unos minutos viéndome de reojo y apretando sus manos Hinata alzo solo un poco la cara cerrando los ojos con las mejillas fuertemente ruborizadas y nuevamente me embriago con su personalidad, no echaría al trasto su primer intento por no avergonzarse así que acaricie su rostro con suma delicadeza mientras tomaba sus labios muy lentamente, casi tan lento como lo era nuestra respiración, empezó como un baile lento en el cual por primera vez nuestras lenguas se conocían, lentamente comenzó a convertirse en algo mas personal, mas dulce, mas humano, la protegí en una especie de abrazo por el cuello sintiendo su largo cabello entre mis manos, Hinata se limito a acercarse un poco con su mano recargada en mi pecho, dude cuanto tiempo pude continuar con ese ritmo que se iba acrecentenado pero al separarme note que su respiración estaba quizas tan entrecortada como la mía, iba a decirle algo mientras tocaba el timbre pero al voltear para ver donde estaba y después tantearlo me encontre con la rigida expresión de ese chico antipático, por un momento me quede rígido, congelado en mi lugar el se limito a echarme una fiera mirada antes de cerrar la puerta como si no nos hubiese visto, ante eso mire a Hinata quien repentinamente había palidecido, comence a balbucear disculpas preguntándome cuanto tiempo nos vio besandonos y deseando que no hubiese sido mucho mucho ¿Acaso la paz nunca podía durar?

-Hi-Hinata yo, escucha...el...- Sorpresivamente apesar de notarse muy preocupada Hinata no lucia triste o aterrada como si ese tipo fuese peligroso, solo un tanto nerviosa y avergonzada, ella bajo la mirada tímidamente mientras jugaba con la manga de su camisa.

-M-Me ha visto Neji ni san...- Entonces el debía ser su primo o un hermano mayor, dude un momento de que hacer dado que no sabía que pensar exactamente de ese tal Neji, Hinata vio hacia la puerta aun sonrojada y yo trague saliva antes de hablar.

-¿E-El crees que...?-Hinata negó con la cabeza ligeramente preocupada pero ala vez tranquilizándome y tratando de calmarse ella misma.

-No, Neji ni san no es malo...e-el es mas bien...celoso...-Enarque una ceja curioso y ella se aclaro- e-es muy protector...yo le aprecio mucho...- dude, es decir, ¿De verdad se podía confiar en ese tipo?, cada vez que lo recordaba me traía mala espina, ademas siempre me veía con odio y fastidio, y yo no le había echo nada para desagradarle en particular, decidí dejarlo por la paz y confiar en Hinata aunque no seguía convencido de ese chico, es decir, ¡Era un seco total! Suspire despidiéndome de ella y montandome en la moto con dirección hacia la zona residencial, esperaba que Hinata no tuviese problemas con ese chico y si era así el tal Neji ya se las vería conmigo personalmente. Me desligue de ese problema mientras me acercaba mas y mas a la casa donde se había hospedado mi padrino temporalmente, Ero chi vivía en londres junto a Tsunade no bachaan, podría haberme ido con el de no ser por que aquí estaban mis mejores amigos y decidí quedarme con ellos a vivir una vida mas independiente en ese entonces, el respeto eso, sin embargo desde que se junto con la abuela le había entrado la manía de portarse "paternal" y andar preguntando como estaba, visitando de improviso (avergonzar a mi novia) y esas cosas, no me molestaba pero me extrañaba un poco, cuando me llamo esta mañana me dijo " Te espera una gran noticia", tratándose de el "Grande" adquiría dos significados, tanto podía ser buena como podía ser mala pero en esos momentos no me sentía capaz de deliberar cual de las dos opciones seria, me limite a ajustarme mejor el casco en uno de los altos mentalizandome de estar preparado para todo, la luz verde del semaforo se prendió indicandome que podía arrancar, aprete el acelerador una sola vez antes de seguir con decisión preparado para lo que sea ( A por el oro muchacho...)

[+]

Bueno, aqui esta este cap que fue mas que nada Narusaku, lamento si creian que Neji tambien estaria en contra de Hinata pero no es del todo asi, de hecho su historia esta ligada a la de ella y se explicaran algunas cosas que hizo en el pasado, mientras espero les haya gustado, lamento si este capitulo es mas corto pero no tengo mucho tiempo...


End file.
